Harry Potter and the Disciple of Lord Voldemort
by DLoyah
Summary: The fires at Hogwarts have been extinguished but a final challenge remains as Harry Potter now must decide what the future holds now that his long journey has ended. Meanwhile a final servant of Voldemort has deadly intentions.
1. Chapter 1: New Dawn

CHAPTER ONE: NEW DAWN

The world was new and the sun was shining. The country was gripped in a new wave of hope and celebration as a long bloody war was finally ended. In the north of the country stood a vast magical castle which was at the centre of these events. The grounds of the castle were filled with people who were united in celebration and grief. In one of the tallest towers, overlooking the step valley and surrounding mountains was a small dormitory that housed an entire common room although right now it was almost empty. In one of the four poster beds was a teenage wizard who, for the first time in months, was enjoying a dreamless and peaceful slumber, his name is Harry Potter.

It was late morning when Harry finally stirred from his sleep; he sat up slowly, his mind blank as he stretched his arms after the hours of peaceful sleep. He reached out for his glasses and put them on. He sat up in a familiar four poster bed surrounded with maroon curtains, a sight and sensation he honestly thought he would never experience again. He felt strangely light as if he hadn't a care for the world, he even considered for a moment that he had died and this was heaven but this illusion was ended abruptly as Ron came running in with a bang.

'Harry, finally you're up,' he cried.

Ron had a smile on his bruised face but Harry wasn't fooled, the sadness in Ron's eyes was still there and no amounts of forced smiles or laughter would conceal that from him. He allowed his mind to cast back to the previous nights events where everything came back to him in blurred images. A wave of realisation swept through him as he remembered what had happened to the Weasley family. However no sooner had he remembered this detail then suddenly a sharp bolt went through him, a distant dark memory involving a graveyard and a cauldron. Harry leapt out of bed and on to his feet, his body aching from the small injuries he sustained the previous evening;

'What about his body?' demanded Harry, 'Voldemort's; where is it?' Ron looked slightly alarmed and flinched at the sound of the name. Harry then realised that his outburst must have seemed disturbing to Ron as his senses finally regained some control over his overactive imagination.

'I'm sorry,' he said, carefully choosing his words. 'I just panicked a little bit there; it's just that I always knew he was out there before he returned and I just wanted to, you know, make sure he is gone, that last night wasn't just a nightmare or a dream.'

Harry almost sounded like he was pleading for a moment, desperate to make Ron understand. Ron, to his great relief, just gave a reassuring smile.

'Its fine, Kingsley had several Auror's placed at the Chamber door and there are two of them watching inside,' said Ron. 'They're planning to take it to a secure location later today.' Harry settled back down onto his bed. Ron turned back and made for the door but stopped as he was about to leave. He turned around to face Harry once more and Harry again felt relief that Ron had made it through with him.

'Me and Hermione are going to find her mum and dad so hopefully we'll catch you before we go; you should also go to the Great Hall as the house elves have made a breakfast feast and everyone's going to be there,' said Ron. Harry nodded at him before watching him leave.

Harry took his time in getting ready; he looked at himself in the mirror and saw a large purple bruise on his chest; the place where the Killing Curse had hit him. Though it had not killed him he winced from the tenderness. He put on the fresh clothes which had been prepared for him and he now felt clean for the first time since he, Ron and Hermione had left Shell Cottage. He finally went downstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room and was surprised to see Neville sitting there. Neville had cleaned himself up from the battle and had cut his hair and was now clean shaven and looked rather smart. Neville stood up when he noticed Harry appearing at the steps and just smiled. Harry smiled back at him. Neville made an attempt at speech but words seemed to fail him. Harry understood this and decided that actions meant more than words. He stepped forward swiftly and embraced Neville as a brother. After a few moments they stepped apart.

'Shall we go to the Great Hall?' asked Neville. Harry smiled and he now wondered if he would be able to stop smiling.

'I think we should,' said Harry and he and Neville made their way down to the Great Hall together.

As they walked along the corridors the undamaged portraits of Hogwarts cheered and applauded them both as they progressed through the ruined castle. 'All hail the boy who lived!' 'Hail Neville Longbottom, Snake Slayer' they cried. Harry and Neville just smiled, acknowledged and thanked them for their praise. They eventually made it to the entrance hall which was still marked by the recent battle. The stone steps were cracked and singed, there were some blood stains on the floor and Harry noticed two Auror's flanking the entrance to where the bodies of Voldemort and the dead Death Eaters were laid. He felt a cold sensation in his gut knowing what was in the chamber but his attention was suddenly brought to the Great Hall which had music coming from it and the sounds of movement from within. Harry and Neville entered the Hall to find it filled with hundreds of people. The house tables had been restored as had the teacher's tables though it was filled by any who chose to sit there. The moment Harry and Neville entered the Hall there was a momentary silence as the onlookers saw them but this was followed by loud cheers and applause. Harry looked around and studied those that were there. He saw Ron, Hermione, Luna, Aberforth, Seamus, Dean, Cho, his Gryffindor Quidditch team-mates, Kingsley and of course he saw Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Slughorn all applauding him. He smiled at them all. He walked in and took a seat next to the Ron and Hermione whilst Neville went off to find his grandmother who was sitting with a group of people Harry had never seen before; he guessed that they were Neville's extended family. This was the most peaceful day of his life where for the first time since his first arrival at Hogwarts he didn't have thoughts of Lord Voldemort or Death Eaters running through his mind. Ron was cheerful enough but he also shared in his sorrow at losing Fred but he had not dared acknowledged his regret over his failure to prevent the battle, he didn't want to disrespect the sacrifice made by so many. He heard from a couple of students near by that the centaur's were gathered outside Hagrids hut with Buckbeak and the Thestrals while Grawp was entertaining some of the younger and more curious students outside. The Weasley's however had gathered in the hospital wing where the dead had been laid and made presentable, he did not want to interrupt their mourning, he remembered the pain of losing Sirius and how much he wanted to be left alone with his grief and decided to grant them that dignity in return.

'Harry, how are you?' asked Hermione.

'Good,' he replied as he helped himself to some toast and filled his goblet with orange juice.

'When are you heading off to Australia?' he asked in a bid to change the subject, it didn't feel right that his own well being was being concerned about.

'In just a moment actually, Kingsley managed to arrange special travel accommodations,' she said with uncertainty, 'I hope you don't mind us going so soon after everything?'

'Not at all, I'm sure your parents would be missing you.'

'You could always come with us' said Ron although the way he looked at Harry suggested that the offer wasn't what it was meant to be but Harry was able to read the subtle hint and was ready.

'No thanks I better help with some of the rebuilding of the castle, you two go,' he said and Ron smiled at him, even Hermione smiled.

'Anything in the Prophet?' asked Harry.

'The front page predictably is all about You Know What,' said Ron and he handed Harry a copy of the morning addition.

_HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED DEFEATED_

_The wizarding world is united in celebration today following the report that the dark wizard, He Who Must Not Be Named has been defeated and officially declared dead. This glorious news was the result of a lengthy battle at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry involving teachers, students, Ministry officials and the Death Eaters._

_New Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, formerly of the Auror's Office, made the official announcement; 'it with great relief and happiness that I can officially announce the death of He Who Must Not Be Named this evening'. Whilst the Minister refused to go into specific details about the death of the said wizard, some sources have been quoted as saying that You Know Who was killed following a confrontation with Harry Potter who is currently unavailable for comment after spending the last several months a wanted fugitive. _

_Whilst news of the death of You Know Who has been greeted with great celebration all over the world, it has been tarnished by the tragic news coming through Ministry sources of the battle that took place. Tragically the Minister also had to announce the death of fifty people, some including students, who were killed in the battle. This news has generated shock and sadness in the magical community added only more with reports that the ancient castle has sustained heavy damage. Shacklebolt promised 'a time to grieve for the dead but for now celebrate the great victory their sacrifice has allowed to happen this day'. _

Harry relieved to see that they had left out the specific details; he couldn't stomach the idea of people seeing him as some sort of saviour especially considering what he was feeling underneath. He at least was able to have a quick word with Kingsley to briefly congratulate him on his promotion and he felt certain satisfaction in telling him about the crimes of Dolores Umbridge in the Ministry during the last year. He returned to Ron and Hermione and spent several more minutes with them before they finally bid their goodbyes and left the Hall preparing for their journey to Australia. After a while Harry was sitting alone and contemplating the consequences of the battle.

The castle had been badly damaged by the fighting and Harry was told by Professor Sprout that a special envoy of Ministry wizards had been summoned to commence reconstruction of the castle but a problem was the enchantments that the Death Eaters placed on the school. With the remaining Death Eaters detained in Azkaban there was no way to know what sort of dark magic may have been employed to defend the school and Kingsley decided that Hogwarts should be swept thoroughly for any such magic. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table alone contemplating his life from this point, his mission completed and Voldemort was dead so what now? Harry barely had time to think on this when he received a polite summon from Professor McGonagall, he got to his feet and approached the table where McGonagall sat and he sat down opposite her.

'Professor?' he said looking at her face which was adorned with cuts and bruises from the previous night's event, 'are you alright?'

'Oh I'm mending Potter but thank you for asking,' she said gently and Harry was feeling relieved to see that she was smiling, 'Harry I wanted to ask you about your future?'

'Professor?' he asked though he could not keep out the surprise in his voice to be asked such a question. McGonagall made no motion to suggest she found his response strange.

'No need to act surprised Potter after all you never finished you education at Hogwarts and I was wondering what your intentions for the future are?' she said seriously and Harry suddenly felt under pressure to give a serious answer, but none came to him.

'Well, I, err … don't know Professor I haven't really thought about anything much from today,' he said truthfully. Professor McGonagall smiled at him sympathetically. 'I understand Potter, really I do, I remember the celebration when You Know Who first disappeared and now that he is gone forever I can only imagine the jubilation you must be feeling,' she said softly.

'In truth Professor, jubilation is not really what I'm feeling right now,' he said honestly with a sigh. Professor McGonagall though eyed him intently.

'What is the matter?' she asked him and this time she look perplexed at him as if wondering why he of all people was not celebrating this moment. Harry looked around briefly to make sure no one would hear them and when he noticed they were relatively alone he leaned forward.

'Professor I need to ask you something important,' he whispered at her and this time she looked concerned.

'Oh well,' she whispered back stunned by the seriousness of the question, 'since you've asked me you might as well go ahead.

'Did I do the right thing last night?' he asked seriously. Professor McGonagall blinked.

'What do you mean?' she asked.

'In coming to the castle and not leaving did I do the right thing?'

Professor McGonagall paused for a moment to consider her answer to this the most serious and personal question he ever asked her.

'I can't really say Potter, I doubt anyone could really say for sure but what matters is what you think,' she said gently. Harry however wasn't convinced.

'I'm not sure whether it was worth it.'

'He Who Must Not Be Named is dead; I'd say it was worth it, don't you?'

'Professor, fifty people at least are dead because of me.'

'Fifty people are dead because He Who Must Not Be Named killed them, not you'

'But if I had left the castle he may not have attacked'

'And thousands more would be left suffering at the brutal hands of the Death Eaters at this very moment, Potter, there were always going to be casualties before this all ended and it was unfortunate that it had to happen here but more will get the chance to live now because of it.'

At this moment he fell silent, unable to argue against her.

'Isn't that worth the price that was paid?' she said finally.

'I really hope so Professor,' said Harry and from that he ended the discussion there and there. There wasn't much else to say as far as Harry was concerned and Professor McGonagall finally offered him the chance to return to Hogwarts and complete his final year of study. Whilst he greatly appreciated the offer and it at least gave him an option, he didn't know how he would feel returning to the castle now.

McGonagall's words were the only source of comfort Harry felt he could accept, she couldn't forgive or condemn his actions for him but she at least gave him something to focus on. Hundreds and thousands more witches and wizards would be able to live and grow up now without the fear of hearing Voldemorts name. Tom Riddle would vanish into the history books as the most feared dark wizard in history who met his match against a united wizarding community. Harry could imagine no better fate for Lord Voldemort as a foe defeated by pure-bloods and muggle-borns in unity, Riddle would've hated it. But whilst his concerns over Voldemorts' legacy were now gone he still felt the guilt of all those who had died, Dumbledore told him once that his greatest strength was ability to love and feel and he was proved right, but right now it felt like a curse.

After breakfast Harry decided that he would dare to venture out into the front of the castle and enjoy the Hogwarts grounds one more time, nearly a year ago he thought he would never see the castle again. Harry entered the Entrance Hall when suddenly someone through themselves at him, it was Percy Weasley. Harry was taken aback since he expected maybe anger and resentment, but certainly not this, especially from Percy.

'You helped me move him to safety' sobbed Percy who was embracing Harry tightly, 'thank you Harry'. Harry's own subdued emotions over Fred's death were rising within him and he was desperate to keep them under control.

'You're not angry with me?' Harry stammered at Percy who seemed taken aback by the question.

'Angry? No of course not, Fred's death was not your fault it was the Death Eater's which were to blame,' said Percy confident in his belief that Harry bared no blame.

'Anyway,' said Percy as he now regained composure and his usual sense of dignity. 'I have to be off, Ron and Hermione have gone on ahead but they've left you this note to explain where they've gone.'

Harry wondered why Ron and Hermione had left him a message since he knew where they had gone but he assumed, naturally, that Percy's intentions to join them had changed their plans. He took the note and opened it.

_Harry,_

_Looks like Percy didn't get the hint, and now we are gonna be stuck with him the whole journey, any chance you could delay him or try to stop him for us?_

_Ron_

Harry laughed out loud at this as he did understand but he really didn't know what he could do. Luckily for him Percy spoke first.

'Sorry Harry, got to go, they'll get trapped in customs without me, see you,' beamed Percy and like that he sped off without letting Harry say another word.

Harry continued on outside and started his walk, he firstly walked along the border of the Forbidden Forest, remembering the last time he went into those woods seemed like a dream to him. He finally walked past Hagrid's hut and towards the Black Lake. He watched, although didn't acknowledge the small crowd surrounding the centaurs and other magical creatures as he went by, the only desire he had at this moment was for some peace and quiet and a time to think. He sat down along the bank of the lake and he took some peace and comfort as he watched the calm and tranquil surface. He glanced around at the damaged grounds but what he felt was warmth in his heart as joy swept over him as he cast his mind back to the past. He stared at the castle and remembered the first time he saw it, he remembered the Sorting Ceremony, he remembered meeting Ron and Hermione, a floating club crashing down onto a Troll. He cast his mind back to all things that made his life bearable as a single tear escaped him now at the end; it would be the only tear he would allow himself to give. He sat there peacefully at the lake, at different times he could see part of the squid's tentacles rise to the surface before disappearing under again. He must have been there for some time before a voice spoke to him which brought him out of his day dreams.

'How are you doing Harry?'

He spun around and saw the scarred face of Bill Weasley coming towards him and in that moment he felt his heart skip a beat. This was the first time he had spoken to a different member of the Weasley family alone since the previous night.

'Hi, err, Bill, how are you?' stammered a surprised Harry, Bill though gave a hearty chuckle.

'Been better but alive at least, thanks to you,' he said softly. Harry nodded though he didn't know quite what to say, the last thing he felt he needed was gratitude from someone when he felt he should be the one begging for forgiveness. Harry was considering his reply when Bill broke the silence.

'Mum's been asking after you and wondered where you were,' he said more seriously though not unkind. 'She's been looking after George and Ginny and was beginning to worry about you, frankly so was I.'

'I've been busy and a lot of work needs to be done,' said Harry though he immediately knew it was a terrible excuse and quite insensitive to how Mrs. Weasley must be feeling right now. If Bill took any offence from his words he didn't show it.

'I know,' said Bill. 'I look around and I feel sad, I had a great time here at Hogwarts and to see the castle like this is unbearable even in these moments but what's unbearable to us right now is that you seem to be keeping your distance from everyone, especially with things as they are.'

Harry paused for a moment to consider his words; the last thing he wanted to let Bill know was what he was really feeling. Harry didn't want Bill to think that he was neglecting the impact of Fred's death by regretting that the battle even happened, somehow it seemed selfish as far as he was concerned. But it was sort of the truth; he had never wanted to get anyone else involved in this and had insisted of searching for the Horcrux himself but Ron and Hermione had both persuaded him to include others in his search and the battle followed.

'I thought that you'd want some privacy, it's a family tragedy and I didn't want to intrude,' he said although he wished it sounded a bit more convincing, Bill though walked up to him until they stood side by side looking out at the lake.

'You think you're not part of our family?' asked Bill quietly.

'I may wish I was but the truth is that I'm not really.'

Bill stood in silence with Harry for a few moments, Harry wondered who would break the silence and to his great relief it was Bill who spoke first.

'You know, Percy was the brains of the family at Hogwarts,' he said. 'Charlie was a great Quidditch player, as is Ginny, Fred and George were the trouble makers but Ron. Ron had part of us all in him, brave, smart, a trouble maker, and a not too bad Keeper from what I've heard. And I tell you something else; all of them developed extra qualities that were brought out because of you.' Harry was taken by complete surprise by this.

'Me, I did nothing really,' said Harry rather timidly, but Bill took no notice.

'You led Ron and Hermione after the Philosopher's Stone, saved Ginny from a Basilisk, Dad from a Snake, taught Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons and now you've saved all of us from You Know Who and even now you feel unable to take credit from the good that you've done.'

The speech ended and though it did make him feel better, Harry still felt no relief from the guilt that was built up inside of him. Bill made no mention of Fred's death or of his current feelings of the battle itself; Harry concluded that this was something he would have to face by speaking with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley face to face.

'Where is Mrs. Weasley Bill?' he asked softly. Bill smiled at him, 'they're in the hospital wing with Fred,' he replied.

Harry nodded his thanks and Bill understood, he turned back and made his way back to the front entrance of the castle and Harry felt each step become more of a burden. He knew he would not look forward to his first meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley following the battle and now his fears were beginning to betray him, his chest felt tight, he found it hard to swallow as his fears boiled to the surface. Would they blame him for what happened? Would they even speak to him or let him come up to them? Maybe Ginny would use a Bat Bogey Hex on him as he entered the hospital wing. All of these were on his mind so much that his journey to the hospital fazed out of his mind until quite suddenly, as far as he was concerned, he was staring at the door. He took a deep breath and opened the doors and stepped inside.

The sight before him that would haunt his dreams for a long time to come was terrible. The wing had been magically expanded to accommodate the dead who had been laid out neatly so that their family and friends could pay their respects. Harry walked slowly past them and with each turn of his head his heart sank. He saw classmates and students he had learnt magic with lying dead before him, their faces pale and still, expressionless, at peace perhaps. He looked over and saw Colin Creevey's parents and his brother, Dennis who were grieving the loss of their son and Harry could not face them. He carried on past the bodies until he found them; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, two of the finest people he had ever known were paying their ultimate price for associating themselves with Harry Potter. They had taken him into their home and had treated him like he was their own son; spent birthdays and Christmases with them, laughed and ate with them, as far as he was concerned they were the family he never had. As he approached them he stopped, his fear was now at boiling point and his feet felt like they were filled with lead, making him unable to move to them nor walk away from them. He was trapped in a nightmare; surely about to be cast away by the family he loved so dearly, his breathing became difficult, his eyes watered as finally Mrs. Weasley looked up and saw him standing there. She got to her feet and rushed towards him; this was it, it was going to happen now, the screaming and shouting. He wouldn't blame her; he did the same thing when Sirius died. Mrs. Weasley rushed ever closer, just an arms length away, she would be able to strike out at him any moment now, he drew a deep breath as she reached him and he suddenly found himself pulled into a tight, warm but glorious embrace.

'Oh Harry,' she cried. 'Where have you been? Arthur and I have been so worried about you.'

She was worried about him? But how could they be worried if they blamed him for the death of their son?

'Oh .. well, I …' started Harry but Mrs. Weasley hugged him even tighter. He looked over Mrs. Weasley's shoulder and saw Mr. Weasley walking up to them. Mrs. Weasley let him out of her grasp and Mr. Weasley, for the first time ever in his life, welcomed Harry with an embrace of his own.

'So I see Bill found you then,' beamed Mr. Weasley, though they were smiling Harry could see the redness of their eyes showing and this made him feel guilty.

'How's George, Ginny and Charlie?' asked Harry desperately to change the subject.

'Oh well, George couldn't face coming up here and so he and Ginny have gone back to the Gryffindor Common Room and Charlie's helping with the disposal of the giants, he felt his experience with large dragons might help the Ministry, they're coping the best they can' said Mrs. Weasley. There was a pause following this and Harry felt that he couldn't contain what he was feeling any longer. Mrs. Weasley turned away and sat back down besides a body which must be Fred..

'I'm so sorry,' said Harry. Mr. Weasley, like McGonagall also had a puzzled look on his face at the words. 'Whatever for?' asked Mr. Weasley gently. Harry felt the time for holding guilt was long gone and he owed them this now.

'It was my fault that this happened, if I hadn't got careless then the Carrows wouldn't have summoned Voldemort and the battle would have been avoided.' Harry felt that by taking responsibility for it the battle it might alleviate his feelings of guilt at Fred's death. However he had no sooner than finished his words then a voice came up from behind him.

'It was not your fault Harry, never say that' said Mrs Weasley who looked up at him.

'It was the Death Eaters, not you what killed our boy and never believe otherwise' cried Mrs. Weasley and Harry noticed fresh tears running down her face.

'But the battle could have been avoided and then …' started Harry but this time Mr. Weasley interrupted.

'Then what? You Know Who would still be alive and many more innocent people and hundreds more families would have been torn apart and the battle would have come sooner or later and even more people would have died,' said Mr. Weasley seriously. 'No what happened last night spared many more people from a terrible fate and while it is hard to see it now; I know that the price paid tonight was worth it.'

These were words like sounded like pure magic to Harry, the Weasleys didn't blame him for Freds death but they also seemed to understand him and how he felt, he felt slightly disappointed not to feel the glorious hope he once did. Ether way, Harry finally saw things as a new beginning. Harry and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley returned downstairs to the Great Hall to gather with the other families and join in with their mourning and celebrations. Harry laughed with them and cried with them but for the first time in a long while, he finally felt free. Throughout the day he made emotional goodbyes to his class mates who were returning home for the summer, Dean left soon to be reunited with his family, Seamus and the Patil twins were picked up by their parents though Parvati wanted to visit Lavender in St. Mungo's. Luna left shortly before he did to meet her father who was being released from Azkaban but not before she kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for everything. He stood in the Entrance of Hogwarts and felt emotional, wondering whether again he would return to this place which brought him so much happiness, he even wondered whether he would ever love it the same way again after all this. For now, as far as he was concerned, it didn't matter; he would deal with the consequences of his actions for weeks to come and he hoped that one day he will not feel guilty for what happened here. He left Hogwarts hoping for a much brighter future ahead.


	2. Chapter 2: Fallout and Succession

CHAPTER TWO: FALLOUT AND SUCCESSION

The village was quiet and the inhabitants were asleep in their beds, nothing was stirring except for one man who was walking up the driveway of a small cottage. The man wasn't at all like the other men in this village; in the night he seemed ordinary enough but in the daylight people would see pale skin, a skeletally thin body with a bald head which bore a most unusual symbol. On this night he was hooded and draped in robes of black which covered all of his features from view but protruding from his robes was a single wand that was outstretched in front of him. The gravel crunched under his slow moving footsteps and the only thing which could alert anyone to his presence was the light coming from a street lamp at the end of the garden. The man's dark eyes glistened as with a single swipe of his wand the lamp went out, concealing him in total darkness. He continued his slow progress to the front door and froze suddenly as a new light emerged out of the front window overlooking the garden, the man crouched out of sight to prevent anyone from seeing him but through the window he could make out a single figure moving about in the kitchen.

Inside was an elderly man, a Muggle who had got out of bed to make a cup of tea for himself and his wife. He was wearing his pajamas and a red nightcap and in front of him was a tea tray carrying two cups and a portable kettle, though to the robed man these objects were as mysterious to him as his wand would be to the Muggle.

The stranger raised his wand and pointed it directly at the key hole of the front door, _'Alohomora,'_ he whispered and the door instantly became unlocked. The man pushed the door inwards and he silently entered the cottage, he was careful not to be discovered although he did not lower his wand. The man walked a small way into the cottage before the door slammed loudly behind him. There was a clatter of china coming from the kitchen as if something had been dropped suddenly, and the old Muggle peered around the corner to see what was happening. He called out into the darkness very timidly but the dark man didn't react.

'Who's there?' cried the old man but the stranger made no response or any noise for that matter as he approached the elderly Muggle. He raised his wand again and cried, _'Avada Kedavra,'_ the elderly man was blasted backwards into the bedroom and crashed into the side of the bed as the green light faded from the kitchen. The man stepped forward again into the bedroom and with another flick of his wand, engulfed the room with that same terrible green light which had just come from the kitchen.

'Another round of Muggle killing Darius?' said a voice from the kitchen. The first man, Darius, left the bedroom and reentered the kitchen to face the newcomer.

'Why didn't you just Apparate and stun the Muggles?' asked the second man who had a more muscular build than the first one and with a deeper voice to match it. Darius lowered his hood and his pale, bald head became apparent to any who would seek to see it.

'Just stun the Muggles? You've gone soft, it's no wonder the Dark Lord chose mediocre tasks for you Jasper,' snarled Darius as the other man lowered his hood revealing his bearded face with long brown hair which was tied back, his eyes were bagged and his skin lacked its normal colour.

'It's not that,' he replied, 'the Ministry has extra sensors in place to detect any killings committed by wizards, right now the Aurors are on a massive offensive, it's unwise to be so reckless.'

Darius however was not so concerned with the Ministry or the Aurors, he was more concerned with the arrival of the others, or however many there were left. Darius was in London when the regime fell but like many others he fled, hoping to meet up with the Dark Lord when he called for them. But no summon came and he had panicked, had he missed the call? Why was the Dark Lord not retaking the Ministry while Mudbloods and Blood-Traitors alike were placing their hands over the Ministry? He had reached Sheffield when he managed to meet up with a Death Eater who managed to escape the carnage at Hogwarts. He told Darius of how the Dark Lord fell and remembered how he wouldn't believe it; the Dark Lord killed by the hands of Harry Potter? Severus Snape had testified to the Dark Lord himself of Potter's mediocre magical skill so how had he managed it? These were some of the questions that he wanted to know, as well as what was the next phase now that the Dark Lord was gone.

'Jasper what do you know of the Dark Lord's defeat?' he asked suddenly. The man named Jasper sat down at the table, conjured up a glass of water and began helping himself to the Muggle's bread.

'I don't know much, only what I've heard from the Daily Prophet. Very few of our kind got out of Hogwarts and none of them seem to have been present when the Dark Lord confronted Potter,' he said.

'Who made it out?'

'Very few but what I've heard is that Dolohov, Greyback, and Bellatrix are dead; Rookwood, Macnair, and Yaxley are in Azkaban and I don't know what happened to Malfoy, or any of the others though I suspect many more are dead.'

'What… what about the Dark Lord?'

'The body of the Dark Lord has been placed under heavy guard although its whereabouts are unknown; some suspect the Department of Mysteries'

Darius let out a cry of grief, the thought of their unworthy hands touching the body of the Dark Lord sickened him, and he vowed to himself that they would all pay dearly for what they had done. Darius waited quietly with the man named Jasper for what seemed like hours, he even allowed himself time to rest and eat from the Muggle kitchen. After a while Jasper got up suddenly. Darius eyed him intently.

'Right,' said Jasper, 'I'm off.'

'Where are you going?' asked Darius.

'Away from here and as far from the Ministry as I can'

'You can't, the others still haven't arrived yet.' Jasper laughed but it was devoid of any humour but rather the exasperation of Darius' plea.

'Don't you see? There are no others, no-one else is coming tonight or ever again.'

'You cannot leave, it is our responsibility to carry on the order in the name of the Dark Lord,' cried Darius who seemed quite desperate to Jasper who just laughed at him.

'The Dark Lord is dead, the Death Eaters are dead, our time is done,' he said finally. Darius' eyes were bulging with insanity and rage, to Jasper the Dark Lord's decision to set Darius minor tasks was to contain his ever increasing instability. Not even a year ago, Darius had dropped his family name and had instead adopted the Dark Lord's ancestral name; Slytherin. Many of the Death Eaters had laughed at him when he decided to do this, many viewed Darius as a sub-standard wizard whose mental instability threatened to undermine the most sensitive of operations. The Dark Lord however saw things differently and instead played on Darius insanity and channeled it into a massive Muggle killing spree. This had earned him life in Azkaban but the Dark Lord freed him when the prison had been ransacked by Death Eaters last year.

'You know what happens when people mock me,' breathed Darius as a vein began pulsating in his left temple. Jasper turned, the laughter gone now and he raised his own wand and pointed it at the insane man before him.

'It would be most unwise to threaten me,' snarled Jasper but Darius took no notice, his wand remaining outstretched.

'The Dark Lord would kill you for your insubordination!'

'The Dark Lord is dead and besides I take no orders from a weak wretch like you, you were not even in Slytherin.'

'You will take orders from the one who succeeds him,' whispered Darius who became much calmer as he began to examine his wand more. Jasper just stared at him.

'You, succeed the Dark Lord? Nonsense, no-one succeeds the Dark Lord.'

'Oh but his Disciple would,' cried Darius who raised his wand so Jasper could see clearly. 'This is the wand of the Dark Lord, it was entrusted to me when he seized a much greater wand from Albus Dumbledore and now it becomes mine.'

Jasper eyed the wand intently. 'Impossible,' he breathed but he knew he was lying, he had seen that wand before in the hands of the Dark Lord, there could be no mistake, somehow this wretch had got hold of the wand of the Dark Lord. 'I will have none of this!' he yelled and he turned away from Darius and made for the door.

'Stop!' shrieked Darius Slytherin, 'you will obey me for I am the Disciple of the Dark Lord and we will carry on with the Dark Lords wishes!'

But Jasper had Apparated with a loud crack before Darius could cast any spell and unleash his fury but upon witnessing the desertion, the man named Darius Slytherin brought his wand down and the house exploded.


	3. Chapter 3: The Minister's Request

CHAPTER THREE: THE MINISTERS REQUEST

It was a bright summer's day, the most peaceful day so far but Harry was feeling uneasy. It had been a few short days since the Battle of Hogwarts and the horror's of that fateful night were still plaguing his dreams with images of dead friends and comrades who had defended him. He was still wondering whether he had made the right decision in allowing the residents of Hogwarts to fight for him that night despite the fall of Voldemort. He dared not share this worry with Ron or Hermione who were both coming to terms with the battle in their own way, besides he had already expressed his feelings to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about and they had given him a few things to think about. He also felt lonely, Ron had Hermione and they were currently in Australia to find her parents and he felt like he had no one. Harry wished very much he had Ginny with him but he decided that it was too soon to pursue a relationship and he felt it would be arrogant to assume that she still felt the same for him in light of Fred's death. The Weasley family had expressed no ill will towards him over Fred's death in fact they were amongst the first to rush him and celebrate Voldemort's downfall and in those initial moments the adrenaline he felt disguised any and all misgivings he would later feel. Harry was lying down on the grass looking up towards the bright blue sky and it looked more beautiful than he had ever remembered seeing it. The clouds were white and fluffy; the wind was a small breeze which blended perfectly with the summer sun which Harry welcomed for its cooling effect. He lay there alone, dreaming of happier times when his mind wasn't filled with the guilt that was consuming most of his days. He did feel better now than he did a few days ago, he felt a tiny surge of hope underneath all his misgivings. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him that but now the thought of actually living made him feel even more uneasy. He also wished he had someone to confide in with this but Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus were dead and he didn't want to hurt the Weasley family any more than he already had done and his friends were absent. The decision to return to the Burrow was not one he had planned for, for the first time Harry had considered returning to Grimmauld Place with Kreacher and making the house livable once again. After so many months on the run from the Death Eater's the Black family house sounded very appealing and the thought of bringing it back into the light seemed like a worthy motivation to him except that it wasn't to be. Mrs. Weasley would have none of it when he suggested the idea; 'don't be silly, you're coming back with us and we'll have no arguments about that,' she had said to him and so he had given in. Kreacher and the house elves of Hogwarts remained to help sweep the castle of any hidden magical defenses placed by the Death Eaters. He knew owed a lot to Snape and he vowed to make things right when a little time had passed to allow things to sink in. But even this didn't help him feel any better, Hermione had immediately left for Australia with Ron and Percy to find her parents and remove the memory charm she had performed on them. Harry had decided to remain behind, he told Hermione that he wanted to help with the reconstruction of Hogwarts but the truth was much simpler, he couldn't bear to watch Ron and Hermione all over each other on a long journey knowing what he had lost himself.

The Ministry of Magic though was free again and Kingsley was determined to make it a better organization than the one that fell but they were yet to try Ministry collaborators who worked willingly the Death Eater regime. One of the first things he had done when he met Kingsley was to name Dolores Umbridge as head of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission and he briefly informed him of the crimes he witnessed committed by the committee. He felt a certain satisfaction as he held out a recent copy of the new Daily Prophet.

_DOLORES UMBRIDGE ARRESTED_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge, former Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic and one time headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was arrested yesterday charged with the willful collaboration with the Death Eaters. _

_Ms __Umbridge was led from her estate this morning by Ministry officials and was officially charged with abuse of power and crimes against the wizarding world, onlookers have claimed the accused sobbed unrestrainedly throughout the proceeding and has been remanded in Azkaban to await trial. Ms. Umbridge, 42, served as Undersecretary to former Minister Cornelius Fudge, who was unavailable for comment, before being assigned to Hogwarts where she enjoyed a short stint as Headmistress before being replaced by Albus Dumbledore. It is her role as head of the so-called 'Muggle-Born Registration Committee' which has brought about these charge where allegedly she participated and authorized the seizure of wands from Muggle-Born wizards, false imprisonments to Azkaban, and most shockingly the use of the Dementor's kiss upon said victims. _

_Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt was quick to welcome the news proclaiming it as the "the first step in the reconstruction of our world as we bring to justice those who attempted to corrupt and destroy it". The arrest of Madam Umbridge is the first such arrest conducted by the new Ministry since its formation in the hours following the defeat of You Know Who although it is believed that there are plans to expand this with an announced series of investigations into the conduct of Ministry officials who served under the Death Eaters. Some officials have expressed some concern over the proposals claiming that it amounts to no more than a 'witch hunt' but one official, Percy Weasley, newly appointed Undersecretary to the Minister issued a short statement from Sydney, Australia simply stating "if you've nothing to hide then you nothing to worry about"._

Whilst Harry smiled with the satisfaction that Umbridge was facing Azkaban he wished it was enough to alleviate the horrible feeling in his stomach when his mind returned to the present. He sat up suddenly and looked around the field, he couldn't see the Burrow behind the trees that blocked its view but he still couldn't shake the terrible feeling something was wrong. He wondered whether it was just his imagination after so long spent running from Death Eaters and sensing potential danger lurking nearby. He concluded that it was just him but then he noticed that his breath was turning to steam in front of him but he knew this was impossible; it was a bright sunny day and it wasn't cold. But then there was something truly strange; he was starting to feel cold as the horrific memories in his head were boiling to the surface and they were becoming louder and louder until the noise became so loud that when he closed his eyes he felt that he was back in the battle again. A terrible sensation gripped him as he spun around and saw it.

'No,' he breathed.

A grey mist was descending from the sky and was coming towards him, a terrible dread filled him and he began to understand what was happening. Knowing immediately what this meant he drew out his repaired phoenix feather wand and directed it at the mist and cast a dispersion spell, with a bang and a flash of light the mist dispersed into six separate parts. As he stood there watching, the noises in his head growing more loudly by the minute, six Dementors emerged from the mist and approached him in a circular formation above him. His lungs grew heavy as he felt the icy chill engulf his whole body, the Dementors descended on him without warning and Harry found himself thrown to the ground as they soared right by him. He closed his eyes from the pain and before him he saw a terrible sight. He saw Ron, Hermione, all of Hogwarts fighting dark wizards in the Great Hall and as he looked to the side he saw the bodies of Fred, Remus and Tonks laying there, the noise and cries of the battle was going to engulf him and drive him to madness. He knew it. He opened his eyes to see the Dementors converging on him and with every ounce of strength he could muster he raised his wand and tried to think of every happy thought he could think of. He went through images in his mind, meeting Ron and Hermione, a club hitting a troll, Quidditch, flying, Sirius, seeing his mother and father; but every image seemed to evaporate as soon as he came up with them.

'_Expecto Patronum,' _he cried in vain but his wand only seemed capable of producing silver vapour. He watched in horror as the Dementors closed in on him and it that moment he considered surrendering to his inevitable fate, after everything he had survived he would now suffer a fate worse than death. He realized that he would never see Ron again, nor Hermione, or Hogwarts, the Weasleys.

Then a sudden realization dawned on him, one final hope that he wouldn't let go off. The smell of perfume, distant hints of the Burrow, beautiful and dashing red hair, the grace and power she possessed on a broomstick, Ginny was the only image that wouldn't leave his mind now or ever.

'_Expecto Patronum!' _he roared to the heavens.

With the greatest force he had ever felt in his life, the silver stag erupted out of his wand and collided with the oncoming Dementors. Harry let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his stag as he felt a powerful warmth flood his veins and very soul with energy and Harry suddenly felt strong as he got to his feet. With a motion of his wand he directed the stag at each Dementor in turn who rebounded against it and withdrew from the sight of battle. But the Dementors were not withdrawing completely, they were rebounding back and attacking again and Harry had to concentrate to keep his stag in form as he directed it against each Dementor in turn. He heard people running and calling out to him but as they grew closer the Dementors started backwards in full retreat. He stood there, wand outstretched as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and George came running into the scene each of them with their wand outstretched but the Dementors had already returned to the mist.

'Harry what happened?' cried Mr. Weasley in shock. Harry was looking around for any more of them.

'Dementors,' he replied. 'Six of them right here, came out of nowhere.'

'Oh my god, Harry are you alright?' cried Ginny and she took him by the arm, butterflies were dancing in his stomach even as the adrenaline began to fade and he calmed himself.

'I'm fine,' he said back to her and she smiled at him, he turned to Mr. Weasley.

'I thought the Dementors would return to Ministry control after Voldemort's downfall?' They flinched still at the sound of Voldemort's name.

'Not quite, most have returned and are being contained but the others have gone rogue and aren't interested in simply running Azkaban anymore,' said Mr. Weasley who was sweating from the run.

'How did you know what was going on?' asked Harry them curiously.

'We saw the mist rising over the trees and noticed something was wrong, I tell you Harry you always go for the theatrics don't you?' joked George and Harry was happy to see his sense of humour hadn't died also.

Mrs. Weasley took Harry by the other arm and she had a concerned look on her face.

'Arthur you should send a message to Kingsley about this,' she said before turning to Harry. 'Harry best come back to the house, there might be more of them.'

'I don't think so Mum,' said George. 'There's only five of us and only six Dementors attacked Harry so if there was any more of them they wouldn't have given up so fast would they?'

That was a good point as far as Harry was concerned but that only left him feeling safer from another attack for the time being but the thought of rogue Dementors was terrifying as far as he was concerned.

'It's not the point,' said Mrs. Weasley whom Harry sensed was close to becoming angry. 'The spell used to repel Dementors is incredibly tricky and difficult for an adult never mind a child and apart from Harry here, none of us really have any experience fighting Dementors.'

'Well actually…' started Harry but Ginny interrupted him.

'We can all do it mum, Harry taught us how to do it two years ago.'

Mrs. Weasley were taken aback at this and stared at Harry. He forgot that they didn't really know everything about the DA and Harry's classes.

'You… Harry… taught them magic?' stammered Mrs. Weasley and Harry turned red and felt very small right now.

'Well … I' he started before being interrupted again.

'Yeah he taught defensive lessons in the Room of Requirement for several months,' said George.

'And he taught half our year,' added Ginny who was smiling with pride.

The Weasley's were shocked and surprised about this and as they walked back to the Burrow he filled them in about life under Umbridge and the DA lessons.

'Well we knew you had formed a group dedicated to resisting You Know Who but actually learning magic? You were lucky you weren't expelled,' said Mrs. Weasley shocked, but Harry noticed a silent Mr. Weasley who was beaming at him.

Harry suddenly realized he was feeling warm again and he looked down at his right hand to see that Ginny had taken hold of his hand and suddenly he felt light as a feather. The battle with Dementors seemed like hundreds of years ago, the trees and the fields seemed more rich and colourful with Ginny in his arms and the remaining Weasley's had disappeared; it was just only him, her and the whole beautiful world. His daydream ended abruptly when George spoke up; 'Dad its Kingsley and it looks like he's got a whole entourage with him.'

Harry turned his attention back to the Burrow and saw that George was right, the new Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt was running towards them with a couple of Aurors in tow and it looked like two more were stationed at the Burrow.

'Arthur, Molly, Harry I'm glad I caught up with you first,' he said quickly, Harry couldn't help but sense something was wrong judging by the look of Kingsley's face, he didn't even know about the Dementor attack yet.

'What's wrong?' he asked Kingsley before anyone said anyone else.

'There's a new issue we need to discuss,' said Kingsley seriously.

'Well let's go inside and sit down,' said Mr. Weasley with a gesture to the house but before he moved, Kingsley gave a nod to the two Aurors behind him who proceeded to enter the Burrow.

'There're just going to do a quick sweep of the house, just in case,' said Kingsley who acknowledged the puzzled looks on the Weasleys faces.

They waited silently outside for a few more minutes while the two Aurors, who Harry had never seen before, searched the house. Harry was starting feel unnerved now, he did not expect such a commotion over security since Voldemort was dead but that very fact made him more and more concerned that something was seriously wrong. Finally the Aurors came outside and signaled an all clear. They all entered the Burrow and sat down at the kitchen table.

'_Muffliato' _cried Kingsley who had raised his wand swiftly to make sure their conversation would remain private. The Minister sat down at the head of the table and began to speak softly but clearly.

'When You Know Who was defeated the Death Eater run Ministry collapsed and the remaining Death Eaters fled London as the Order of the Phoenix regained control of the Ministry, what we haven't released yet is the details of our anti-Death Eater operations which so far have led to the death of several Death Eaters with five more apprehended and sent to Azkaban.'

'That's great news,' said Harry but he was instantly silenced by Kingsley.

'Please wait Harry, what also has also been kept from public knowledge is the details of a couple of Muggle murders committed by wizards,' Kingsley said solemnly. 'I'm sorry to tell you that at the location of each crime was … well.'

Kingsley couldn't bring himself to speak the word and instead he opened up a piece of parchment and laid it out on the table for all to see and what Harry saw made his heart freeze and made him feel like he had been struck in the gut by a Hippogriff. The parchment had a newspaper photograph on it of two small cottages, both had their doors blown off the hinges and the walls looked singed by fire but hovering above both of them, plain as day, was the Dark Mark.

'It was confirmed by Ministry officials at both addresses, the image is real,' said Kingsley who was staring at the shocked and hurt faces of the Weasley's.

'Impossible,' gasped Ginny whose eyes watered as she clutched her face. 'But You Know Who is dead, it's over isn't it? It can't be him, it just can't be.'

Mr. Weasley put his arm around his daughter as he tried to comfort her, his own emotions seemed to mirror the others. Mrs. Weasley seemed lost for words and George went very pale and quiet, his eyes filling with tears, but Harry felt a hot hatred rise within. After all that they had suffered, that everyone had lost, Voldemort was dead so why were there still Dark Marks appearing in the sky? Why were the Death Eaters carrying on the struggle?

'Who?' asked Harry in a deadly tone that reflected his anger? Everyone looked at him.

'We don't know, although the perpetrator seems to be one man and he refers to himself only as the Disciple,' said Kingsley.

This still made no sense to Harry as all of Voldemorts main supporters were at Hogwarts during the battle and most had either been killed or arrested and he could think of no-one else who would have the power or influence to carry on the movement without Voldemort.

'How do you know this?'

'Because he left a note at the murder scene and one was directed at you Harry.'

'Me?'

'It seems so, whoever this Disciple is he has clearly taken a keen interest in you which is rather unsurprising as far as I'm concerned, you are the natural target for revenge attacks from Death Eaters or their supporters,' said Kingsley.

Harry agreed with Kinglsey's assessment; any loyal support of Voldemort would naturally hold him personally responsible for Voldemorts death and it seems he has found such a person.

'There's more though,' continued Kingsley and once again everyone turned their attention back to the Minister. 'There has been a new wave of Muggle attacks in the area as well as reports of Dementor activity.'

'I was attacked by six Dementors just now,' said Harry.

Kingsley jumped in shock by what he heard.

'Are you …?'

'We're fine but Minister what's going on?' Harry asked seriously and was becoming more concerned as Kinglsey sighed.

'Harry I'm afraid I must ask something of you, something that only you may be able to answer but I need to do this privately,' he said.

This was not the first time that a Minister for Magic had wanted a word with him in private; both Fudge and Scrimgeour had wanted something from him also. Harry however trusted Kingsley, he had fought the Death Eaters with the Order when the Ministry was rejecting the return of Voldemort and most importantly of all; Dumbledore had trusted him.

'It's ok,' he replied kindly. Kinglsey turned to the Weasley's.

'Molly, Arthur I'm sorry that I can't include you in this but this really is something for Harry more than anyone else and I must speak to him privately first,' he said carefully so not to offend them.

Kingsley smiled at them as they nodded their approval and gestured Harry to follow him into the back garden. They closed the wooden door behind them and walked into the Burrow's large garden in silence as took in the beautiful scenery around them. Finally Kingsley spoke.

'I know we had a brief conversation back at Hogwarts the other day Harry but I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate the time you're giving me right now when I'm sure you are tired of Ministry business and dark wizards.'

Harry laughed at the accuracy of Kingsley's assessment.

'Thank you Minister but I've pretty much gotten used to it by now.'

Kingsley smiled.

'I wanted to congratulate you on the arrest of Umbridge the other day,' said Harry. 'It's nice to finally see some justice for a change.'

'It's thanks to you,' said Kingsley who sounded much more like the Minister and not the Auror. 'Without your testimony we may not have been able to even begin these proceedings, but the arrest of Dolores Umbridge has sent shockwaves through the magical elite and there seems to be a momentum gathering for future trials.'

Harry seemed to sense great pride coming from Kingsley as he spoke. Harry suddenly remembered something else which he had totally overlooked in the euphoria of Voldemort's defeat.

'Minister I need to ask you about Gringott's and the goblins because we kind of…'

'Robbed it,' laughed Kingsley loudly, 'it was a bold move Harry, Remus and I could hardly believe it when we heard but rest assured we have sent a delegation to Gringott's to explain, hopefully we'll a see a resolution in the next few days.'

'Thank you,' said Harry with relief. Kingsley became serious and looked at him in a manner which made Harry uneasy.

'Harry I wasn't totally honest back in the house with Molly and Arthur because I didn't want to upset them, but what I told you about this 'Disciple' wasn't the whole truth.'

Harry suddenly went from feeling uneasy to very nervous, whenever he had been given news like this is never usually turned out very well; learning of the prophecy in Dumbledore's office was a good example of this.

'Harry this man doesn't just call himself the Disciple; he apparently refers to himself specifically as the Disciple of the Dark Lord,' said Kinglsey quietly.

Harry froze and stood looking at Kingsley in utter confusion.

'The what?'

Kingsley blinked, surprised by his response.

'He claims to be the hand chosen successor of You Know Who and has christened himself the Disciple of You Know Who.'

Kingsley's answer didn't help matters because it didn't make sense to him; none whatsoever.

'The Disciple of Lord Voldemort?' said Harry confirming the name Kingsley had mentioned. 'That's nonsense, Voldemorts intention since he was at Hogwarts was to become immortal, that was the point of the Horcruxes, he saw no other equal and so would never chose a disciple.'

Harry suddenly thought of Dumbledore and the journeys they took together into the Pensive two years ago which had armed him with the knowledge to defeat Voldemort and even now it was proving more useful than he dared imagine. Through those memories he had learnt of Tom Riddle's desire to acquire artifacts linking him to the wizarding world as well as his fondness for Hogwarts. But his knowledge of his great enemy did not help him with the current crisis; he looked at Kingsley and sensed there was something else and true to his instincts, Kingsley delivered another bombshell; the biggest of all.

'He also claims to have proof that he is Riddle's successor, he claims to possess the wand of You Know Who himself and that it proves his ascension to the leadership of the Death Eaters,' said Kingsley quietly and this time Harry didn't know quite what to say.

'That just can't be,' stammered Harry but even he couldn't be sure about that. He knew that Lord Voldemort would never give his precious wand to anyone, even though he took possession of the Elder Wand. If Voldemort had handed this Disciple his wand then that could represent a rallying point for his supporters to regroup and continue the war.

'I see that you understand the significance of this development,' said Kingsley seriously and Harry couldn't help but agree. If this man did indeed have Voldemort's wand then he could potentially rally surviving Death Eaters and continue the struggle. It would never end.

'Are we even sure that it is Voldemort's wand?' asked Harry desperately to disprove this theory. Kingsley looked even more solemn.

'That is one option we are considering but in order to do that I must ask a terrible service of you.'

Harry really didn't like the sound of that especially since he suspected what Kingsley might ask of him.

'No-one has dared to inspect the body of You Know Who and I must ask to you come to the Ministry and inspect it to see if his wand is there with him?' said Kingsley and Harry's pulse started racing fast.

'But can't anyone do it?' he asked without thinking.

'I'm afraid no-one else has the courage to go near him and you are the only one to have seen the wand first hand, I'm so sorry Harry but I must ask this of you,' said Kingsley very softly.

Harry thought very hard about this request; Tom Riddle murdered his parents sixteen years ago because of a prophecy that foretold the coming of the one who could defeat him. Harry suffered terribly because of this link and many friends and associates had died fighting him and although Riddle was now dead, he was still affecting him now. He knew he had no choice but that didn't stop him from trying to find a way out this; none came to him however.

'I'll do it,' he said finally.

Kingsley didn't smile but gave an appreciated nod.

'If there was any other way I would take it but right now, once again you are our only hope,' said Kingsley. Harry accepted this and knew that it was another price of defeating the greatest dark wizard who ever lived.

'For now we are going to withhold this information from the public, the very thought of another You Know Who could do much to undermine the current climate of hope we are find ourselves in.'

Harry couldn't disagree with Kingsley, with Voldemort dead the wizarding world can finally unite and rebuild free from the fear of Death Eaters although the sacrifices are under threat by this one man. He wouldn't permit that to happen and would do anything to stop it, even if it meant facing his greatest enemy one last time.


	4. Chapter 4: Return to the Ministry

CHAPTER FOUR: RETURN TO THE MINISTRY

Harry woke up from a surprisingly peaceful sleep and felt light as a feather. As the tiredness left him a sense of dread engulfed him like wave crashing down onto a beach. It came upon him so swiftly that he felt momentarily queasy as he remembered the duty he must perform today. He looked outside the window and he saw the sky was again a beautiful blue with white fluffy clouds though some had hints of grey in them. He thought that the weather didn't do justice to how he felt and as he sat up he jumped nearly a foot to realize that someone was standing in the doorway staring at him.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you,' said Ginny smiling. Harry suddenly felt very warm again and still quite queasy.

'How long have you been standing there?' he asked hesitantly. Ginny laughed softly and she came into his room and sat down on the bed close to him.

'Just enough to notice that you didn't have any nightmares for once,' she said.

'What do you mean for once?' he said, eyeing her suspiciously. 'Have you been watching me sleep?'

'Oh don't be so surprised,' she snapped affectionately. 'I am in the room next to yours so I can often hear you talk in your sleep.'

'Really? Hope I don't say anything too bad,' he said without thinking and he istantly regretted it. Ginny chuckled.

'Oh Harry you are so stupid sometimes,' she laughed as she reached and matted his hair trying to tidy it up for him.

He got out of bed and got dressed, Ginny turned her back on him while he did this and they went downstairs to the kitchen together. He used his wand to make some tea for them while Ginny prepared some morning toast. They sat down with their breakfast and ate and drank silently together for a while and the whole time Harry felt his desire for her multiply. After they had finished and cleared the plates and cups they sat down silently, Harry checked his watch frequently waiting for the time to come when he would set off and Aparate to London.

'I wish you didn't have to do this,' whispered Ginny suddenly and Harry looked at her.

'I have no choice, there is no-one else who would recognize the wand,' he said quietly but the look of concern on her face didn't disappear.

'But having to look at his body,' she said with a shudder.

'I don't fear him.'

'I don't mean it like that, but after everything that's happened you shouldn't have to face him again.'

'I won't ask anyone to do it instead of me either'

'Men,' she huffed impatiently, 'always got to make a martyr out of themselves.'

'I remember you making quite a scene back in the Room of Requirement,' he said rather defensively.

'Ok, you then.'

Harry laughed this time and he really wished this was just him and his much talked about fondness for heroics in over drive here but the danger was real. Someone was going around killing Muggles and setting off Dark Marks, he wouldn't allow a potential rallying symbol for Voldemort supporters to gain any momentum or support.

He was startled by a heavy knock on the door, he and Ginny jumped to their feet and looked at each other suspiciously. Harry made a motion to Ginny who got her wand out and hid it behind her back as he went to the door and slowly opened it.

'Took yer time didn't ya Harry!' boomed the loud voice of Rubeus Hagrid. Harry burst into a smile.

'Hagrid!' he exclaimed, he had never been so happy to see him in all his life as he embraced the gamekeeper, there was a small thud besides him which told him that Ginny that joined in too.

'What are you doing here?' asked Harry who now felt elated by Hagrid's presence.

'Oh well ter Ministry wizards have moved on ter sweepin ter grounds of Hogwarts and politely asked me ter vacate while they do their job uninterrupted,' said Hagrid who didn't seem remotely happy with the arrangement. They invited him in and led him to the largest chair nearest the table and sat down.

'That's good then,' came Ginny, 'that must mean that they have finished in the castle.' Hagrid let out a drawn out sigh.

'Not quite, ter Ministry wants ter sweep the castle again afterwards ter check they haven't missed anything out.'

'But why?' asked Ginny again.

'Cause they found nothing, no spells, no enchantments, no nothing,' said Hagrid again, Harry however had a theory.

'Snape might have removed any Death Eater spells whilst he was Headmaster,' he blurted out. Ginny and Hagrid both looked at him suspiciously. Harry sighed.

'Snape killed Dumbledore at Dumbledore's own request and he persuaded Voldemort to make him Headmaster so he could protect the students,' he said clearly. 'By removing any spells he would make sure that the students at least remained safe from the worst spells.'

'Possible I guess,' said Hagrid though he didn't look at all convinced and Ginny seemed skeptical as well especially since she was part of the student resistance group against Snape at Hogwarts last year. Hagrid however had not easily accepted Harry's story that Snape killed Dumbledore by his own request and still thought that Snape was a traitor. Hagrid had been badly hurt by Dumbledore's death and Harry wouldn't deny him his feelings but he felt everyone was owed the truth. Harry felt this was for Snape's benefit as well as his own; he owed Snape a great debt of gratitude and he wanted to deliver.

'Right, time ter go Harry, don't wanna be late now do we?' said Hagrid suddenly, Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

'Sorry but where are we going Hagrid?'

'Oh, sorry bout that forgot ter tell yeh, ter Minister asked me ter escort yeh to the Ministry so you can err inspect You Know Who,' whispered Hagrid, especially in the last part of the sentence. Harry had wondered if anyone was going to come and escort him to Ministry but he never expected it to be Hagrid, he didn't really want to face this by himself but he wouldn't dare ask any one of his friends to do this with him. Harry had entered the wizarding world with no prior knowledge of the man called Tom Riddle and his story to become the most feared dark wizard of all time; Voldemort. Hagrid himself had told him the story seven years ago and he had discovered that no-one ever referred to Voldemort by name out of fear. This was a fear Harry often felt impatient with, like Dumbledore he never understood why people gave Voldemort a hold over people by refusing to acknowledge his name. Now Voldemort was dead he still wasn't prepared to put anyone else in a position where they would have to face the man they still feared even now.

'Hagrid, are you sure you want to come with me on this?'

'To tell yeh the truth Harry, no I don't really wanna see You Know Who but I would be ashamed not ter go with yeh instead of letting yeh go by yourself,' said Hagrid and Harry appreciated this more than he could tell him right now.

'Right let's go then,' said Harry taking a deep breath and steadying himself.

'Don't you want to wait for Mum and Dad to get up first?' said Ginny suddenly. Harry thought that if Mrs. Weasley were here she might actually talk him out of this and he didn't want to give the chance.

'No, it's probably best that we go now and get this over with, I think I might need the cheer when I get back,' said Harry. Ginny didn't respond, she seemed to understand and merely hugged him, kissed him gently on the cheek and wished him luck.

Harry and Hagrid made their way from the Burrow quickly and began walking along the dirt track which led to the main road a couple of miles away. They walked in silence, taking in the beautiful surroundings that Harry was so very much appreciative of these days. He looked back at the Burrow as it was fading into the distance until the trees and bushes blocked it from view. Once it had gone Harry felt the weight of his task come down upon him and he now seriously wished he hadn't had breakfast this morning. He and Hagrid walked in silence until they steered off track and into a small clearing in the field.

'Where are we going?' he asked Hagrid in surprise.

'We're goin by special Portkey which will take us directly in ter the Minister's office,' replied Hagrid and no sooner had Hagrid said this then Harry saw it sitting in the middle of the clearing; a watering can.

Harry and Hagrid bent down next to it, 'on the count of three; one, two, and- three.' Harry felt the familiar feeling of being lifted off the ground and dragged somewhere by the Portkey. He and Hagrid landed gently and when he looked up, he saw that he was standing in a lavish round office. Covered along the walls were portrats of various looking wizards, he instantly noticed a portrait of Dumbledore behind the Minister's chair which was at the head of the largest desk Harry had ever seen. The desk was black with a green marble top that was covered in mounds of parchment leaving only enough room for a gold feather quill and working space. He returned his attention to the portraits which were looking at him, one of the portraits was of former Minister Rufus Scrimgeour. He felt strange; he never really liked Scrimgeour but he had died protecting him and so he felt a whole of gratitude to the man. He nodded at Scrimgeour's portrait and the Scrimgeour nodded in response.

'Those are some of the most brilliant witches and wizards of the age,' said a deep familiar voice behind him. Harry turned around to see Kingsley Shacklebolt standing at the doorway.

'I hope you didn't mind the special Portkey Harry, from what Dumbledore told me you wouldn't have appreciated any public scene should you have come through the Atrium,' said Kingsley pleasantly.

Kingsley was right of course; he felt guilty enough that people had died for him at Hogwarts and the last thing he would've wanted was a crowd gathering to thank him. Harry had never been comfortable with his fame since birth, he often felt like a fraud taking credit for something he couldn't really remember.

'Thank you for escorting him to me safely,' said Kingsley with a nod to Hagird who looked immensely pleased with himself.

'No problem Minister, if you don't mind I'd like ter go with Harry so he wont be on is own,' said Hagrid with pride. Kingsley however shook his head with a sad look on his face.

'I'm sorry Hagrid but we cannot allow anyone else to know the location of You Know Who's body, I hope you understand,' said Kinglsey softly but Hagrid wasn't happy.

'You can't let Harry go an see You Know Who alone,' cried Hagrid but Kingsley held up his hand.

'He wont be alone Hagrid, I will go in with him; I promise you.'

Hagrid tried to hide his relief, badly which made Harry smirk.

'Oh well, that's a different matter then in it. Very well Minister I leave young mister Potter ere in your capable hands,' beamed Hagrid.

'See you around Hagrid,' said Harry affectionately and Hagrid pulled him into a Hagrid sized bear hug and Harry honestly thought he had broken a rib.

'If you ever need me, you know where I am.'

'Will do.'

Hagrid left the office swiftly and Harry was surprised to see Kingsley shut and lock the door behind him. He knew the moment was coming soon and he swore that his heart was doing cartwheels inside him. He turned his attention back to the office and began admiring the various decorations that adorned the office, the green carpets and the blue ceiling. He finally turned back to Kinglsey.

'So when are we going?'

'Soon, we just need to wait for the memo to say that all is ready,' said Kingsley quietly as if he was trying to make sure no-one is listening in. Harry looked at him suspiciously.

'I'm sorry for all the secrecy but we have yet to be able to sweep the Ministry for any You Know Who sympathizers and supporters and so we are careful not to let slip where the body is being kept.'

'Where is it being kept?' asked Harry quietly, Kingsley came closer to him.

'In a secured chamber in the Department of Mysteries,' whispered Kingsley who at the sight of Harrys expression added; 'we will be going by a secure Floo network directly to the chamber entrance and past the Department itself.'

Harry nodded his approval, he had no desire to see any part of the Department of Mysteries, he had no interest in the place since his ill fated expedition there in his fifth year which had resulted in the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. Suddenly there came a noise; a small crack as a blue piece of parchment came soaring into the office and was caught instantly by Kingsley. He opened the parchment and looked straight at Harry.

'It is time,' he said quietly. Harry felt his heart skip a beat and his anxiety returned stronger; he didn't like to show fear and despite his misgivings he was confident his courage wouldn't fail him now.

Kingsley led Harry silently into a vent which opened behind the fireplace which revealed a lift that was large enough to accommodate two people. He and Kingsley stepped into it and after a few moments the fireplace closed on them and everything became pitch black. Harry closed his eyes as he felt a strong gush of cool wind blow against him and when he opened his eyes he found himself in front of another door. This door looked ancient and the brown wood looked chipped and strange symbols had been carved into it, it had a single gold knocker on the front and its handle was placed on an emblem representing the Ministry of Magic. Harry and Kingsley stepped forward up to the door but neither made any movement, Kingsley turned to him again.

'You Know Who is behind this door, there is no-one else inside and no-one outside, it will just be you and me and I promise you we will not spend more time in there than we need to.'

'OK,' gasped Harry who was trying to control his nerves with some controlled breathing, his heart felt like it about to stop. He nodded to Kingsley again to show that he was ready and Kingsley placed his hand flat against the door. There was a mighty loud creak and crack which made Harry start and the door slowly opened inward and into the next chamber. He half expected Voldemort to be right at the door way ready for him but he found himself taken by surprise to see nothing at all. The door opened completely and Harry stepped into the chamber with Kingsley right beside him.

The chamber wasn't well lit; he couldn't tell how large it was as he couldn't see the walls; the ceiling was so high that Harry wondered if it even was in the Ministry itself or London for that matter. They walked forwards for a while longer until Harry finally saw something. There was a beam of bright light that came from somewhere above them though Harry couldn't tell where and it was directed at a small area in the centre of the chamber. He walked slowly towards this area when he finally saw it. There was a single wooden table that had been set up and lying on top of it, unmistakable to anyone, was a human body covered from head to foot in a black cloak. As Harry got closer to the body his heart began to beat even faster than before and in his mind flashed a wide range of images; a cauldron in a graveyard, Cedric Diggory, a tall man coming out of a cauldron, a snake like face, scarlet eyes, bursts of green light, the words of a prophecy, a collision of spells and finally a thud as his enemy lay defeated on the stone floor of the Great Hall of Hogwarts. At the conclusion of the last image he found himself coming out of his trance to find himself right beside the table; the body was long though very thin, the cloak didn't rise too much from the top of the table.

'Are you ready?' came a deep voice from behind him which dragged him out of his own mind and back with an uncomfortable thud to reality. He couldn't speak right now but merely nodded and with a light swish of a wand the cloak gently unwrapped and levitated upwards, revealing the body underneath.

The skin was grey and paler than Harry had ever seen him in life, his eyes were closed; the flat nose remained still and silent showing no signs of breath. His arms were laid at his side with his long fingers, which often reminded Harry of the long legs of a spider, were laid along the length of his body and were also still. Harry half expected him to revive and attack knowing his enemy was in his presence. The expression on his face was one of peace but it was deceptive, for Harry knew what fate Lord Voldemort was facing now in death but even now staring down at his dead enemy made his insides chill. He finally allowed himself to move and he placed one hand in the pocket inside Voldemorts robes and reached in, he held his breath. Nothing. He walked around to the other side of the table slowly, his footsteps echoing off of the stone floor of the chamber which was the only noise anyone could hear. He reached into the pocket on the other side of Voldemort and reached deeply hoping to miss nothing. He rummaged around several times to be sure, but what he feared most came to past, the yew wand of Lord Voldemort, the brother his phoenix feather, the other half of the twin core was not here.

'Well?' said Kingsley as if he already knew the answer, 'is it here?'

Harry couldn't answer him immediately, though he hoped very much that the wand was here its absence was more worrying because he knew Lord Voldemort. He would never have entrusted anyone else with the wand he bought from Ollivander in the beginning, his sentimentality with all things about his heritage would have prevented him from just throwing away his wand when he took possession of the Elder Wand. Harry knew Voldemort would have kept it rather than let anyone else take possession of it and so the question remained, did the Disciple really have Voldemorts wand? If so then it suggested strongly that Voldemort did indeed choose a successor which meant that fundamentally, everything Harry knew about Tom Riddle was wrong.

'The wand isn't here,' said Harry quietly. Kingsley let out a sigh and with another motion of his wand lowered the cloak back onto Voldemort, concealing him from view again.

'That means the Disciple could have the wand,' admitted Kingsley. 'A most worrying prospect indeed, especially if You Know Who named him as a successor.'

'Possibly,' said Harry who wasn't quite paying attention, 'but I won't know exactly until I see the wand that the Disciple has.'

'That's going to be difficult because so far we've been unable to track him down and we don't expect him to make himself open to capture if he has so few supporters at the moment.'

'What are you going to do?' asked Harry.

'All we can do is to keep the security around you as tight as possible as to not endanger Arthur and Molly while you stay with them,' said Kingsley. 'Furthermore if you decide to move you must let the Ministry know at once.'

'I understand,' said Harry.

So now it continued Harry thought, he thought that his long struggle with Voldemort was over but even now in death he still finds himself at war with dark forces of the Dark Lord. Harry wondered as he walked back with Kingsley whether it would ever end? Would he ever be free from his relationship with Voldemort or would he forever have to battle loyal sympathizers until he dies? Regardless, he was paying the price right now for still being the 'Boy Who Lived'.


	5. Chapter 5: A Weasley Surprise

CHAPTER FIVE: A WEASLEY SURPRISE

Harry wanted returned to the Burrow without any delay, both he and Kingsley didn't want to cause a scene in the Ministry Atrium by making any appearance as he left either and he wanted to disclose to the Weasleys what he saw. He felt he owed them full disclosure. Without saying too much to the Minister, he took the Portkey in the office back and landed much closer to the Burrow than he had left it. He landed with a soft thud onto the lush green grass which he had taken much comfort from in the last several days but no sooner had he started walking back to the Burrow he saw a familiar face coming towards him.

'Hey Harry, been wondering where you got to,' cried Ron.

Harry felt almost speechless at the sight of his best friend and with a wide smile on his face with a feeling of wild elation, he dashed to meet him.

'I thought you were in Australia?' he beamed as he met Ron and they joined with a strong hug and handshake.

'Well apparently Hermione gave her parents more specific instructions when she put the charm on them and we kind of found them quite quick actually,' said Ron.

Harry noticed that Hermione wasn't here with him as he looked around half expecting her to welcome him back also.

'How did things go with the charm removal?'

'Well we met up with this wizard from their Ministry and he assisted in the removal and let's say that their reaction could've been worse,' said Ron tentatively and Harry realized that something must have happened.

'What happened?' he asked seriously as his stomach dropped forebodingly but Ron wouldn't catch his eye as if something embarrassing had occurred.

'Best we go for a walk so that no-one else overhears,' said Ron quietly.

Harry led his friend up onto the hill where he had been spending so much time these days, he decided to wait before he told him about the Dementor attack, providing the Weasley's hadn't told him already.

'What happened?' asked Harry but Ron still looked uncomfortable.

The last time Harry remembered Ron looking like this was when he told him that the Whomping Willow had destroyed his Nimbus Two Thousand broomstick in his third year. Harry had a brief thought of irony at how times had changed.

'When the charm was lifted it took them a while to remember who Hermione was,' said Ron, Harry imagined how painful it must have been for Hermione to witness.

'Was Hermione alright?' asked Harry sincerely and Ron nodded.

'Yeah,' he said. 'She knew it'd be difficult removing a spell that had been on so long but the worst part was when they remembered her and learned what she'd done. They were furious that Hermione had 'violated' the minds, their words not mine, and that they wished that they had a normal daughter.'

'What?' gasped Harry in shock; he hadn't really met Mr. and Mrs. Granger but he knew Hermione well enough to know that she hadn't done it for malice but for their own protection. The comment reminded Harry of Snape's memory of how Aunt Petunia had rejected his mother when Snape used the spell on her.

'They refused to speak to her for a day or two and very nearly disowned her,' said Ron.

Harry felt another tinge of guilt again, if Hermione hadn't come with him on his quest to destroy the Horcuxes, or even associate herself with him, this wouldn't have happened. Something else for him to feel guilty about he thought.

'You better not go blaming yourself for that,' said Ron who was watching him intently as his focus returned to the present.

'Huh?

'I've been told by Ginny and Dad how you've been blaming yourself for things and I tell you mate, you do it way too easily and way too often, give yourself a break.'

'Look, I…'

'Harry you're quick to dismiss your triumphs as luck and you're even faster to blame yourself but never smart enough to take credit when you deserve it,' said Ron with a half smile on his face. The last thing Harry wanted was another lecture on what was his fault and what wasn't; he instead tried to change the subject slightly.

'So where's Hermione now?'

'She's traveling back the Muggle way from Australia with her parents,' said Ron returning to his story.

'So they forgave her?' asked Harry with some hope to his voice. Ron beamed at him.

'Yeah eventually, she was able to explain to them why she had done it and when we told them about what happened this year they were soon in a more understanding frame of mind.'

'That's something at least,' said Harry with some relief, at least this was some good news. He now regretted blaming himself so quickly for things before he even had the full story.

He wondered for a moment that had he really understood the bigger picture all along, if he had not underestimated how much everyone was willing to sacrifice to fight Voldemort would he have realized all along that that the benefits well outweighed the sacrifice? Would he feel less guilty now if he had? Was he too quick to blame himself for the deaths? Was he arrogant enough to claim responsibility for everything? Was death always going to be an inevitable price for defeating him? Why can't he see or accept that even now? Something he had is now gone and he just can't tell what.

'So where've you been mate, I was look all over for you?' said Ron absent mindedly as he bit into a red apple suddenly. Harry jumped out of his day dream.

'To see Voldemort's body,' he replied without thinking, there was a coughing noise as Ron choked on his apple and Harry had to use his wand to give Ron some relief.

'You did what? Where? Why?' he blurted out in total shock, Harry briefly had to suppress a laugh from Ron's shock expression.

He spent the next few minutes filling Ron in on the Dementor attack, Kingsley's visit and the story about the murdered Muggles and the Minister's request to visit Voldemort's body to see whether the wand was there or not. As he spoke, Ron's face became varied, from shock, to horror, to anger.

'Another Death Eater trying to the take the place of You Know Who?' cried Ron with fury. 'Fred isn't even buried yet and they want to start the killings again?'

Harry didn't quite know what say, he hadn't spoke in depth about Fred, or about Tonks or Lupin which was most painful for him personally. Harry felt a tinge of shame as he came to realize that he hadn't really thought about Remus or Tonks, or about his godson, Teddy who was now being cared for by his grandmother. His eyes began to sting as he remembered the sight of Remus and Tonks who were laid next to each other in the Great Hall and how the last remnants of his father was now gone. Wormtail, Sirius and Lupin were dead and so his only living links to his parents was gone, he mourned an end of an era.

Beside him Ron composed himself and looked at Harry seriously.

'Mum's talking about holding Fred's funeral in two days,' he said very softly. Harry's heart skipped a beat; he had wondered when the first funerals were taking place though he hadn't dared to ask. He sent a letter to Dromeda Tonks the day after the battle to express his condolences and promised to visit, he decided right now and then to fulfill that promise as soon as possible.

'Where's it going to take place?' Harry asked carefully.

'Here, Dad's been talking about building a family plot near the largest tree and so the whole family's going to be there, you and Hermione of course and there's going to be invites sent out to some other friends as well.'

Harry didn't know what to say to him, he felt guilty for Fred's death and for the death of Remus and Tonks and even now he didn't know what to say to the grieving relatives.

'I'm sorry,' he said quietly and Ron looked at him strangely as if he had spoken a different language.

'For what?' asked Ron also quietly, barely above a whisper.

'For everything,' replied Harry sadly who could no longer contain himself, 'I'm sorry that my recklessness caused this.'

A sharp jolt of pain hit his right arm; Ron had punched him.

'What's that for?'

'You being a prat,' said Ron. 'Mum doesn't blame you; Dad doesn't blame you, George, Bill. Ginny, Percy they don't blame you either, so stop blaming yourself.'

'I just needed you to know,' said Harry, Ron rolled his eyes and the conversation ended there.

They sat there up on the field overlooking the Burrow for what seemed like an eternity and Harry valued every precious second of it since he knew how quickly things can turn on him. He decided that now was another opportune moment for him to speak of something else.

I'm going to see Andromeda Tonks tomorrow,' said Harry suddenly, Ron looked at him with shock and then guilt.

'I'm so sorry, I nearly forgot about Lupin and Tonks with everything that has been going on, Harry I'm sorry mate, I knew how much Lupin meant to you,' said Ron with a sympathetic tone to his voice.

Harry felt his eyes water up, Ron's condolence finally brought home to him his own loss in the fight against Voldemort. His time with Sirius and Lupin now seemed like a distant memory, a dream of something that never was and never will be again. His parents, Sirius and now Lupin were all gone. He allowed his mind to succumb to the flashback of memories, he thought about his time with Lupin which turned out to be more than all the time he got to spend with Sirius and his parents' altogether. He remembered how tired and shabby Lupin looked, sleeping alone on the Hogwarts Express and how he, Ron and Hermione had sat in his compartment. His one great legacy from Lupin will always be his Patronus which was a spell that Harry was most fond of; it would forever remind him of Lupin and his father.

'Any idea when the funeral will be?' came Ron's voice suddenly dragging Harry back to reality once again.

'No idea,' said Harry truthfully but he would make a point to ask Andromeda tomorrow, he would make sure he got to say goodbye to Lupin at least.

'Harry I really am sorry,' said Ron again, 'I forgot about Lupin's relationship to you and your mum and dad so I know how you must be feeling.'

'Like a part of me died with him,' said Harry sadly. 'There's no one else now from back then, Moody, Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius, my parents, they're all gone now, no-one else.'

Harry caught a glimpse of Ron whose eyes were now filled with tears but he was too slow to turn away from Harry so that he wouldn't notice. Harry put a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder.

'Nothing stays like this does it?' observed Ron quietly and Harry let out a longing sigh.

'If only,' he said.

They sat there together and after a while they began to joke and have a laugh together and Harry cherished every moment of cheer with Ron. It was like being back at Hogwarts in his earliest years when there was nothing but adventure and Quidditch. Harry had only just realized how much he missed Quidditch but he lost his Firebolt in the last flight from Privet Drive and he was sure there was no chance of either finding it or recovering it. He resolved to buy another one on his next opportunity to visit Diagon Alley.

'George is planning to reopen the joke shop,' said Ron when Harry told him of his intention to visit Diagon Alley.

'That's great news we could do with some cheering up,' said Harry enthusiastically.

'I'm thinking of going to help him run it for a while,' said Ron seriously and this made Harry stop.

'Aren't you thinking of going back to Hogwarts?' said Harry.

'I dunno,' said Ron, 'I might go back if Hermione's going and then I'll help George, mind you, what are you planning to do next?'

'I …' started Harry but then he realized he didn't know. Professor McGonagall had invited him back to Hogwarts to finish his schooling but he had yet to commit himself to any certain path. Ron was not looking at him, as if he already knew Harry's uncertainty before he even asked the question.

'I haven't really thought about it too much,' confessed Harry but Ron just shrugged.

'I didn't think you would've but it's something we've got to think about really, though you don't really need to worry that much,' said Ron.

'What do you mean by that?' asked Harry and Ron looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

'You just defeated You Know Who in front of witnesses; you're going to be more famous than ever so you're going to be able to do anything you want after this.'

Harry hadn't quite thought of that but he realized Ron was right, how do you top defeating the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time?

Harry and Ron walked slowly back to the Burrow and they were laughing and joking once more, just enjoying being in each others company again and the cold feeling in Harry's stomach was now gone, it barely registered with him that a few hours ago he was inspecting a body. He walked into the kitchen to find himself staring at the sight of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny who were not looking too pleased. He suddenly remembered that he had promised to return to let them know how everything went, he had totally forgotten in the excitement of Ron's return.

'Harry where have you been?' snapped Ginny who looked furious.

'Me and Ron were just talking and …'

'You said you would be coming straight back to let us know what was going on,' interrupted Ginny and Harry could see tears welling up in her eyes. Mr. Weasley stood up beside his daughter and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'Ginny dear, please calm down,' he said softly and Ginny sat down in a huff with her arms folded in her lap.

'I'm sorry,' said Harry, 'I just got caught up with Ron being back.'

'I understand dear but understand we were worried,' said Mrs. Weasley who seemed to be showing better restraint than Ginny though Harry did sense some tension.

'I didn't mean to worry you,' he said sincerely.

He wasted no more time though and promptly filled them in on the journey to the Ministry and the visit to the chamber where Voldemort's body was being kept. He finally explained that his wand was not there and that he and Kingsley believe that the Disciple may have the wand as he claims.

'Merlin's Beard,' cried Mr. Weasley, 'and you're sure you didn't miss it?'

'Absolutely, Riddle would not have entrusted his wand to anyone,' said Harry, 'he would see no-one else as worthy as himself.'

'Then that means he intends to kill you?' spoke Ginny for the first time since her outburst. Harry looked at her.

'More than likely but I'm ready for him when he does,' said Harry.

The Weasley's were not quite sure what to make of the last part of his statement as he raised his repaired wand. Suddenly Ron gasped.

'The twin core,' he said in comprehension as he looked at Harry's wand with awe.

Harry nodded back with half a smile on his face as he remembered the strength of the twin cores and how it had saved his life in a graveyard. The other Weasley's however still looked confused.

'My phoenix wand shares a twin core with the wand of Voldemort's; my wand and his are brothers and when they meet in combat their cores recognize each other and I can use that to my advantage should the need arise,' explained Harry.

'But that still leaves us a problem with this Disciple,' said Mr. Weasley but Harry shook his head. His concern of the threat posed by this Disciple turned to anger at the impact he was having. He buried all his doubts and drew on his resolve.

'No, we don't know who he is but I promise you that this man is not another Voldemort,' he said strongly, 'he's just another Death Eater who cant get over the fact his master is dead.'

Everyone was watching him now.

'He's not a threat,' he said finally.

He sat down next to Ginny firm in his belief that he would not allow this man to be a threat, let the Ministry worry; he won't. There were a few moments of silence as no-one quite knew what to say next.

'Well,' said Mrs. Weasley suddenly, breaking the silence, 'let's have some lunch shall we?'

Harry helped Mrs. Weasley prepare a lunch while Ron and Ginny helped clear out the garden which had been allowed to grow wild over the past year and was now filled with plenty of gnomes. Ginny had offered to help her mother with the food but Mrs. Weasley had insisted on Harry helping her, Harry had the impression that she had something important to say but she was apparently waiting for time alone with him. Mr. Weasley left the kitchen and went out to his shed which Harry knew was a museum of Muggle artifacts which Mr. Weasley enjoyed tinkering with.

'Harry dear,' said Mrs. Weasley quietly, 'I need to speak to you about something.'

'Anything,' he said honestly.

'We are intending to hold Fred's funeral on Thursday, I've spoken to Arthur and it would honour us both if you will join the rest of the family in the front seats at the proceeding,' said Mrs. Weasley. He was taken aback by this request after all he knew he wasn't family and he felt bad enough for intruding as it is.

'But I'm not family,' he blurted out without really thinking. Mrs. Weasley looked him affectionately.

'You're as good as, and I'm sure Fred would've seen it that way also.'

Harry felt stung with emotion. He imagined the various requests he might receive these days but never had he been asked to do something like this. But he could not deny Mrs. Weasley this if it provided any comfort.

'Of course I will,' he said,' Mrs. Weasley smiled at him.

'Our family has been blessed ever since Ron sat next to you on that first fateful day on the Hogwarts Express and you have brought great times and I can think of no-one else who has been good to this family as you have been.'

Harry's throat tightened and he didn't know what to say, he looked into her watering eyes and felt nothing short of affection for her, affection he knew he could only ever feel for a mother and Mrs. Weasley had been more of a mother to him than his own mother ever had the chance to be to him.

The day started with a grim visit to the Ministry and it ended with Harry finally feeling like he was part of a family. He went to Hogwart's and found that comradeship with his other students but he never felt like part of a family until the Weasley's welcomed him with open arms. He saw them as his family and they seemed to love him as much as he loved them; he pitied any Dementor who could feel the strength of his Patronus now.


	6. Chapter 6: The Next Generation

CHAPTER SIX: THE NEXT GENERATION

Harry woke the following morning to some more bitter truths; the Daily Prophet was reporting some new attacks, one of which reported the mass slaughter of an entire generation of a Muggle family which had gathered for a special celebration. There were also mention of several more Dementor attacks, including one case of a Dementor's Kiss being performed which made the hairs on his neck stand on end. However there was another aspect of his sadness today. Harry was thinking about the visit he was going to be paying to Andromeda Tonks and his godson, Teddy Remus Lupin. He had never met his godson; he was still getting used to even having a godson, the only picture of him he had seen was the one Remus was showing people in the Room of Requirement just before his death. Like him, Teddy was destined to grow up without parents, murdered in the fight against Lord Voldemort although unlike him, Teddy would grow up and be raised by people who love him. Most of all, thought Harry, Teddy would never have to worry about Death Eater's or Voldemort, he would never have to fight the war which consumed two generations of witches and wizards. Harry sometimes wondered what life would have been like if his parents had lived, would Voldemort have been defeated? Would he have ever met Ron or Hermione? Would he have ever had the adventures he has had in is life?

Ron suddenly came through the door and into the bedroom, he was fully dressed and had brought Harry some breakfast.

'Thanks,' he said as Ron passed him a plate filled with bacon sandwiches, though Harry expected something else to come with it.

'Harry I need to speak with you about something,' said Ron, and Harry thought, 'here it comes.'

Harry nodded him to continue as he had a mouthful of bacon. Ron sat down next to him and looked at him straight.

'Are you sure about going today?'

'What do you mean?' said a puzzled Harry having just swallowed his bacon. Ron moved around until he was sat right next to Harry.

'I know how you've been feeling as of late about everything and coming to terms with stuff, which I know is difficult, I mean I cant imagine what's it like cause if I were you I'd…'

'Get to the point,' said a bemused Harry, Ron smiled at him.

'I'm just saying are you sure you feel up to going today?'

'I have to go, I promised her, she has no-one and has lost her entire family. I know how that feels,' he said sadly. Ron looked down to the floor sharing his sadness.

'I just wanted to make sure, you know, everyone's been worrying about you too you know,' said Ron. Harry smiled at him.

'Thanks – Mum,' joked Harry, emphasizing the last word. Ron laughed and punched him in the arm.

Harry finished his breakfast and got dressed, he didn't pack anything since he didn't expect to be there that long anyway but after a while there was another knock at the door; it was Mrs. Weasley.

'Hello dear,' she said, 'I've just received a letter for you, it's from Andromeda.'

Harry took the letter, opened it and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I received your owl yesterday and you are most welcome to come, I'm sure Teddy would love to meet his godfather. Unfortunately I'm sorry to have to tell you Harry that I buried Remus and Dora next to Ted the day before yesterday._

Harry stood there stunned, he didn't know when they were being buried but he didn't expect it to have missed, his heart froze over. He read the rest of the letter.

_I'm so sorry I didn't send you an owl but it wasn't a long ceremony and I didn't want to cause you anymore upset, I know how much Remus and Dora meant to you and I honestly thought you had enough to deal with these days. See you soon._

_ Andromeda_

'I don't believe it,' said Harry in disbelief, 'I was hoping that I'd get the chance to say goodbye to them but…' and Harry couldn't speak anymore, the hurt inside him was only increasing with the shock and slight resentment boiling over him.

'I'm sorry dear but we have to understand her feelings, remember that she and Ted were tortured by the Death Eater's when they seized the Ministry, Ted was murdered and now Remus and Nymphadora are gone, it's not been easy for her,' said Mrs. Weasley sympathetically.

'I'm not angry really, but she shouldn't have had to do that all by herself, she could've let me help her; I wanted to help her,' he said sadly. Mrs. Weasley smiled at him proudly.

'You still can, be there with her today, visit Teddy, that's all anyone can do,' she whispered softly.

Harry thought for a moment, he felt very strongly for Andromeda at this time, he knew what it was like to lose your only family and to see your world come crashing down. Harry thought of his godson who would now need him more than ever and that is what he would focus on today.

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley,' said Harry. There was a knock of the door and Mr. Weasley entered the room.

'Harry, sorry to disturb you, I know you're getting ready but I just wanted to let you know the Portkey is ready,' he said. Harry coughed on his sandwich.

'Portkey?' said Harry confused, he had intended to Apparate to Andromeda's house.

'All part of Kingsley's security measures,' said Mr. Weasley seriously, 'since I knew you wouldn't want a team of Auror's guarding you, Kingsley insisted on a quick mode of travel to get you there and back safely; a Portkey, it's in the garden and will be available to you for the next two hours.'

'Two hours? Is that all?' said Harry astonished.

'I'm sorry but that's all they're prepared to risk right now.'

Harry understood the need for security, with this Disciple on the loose, the Burrow always remained a target for Dementor's so he understood, especially with Teddy living at the house but he couldn't help feeling slightly hard done by. How was two hours going to help him help Andromeda at this time?

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left to let him get ready, he got up, washed and got dressed in which time he bemoaned to himself the lack of a good opportunity to get to know Teddy, he was getting quite nervous and he found himself wondering whether he had what it took to be a godfather. He quite amusedly imagined how his father might've dealt with the news of his mother's pregnancy with him, if his father was ever the joker or troublemaker as Sirius had told him, how must he have reacted when he learnt of his upcoming fatherhood? Harry briefly wondered if he would ever get the chance to have children; certainly not with this Disciple around he thought.

'Harry?' called Ron from behind the closed door.

'It's alright Ron,' he called back and he turned to see a somber looking Ron enter the room.

'What's up?' said Harry looking concerned at Ron's face.

'If you don't mind mate, I'm going to go help George with the shop,' he said.

'That's great, it'll give you something to think about, you know, take your mind off things,' said Harry. 'How is it by the way – The shop?

'It's pretty much in one piece, George says the Death Eaters trashed it up a bit when they raided it but Fred and George emptied it previously before they went into hiding, I'm going to go help him clear it up,' said Ron. Harry nodded his approval.

'That's cool mate, I'll look forward to seeing it all redone and making a lot of business,' said Harry cheerfully. Ron smirked.

'Yeah, I over heard George telling Bill that he was planning on making an enchanted action figure of you giving that speech to You Know Who in the Great Hall as a commemorative pack,' said Ron smiling. Harry stared dumbstruck with his jaw hanging open.

'What?' he gasped in shock. Ron suddenly burst out laughing.

'Just kidding,' he roared with laughter, 'the look on your face was worth it, anyway see ya Harry.'

Ron turned and walked out of the room leaving Harry standing in the middle of the room dumb founded at the empty door frame though mentally vowing to get Ron back for that.

About fifteen minutes later, Harry was ready to go, Mrs. Weasley had prepared a gift for Teddy for Harry to take with him. Harry secretly wondered if he should've bought something for his godson but in truth he really hadn't had the opportunity to do so. Harry went out into the garden and saw the Portkey on a wooden garden table; it was a spare tyre taken from Mr. Weasley's private treasure of Muggle artefacts. Harry always found Mr. Weasley's passion for Muggle items amusing although he imagined that must be the way they felt with his own curiosity about magical items and customs. The Weasley's came out into the garden to wish him well, Mrs. Weasley gave him an encouraging pat to the cheek and he shook hands with Mr. Weasley; Ginny came out into the garden, making his heart race, and hugged him and wished him luck. Harry strangely noticed Mr. Weasley smirking at him with a strange expression on his face but he decided to ignore it as he proceeded to reach out for the Portkey where he felt himself whisked away.

When Harry's senses finally caught up with him, he found himself in a different but familiar garden. He looked to the side and noticed firstly that the ground was scorched, as if burned by fire and he also saw what seemed to be a large, Hagrid sized, crater as if something had fallen from the sky. He remembered suddenly the flight from the Dursley's and how he and Hagrid had crashed into the Tonk's back garden during the battle with the Death Eaters.

'Harry is that you?' said a woman's voice from behind him. Harry turned and he was startled briefly as Andromeda Tonks did bear a strong resemblance to Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry noticed that Andromeda looked tired, her hair was slightly unkempt, her face was pale and her eyes more bagged than he last saw her.

'How are you Mrs. Tonks?' he asked though feeling that the title didn't do her justice, she seemed to agree with him.

'Call me Andromeda, or Dromeda please Harry, Mrs. Tonks is something that doesn't quite sound right,' she said rather cheerfully. She approached him and hugged him warmly and he to her. She took him by the hand and led him back towards the house, he didn't quite remember it since last time he was rather groggy and shaken by the injuries he suffered in the crash.

'I'm sorry but I won't be able to stay long, the Ministry insisted on a Portkey that only has two hours life to it,' he said regretfully, Dromeda shook her head as beckoned him to sit down on the sofa.

'Not to worry dear,' she said, 'I've been kept up to date with news on this Disciple.'

Her voice broke with anger at the mention of the Disciple and he couldn't blame her, he had reacted the same way when he heard of the Disciple's crimes.

'By the way,' she said, 'I don't know how many times you must have heard this but well done with You Know Who.'

His heart sank.

'I'm very sorry for your loss,' said Harry quietly, Dromeda looked at him sadly.

'It was always a worry,' she said truthfully, 'but I choose to look at things in a different perspective, as did Remus and Dora.'

There was a few moments pause.

'Harry just so you know, Remus and Dora spoke often of you and so I can tell you they thought the world of you, they understood the price that would have to be paid, and so do I.

Harry felt his throat tighten, he was worried he wouldn't be able to speak, how could Andromeda be so calm and so under control when her world had been ripped apart from under her?

'I can't tell you how much of a relief it is to see him finally gone, thanks to you,' said Dromeda with a smile on her face.

He couldn't respond and that long held guilt inside him was flaring up, the sight of Fred, Remus and Tonks dead came to his mind. He looked up and saw Dromeda looking at him strangely; it seems as if his face gave him away.

'Not blaming yourself are you Harry?' she said sternly. Harry was taken aback.

'Sorry?'

'I heard Remus and Dora talk frequently about you and apparently another gift you have is shouldering all the responsibility and guilt of the world on your strong but very young shoulder,' she said softly. He didn't know what to say, did everyone know him this well?

'Well I'm not going to judge you, only you can absolve yourself from these feelings but let me give you some strong proof that you bear no blame for what has happened,' she said to him and left the room briefly. Harry listened to her footsteps and tried to see what she was doing, as she walked back into the room he felt light as a feather as she brought in a small baby, wrapped in homemade blankets. She bent over and handed him to Harry at last. Teddy Lupin was sleeping peacefully in Harry's arms; his fully coloured, chubby face melted his heart as he thought of the parents he had lost. His hair looked like combination of pink and purple which suggested he had inherited his mother's gift but Harry saw glimpses of Remus in his face and this gave Harry some comfort to know that perhaps Remus wasn't completely gone.

'Take a look at him,' she softly, 'tell me the life of this little angel is worth the price we all paid to make this world a safer place, or would he be safer with his parents here with us while You Know Who was still at large?'

That was the question which consumed Harry's soul daily, the one which constantly made him feel guilty and responsible for the heart ache and pain so many were feeling.

'Can you please watch over him dear?' said Dromeda suddenly.

'Sorry?' said Harry.

'It's a blessing with you here watching him, I can now perhaps get this place looking in better shape, I won't be long, just watch him and give him some of his bottle if he get's hungry,' she said and left the room, leaving Harry and Teddy alone.

The world dissolved around him as he looked down on his godson for the first time, letting the love he felt for things engulf him, the love he felt for Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the Weasley's, his parents, would now pass onto Teddy as well. As he sat there for an hour he made a solemn vow to his godson that he would not allow this Disciple or any other threat come his way, he would sacrifice his own life if needed to make sure that the next generation didn't have to make the same mistakes and sacrifices that he made. He would guide him, love him and protect him; this he promised without any doubt or reservation.


	7. Chapter 7: Tribute

CHAPTER SEVEN: TRIBUTE

Harry felt heavier than he had felt for a long time when he got up on Thursday morning, today he would be joining the Weasley's and other guests in finally saying farewell to Fred Weasley. The trip to see Teddy had given him much to think about and he felt nothing but happiness when he thought of his godson but today was a different matter; today he would put Teddy out of his mind in honour of the day's special tribute. He looked out the window into the back garden where he saw rows of white chairs set up in neat rows and a single white table now stood in front of the largest, oldest tree where Fred would be laid to rest. He found it somewhat ironic that it looked like a warm and glorious summer's day with the sun shining brightly when inside it felt like it should be raining and the sky ripped with furious thunder. Everything seemed quiet and solemn. He looked to his side and saw that Ron had already got up and had left the room, he saw his own dress robes hanging neatly at the door way and decided he wouldn't change yet. He walked in a daze downstairs to the kitchen where he found Ron sitting there with Ginny, Bill, Fleur and Percy. They all nodded at him with brief smiles of welcome but none could think of anything to say, he sat there with them and ate some toast quietly. They seemed content to sit quietly with their thoughts and memories.

Harry thought back to his first journey to Hogwarts; how two red headed twins had helped him load his truck before running off in excitement after realizing who he was. He thought back to the days when he, Fred and George used to play Quidditch together in the Gryffindor team and of the moment in his third year when he was finally able to celebrate with Fred the winning of the Quidditch Cup. He remembered the DA sessions as Fred helped in the resistance against Umbridge and also the portable swamps that he and George developed. Harry nearly laughed out loud as he remembered their famous flight to freedom. Harry smiled to himself as he remembered the good and happy times with Fred and his brothers; times he so bitterly realized would never come again.

After a while everyone got up and went upstairs to get themselves ready, Harry felt no rush, the world seemed silent so silent that he thought that it could be shattered by the smallest pin falling to the floor. Harry bathed himself and finally got himself into his black funeral dress robes, he looked at Ron whose hand was shaking as he tried to button the sleeves of his robes. Harry approached his friend and took the buttons from him and did it himself, Ron couldn't look Harry in the eye but Harry saw enough to know that Ron's face was now full of tears, his eyes were blotchy and his top lip quivered. Harry wanted so much to comfort him but for now he left him to his grief so to not intrude what was a truly personal experience. He slowly went downstairs with Ron behind him, as he entered the kitchen again it was filled with new arrivals, Fleur Delacour's parents and sister had arrived; Madame Delacour was embracing Mrs. Weasley, trying to comfort her. Mr. Weasley, Harry saw through the window, was sitting in the garden alone on one of the white chairs he was leant over using his knees for support as he rested his face in his hands; Harry saw that he was shaking slightly, unable to contain his grief any longer. Harry walked into the kitchen where he was greeted by Gabrielle Delacour and Mr. Delacour who made the point to silently come over and shake his hand before returning to be with his wife and youngest daughter. Gabrielle though walked forward, briefly smiling at Harry before carrying past to welcome Ron whom she gave a small hug to; Gabrielle always seemed quite fond of Ron. Harry continued on outside to the front garden where he found George slowly pacing near his mother's flowers, he was staring at the ground consistently as he paced back and forth, ignoring the world around him. Harry decided to give him privacy also before a faint pop in the distance brought some new arrivals; Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson had just Apparated at the edge of the Burrow and were making their way swiftly towards him. Harry met them first at the gate and he greeted Lee and Oliver with warm handshakes before they set off to see George. He welcomed Katie, Alicia and Angelina with a kiss on the cheek each and all of them were tearful as they went off to join Lee and Oliver. Harry stood some more at the gate and decided the best thing he could do to help at this time was to welcome the guests as they arrived; he was not sure who was coming but he would wait until it was time. He felt numb at the sight of so many grieving; he put it down to a self defense mechanism which he thought was his own way of dealing with these proceedings.

He welcomed some friends of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who he did not know though each of them greeted him fondly in kind, most of them recognized him. A few minutes later he was slightly surprised to be welcoming Professors McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick who had no doubt been invited by the Weasley's. He felt slightly strange to welcome Professor Flitwick with a handshake and even stranger to kiss Professor McGonagall on the cheek. They politely left him to go into the house to offer their sympathies before the next arrival shook his composure. Hermione had finally arrived dressed in beautiful black robes though her face was anything but happy. She dashed forward and ran into Harry's arms as they stood there in a tight embrace for a few minutes.

'How are you?' she asked. 'I've worried about you while I was away.'

'Me?' said Harry timidly, 'I'm fine, but its Ron though who I don't think is fine.'

Hermione had a worried look on her face and she looked behind him hoping to see Ron in the distance but he stood in front of her and looked straight into her eyes.

'You best find him and look after him,' he said seriously and Hermione looked at him in a concerned way.

'Are you sure?' she said in a worried voice.

'Of course, we'll talk later, right now Ron needs you know.'

She gave him a small smile and an appreciative soft tap on his arm before she passed him by and went on into the house, he watched her go and managed to see her disappear into a wall of waiting arms.

Harry stood there in the soft breeze looking up towards the heavens which were shining so bright. He never shared any of the spiritual beliefs of the Muggles but today he decided to view the heavens as waiting to receive Fred with welcoming arms. It strangely brought him some comfort to his own grief. He was feeling the loss of Fred but at the same time he was also feeling the terrible loss of Remus and Tonks. His thoughts strayed on to Teddy Lupin who now slept peacefully with his grandmother unaware of the people he had lost before he could even remember. At least he wouldn't have to remember the sound of his mother dying like he does; at least he can live in peace without ever truly knowing the horrors of the Death Eaters and of Voldemort.

'Harry,' said a soft, familiar and beautiful voice from behind him. He turned around knowing he would find himself face to face with Ginny; he would always recognize her voice.

'Where have you been?' she asked softly and Harry felt his heart break to see her eyes so red from tears and her make up running.

'Welcoming the guests,' he said feebly. She looked at him even sadder.

'Oh,' she said.

'And to get some fresh air,' he added even more feebly and Ginny walked up to him smiling. The world seemed to light up as if by magic and the horrors of the world vanished with her smile, Harry could not bear to see her so distressed.

'I'm not sure I can do this,' she said and her voice broke as her grief came pouring out of her and Harry saw the world turned to dark emptiness once again.

'Yes you can,' he said clearly and with strength. Ginny began to cry and Harry moved quickly towards her and took her by the arms and steadied her.

'Everyone is going to need your strength; your Mum, Dad, Ron, George, everyone. Be brave for a little longer and then you won't have to be,' he said.

'But what about me?' she cried, 'whose going to be my pillar of strength?'

Harry brought her in and placed comforting arms around her as she sobbed, he yearned to protect her from the world, he wish he could feel all her pain for her and then some, he wished he could've saved Fred. He wished he could do more.

'I'll guess that'll have to be my job.'

Harry led Ginny back the Burrow arm in arm, trying to give her some support. He they reached the garden he saw Bill, Charlie, Percy and Fleur waiting for them, he greeted the brothers each with a handshake and small embrace and received a welcoming hug from Fleur as she took hold of Harry's other arm and along with Bill, she led them around to the back garden where the other guests were gathering. Harry saw Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout in conversation with Monsieur and Madame Delacour while Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet were supporting George. The atmosphere was very subdued as the voices sounded like a collective hum as everyone was being very quiet. Suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood up at the back of the garden before the rows of chairs.

'It is time,' said Mrs. Weasley's magnified voice calmly and everyone looked up and began to take their places. Harry walked with Ginny towards the chairs; he looked to the house and saw Ron and Hermione come outside, arm in arm and towards them.

'Ready?' said Harry quietly to Ron who could only manage a slight nod which he understood to be yes. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione walked down the aisle between the rows to the front where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had saved him a Hermione a place next to them and the remaining family members. They sat down; Harry was sitting next to Mrs. Weasley with Ginny on his left hand side, her hand still in his. There was a momentary pause when suddenly a calm music echoed around the garden and filled his heart with emotion as everyone became silent. Mr. Weasley was looking to the back of the proceedings, waiting for something. He then nodded to someone Harry couldn't see before turning to his family who then got their feet. All the guests stood in unison and turned to face the Burrow where Harry saw Hagrid carrying a body which was wrapped in blanket which looked very much like the dragonskin jacket he once saw Fred and George wearing. Harry's heart became heavy as Hagrid past them; he looked to the Weasley's and Hermione who were now all silently crying, finally allowing their grief to show. Harry had a small surprise when he saw Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt take to the front podium as Hagrid gently placed Fred onto the table which was positioned at an angle from the tree. Hagrid walked back up the aisle with a mournful expression on his face and out of Harry's view but he now turned back to the front as Kingsley made a gesture with his arms for people to sit.

'We are gathered here,' he said in his deep voice, 'to pay our final respects and farewells to Fred Weasley who has been taken from us much too soon and in a most tragic manner imaginable.'

'Today we show our love and support to the entire Weasley family and those who have lost a great friend, I for one will never forget the endless jokes and pranks which made Fred, and his twin brother George, so unique from the rest of us. But what I will also remember most fondly about Fred was his courage; his determination and his loyalty and commitment to difficult tasks in the name of all things that were right and good about our world, and not necessarily things which solely benefited him. Today I honour him.'

Kingsley went our to give a short biography of Fred's life but Harry's mind wandered, he thought of the day he met Fred, he thought of the Skiving Snackboxes, the Portable Swamps, the famous flight of Fred and George Weasley and all the things he would remember. He felt Ginny squeeze his hand more tightly as she continued to mourn, she leaned her head on his shoulder and grabbed hold of his arm as to not to somehow lose it. He felt his own eyes sting, he looked towards Mrs. Weasley whose face was red as she continued to quietly mourn the loss of her son, her hands were shaking and Harry reached out with his spare hand and took hold of hers. He was relieved to feel her take it and not to let go, she didn't look at him or say anything but the fact she didn't let go was all the information he needed; he turned back as Kingsley prepared to finish the proceedings.

Mr. Weasley, Ron, Bill, George, Charlie and Percy got to their feet and stood in a neat line in front of Fred's body; they stared at him for a moment before all of them took out their wands and pointed it at the table. Harry was stunned to see roots from the tree emerge loudly from the ground and they began to wrap themselves around the table until finally the body was fully concealed, as if inside a cocoon. With another motion with their wands, the roots lowered back into the ground beneath the tree and they took the table and body with them. As they disappeared finally under the ground a single tombstone, which looked like it had been made from the tree itself, rose from where the head of the table had been and it settled itself just in front of the tree to mark the final resting place of Fred Weasley. From where he sat, Harry could see the words which seemed to been perfectly and clearly carved into the grave plaque.

_Here Lies Fredrick 'Fred' Weasley_

_Beloved son, brother and friend who always laughed the greatest laugh of all_

_ 1978- 1997_

Harry bowed his head and made his own private tribute to Fred that no-one could or ever would hear as he said goodbye to his friend.


	8. Chapter 8: The Cruciatus Curse

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE CRUCIATUS CURSE

Harry slowly got to his feet once the proceedings had concluded, he led Ginny up to the grave and with his wand conjured two red roses which both he and Ginny lay in front of the tomb. They stood over Fred with his arm in hers as they paid silent respect to her brother before turning away slowly and walking back to join the remaining guests who had made their way to the front garden. They came round the side of the Burrow and were surprised to see a range of tables and chairs had been set up, he guessed they must have been set up by hired helpers who had not attended the burial. Ron and Hermione were not in sight, he assumed they must have gone inside but he and Ginny continued on to walk amongst the guests, many expressed their condolences to Ginny as they walked by and others simply wanted to say hello to him. They were approached by Professor McGonagall who it was clear to Harry had wept during the emotional proceedings.

'I just wanted to say how sorry I am about your loss,' said Professor McGonagall, 'Fred was an impeccable character who shall be long remembered within Hogwarts.'

Ginny, who was still silently crying, nodded and managed to barely whisper a thank you.

'You will of course be welcome back to Hogwarts school to complete your final two years if you so wish to,' she added and Ginny managed to actually say thank you this time. Professor McGonagall turned away and returned to a table with the other two Professors who were both also looking very subdued. Harry escorted Ginny around to the front of the garden, they passed George and Charlie who were surrounded by his former Quidditch teammates who seemed to have become more light hearted and he heard enough to know they were discussing their Quidditch experiences. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were at a centre table and were being joined by many guests who continued to express their deepest condolences. He wanted to express his own but for now he decided to leave it be especially since they seemed to be so busy with everyone else; there would be a time later he thought.

'Do you want to go for a walk up the hill?' she asked him, her face still red from the tears. His heart finally seemed to start beating again and once again he was starting to feel that warming sensation that only she seemed to be able to make him feel.

'OK, yeah I'd like that,' he said

She held on to his arm even tighter as they made their way through the front of the Burrow and onto the dirt track which led away from it. They started up towards the green hill where a single tree stood overlooking the clearing; the grass was dry and bright in the sunlight, a perfect day for such a sad occasion. The heaviness which Harry had felt throughout the morning seemed to lift from him, as if a great responsibility had been fulfilled. Lupin, Tonks and Fred had been laid to rest and now he did not need to worry about them or his responsibilities from this point.

'Me and my brothers used to run around and play up here all the time when we were growing up,' said Ginny suddenly. Harry didn't respond but just listened.

'We used to run around, play Quidditch together, it's how I got so good because I used to play a lot with Charlie, Fred and George who were always better but I improved, obviously.'

Harry certainly couldn't disagree there she might probably be even better than the others now he thought.

'Fred and George though tricked me once into climbing the tree and I got stuck, I got really scared because we used to climb to the very top, George went back to the house to get dad but Fred never left me, he had a serious and loving side of him which I will always remember,' said Ginny with a small smile as she recollected.

Harry thought to himself whether he would've had any brothers or sisters had his parents lived? But he realized that Ron and Hermione were like his brother and sister and so he kind of knew anyway he realized with a grin.

'What's funny?' said Ginny with some amusement as she had obviously noticed his grin.

'Oh nothing,' he lied, 'it's just I cant quite imagine a serious Fred.'

They laughed together as they continued their walk up to the hill. After a few minutes they had reached the tree, it was a large tree that Harry hadn't climbed though he intended to try one of these days. It was about fifty foot high with a thick trunk and many thick and strong looking branches, it was lush with leaves which shone brightly on this sunny day. It was one of the most beautiful trees he had ever seen. They leant against the thick trunk looking down at the Burrow which could barely been seen behind the smaller bushes which surrounded it, they couldn't see the guests or the tables, they were alone. Harry felt warm still, even warmer when he realized that Ginny was looking at him with her beautiful smile.

'How are you feeling Harry?' she asked him strangely and he didn't know quite what she meant.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean how do you feel now that You Know Who is gone?'

'I dunno,' he said, 'relieved I guess; peaceful now that my scar no longer hurts, yeah, peaceful is probably how I feel.'

'Then there's no danger?'

'Well this Disciple is still out there but I don't think he's a threat as Voldemort was,' he said without thinking and was startled to see Ginny flinch slightly.

'I'm sorry,' he said quickly the last thing he wanted was to upset her again as he knew that was what he had surely done by mentioning Voldemort's name.

'It's alright,' she said though not entirely convincing, 'but please don't say that name on today of all days.'

'Of course, I didn't think,' he said whilst cursing his insensitivity as being sometimes as bad as Ron's.

They stood there silently there a moment or two before Ginny looked at him again in a way that made Harry feel strange.

'Don't you think we've waited enough?' said Ginny.

This time Harry was completely lost though he rattled his brain in vain to try and seem a bit more intelligent, but he resigned himself to defeat.

'I don't know what you mean?' he said truthfully and she made a shrug of the head in exacerbation.

'You really are thick sometimes you know that?' she said more playfully but Harry now felt a little frustrated since he really didn't know what she meant, unless.

'It's been a while now since You Know Who and his supporters were defeated, now that the danger is gone don't you think I've waited long enough for you to make your next move?'

Harry finally understood what she meant. He had insisted they break up when Dumbledore died because of the dangerous mission he was undertaking to find the Horcruxes and he didn't want her to become a target to get to him. On his seventeenth birthday she had kissed him passionately but they had been interrupted by Ron and she had seemed much more distant from him since then and with Fred's death he didn't want to presume anything.

'I just didn't want to rush you into anything so soon after, you know,' he said sincerely with a tone that mirrored his concern. She just smiled at him and placed her hands on his face.

'I don't feel rushed and I think now is a better time than any for something good to come out of this,' she said softly and his heart began to race as she moved her face closer to his and his to her. After what seemed like an age their lips finally met in joint unison and intent as he kissed her and she kissed him very softly. His inner feeling of triumph only added to the happiness he was feeling right now as she moved her body against his and they were together as one expressing his true feelings to her the best way he knew how to show it right now. They seemed to kiss for an eternity, to Harry it was the happiest he had been for a very long time and when they finally broke apart the only thing he saw was her and her beautiful smile as they looked into each others eyes for the first time since they were last together as one.

Harry's trance was broken slightly by a bright flash which seemed to come from the world around them and he assumed it was just a reflection of the suns rays until a force struck him so hard he flew into the air and landed with a heavy thud a few yards from where they were. He was brought back to reality with a painful crunch as he landed on his side and felt his left arm break on the impact against a rock with a sickening crack. He looked to his side and saw that Ginny too had been hit though she seemed to have escaped better than he had and seemed only dazed. He sat up and saw a cloaked figure approaching them from the long grass, it was a tall figure covered from head to feet in a black cloak though protruding through one of the sleeves was a wand which was now pointed at Harry.

'Potter!' snarled the man loudly, 'at last you're mine.'

Harry instinctively reached in for his wand and pulled it out quickly as the man raised he wand for another attack.

'_Expelliarmus,' _cried Harry pointing his wand but the man parried it with ease and with a swipe of his wand sent a curse which sent him flying away from Ginny and landing a metre or two away.

'Predictable, the Dark Lord spoke of your unwillingness to attack, only to disarm, how weak you are,' taunted the man vindictively. Harry grimaced from the pain of his injury as he struggled quickly to get to his feet but the figure was already moving towards Ginny.

'Stay away from her!' he roared threateningly with his wand as he tucked his left arm inwards to protect it from further harm, but the man just laughed at him.

'You are in no position to make threats to me boy now stand down before you make me hurt your girlfriend in ways you couldn't possibly bear to witness,' he snarled with a cruel smile on his face. Fury rose within Harry, whoever this man was he just made a terrible mistake, he wouldn't risk putting Ginny at the mercy of this man, he knew he had to act.

'_Stupefy,' _bellowed Harry and this time the speed of his spell meant that the man was forced to dive swiftly away from Ginny which was all Harry needed as he ran towards the man sending another stunning spell at him. The man quickly squatted to avoid the curse which sailed over his head and into the distance but he responded so quickly with a stunning spell of his own that Harry didn't have time to react as it hit him in the chest which toppled him.

'_Accio,' _cried the man pointing his wand at Harry's which soared into the air and he caught it accordingly. Harry felt light as if the spell had drawn all the energy out of him and he now found himself unable to stand. He felt a hot dribble down the side of his head which told him he was once again bleeding but right now there was nothing he could do to stop this man from killing him.

'I'm not going to kill you Harry Potter,' said the man who had a look of triumph on his face, 'I'm going to make you suffer every inch that I've suffered since you took the Dark Lord away from me.'

'Who are you?' cried Harry who still felt very weak and found it hard to breathe.

'Don't you know?'

Sure enough Harry had guessed who he was; this man was the Disciple, the man who Harry had been reading about in the Daily Prophet.

'I know what you are but what I'm asking is who you are?' snapped Harry in defiance; he would not give this man the satisfaction of calling him by his chosen name. The man stiffened and shot Harry a look of fury.

'I am the Disciple of the Dark Lord, no doubt you've read about my exploits in the Daily Prophet,' he said.

'You're no Disciple; Riddle would never choose a Disciple he would never see anyone else worthy of him,' spat Harry but the Disciple merely grinned, he even ignored the mentioning of Voldemort's name.

'Oh but he did Potter,' breathed the Disciple who had a mad smile on his face, 'see!'

The Disciple brandished his wand towards Harry so that he could see and Harry felt his heart freeze as he recognized it, whoever this man was he was telling the truth. He possessed the phoenix wand of Lord Voldemort and Harry could not believe it.

'No retort I see, you accept my claim then?'

Harry made no response, he would not give this man anything he wanted, and he would not satisfy his cruelty by conceding that he had the wand of Voldemort.

'It doesn't matter, all that matters is that now you have seen the truth before your very eyes, I have the wand of the Dark Lord, I am his Disciple,' said the man who bent down towards Harry, pulling his hood down as he went. Harry looked at this man whose bald head was shining in the sunlight, his skin was pale, his eyes were heavily bagged and on his forehand was a carved tattoo which resembled the Dark Mark. Harry didn't know if this was just the nausea affecting him but this man did look very familiar to Lord Voldemort except for the snake like features.

'What do you want?' breathed Harry through his heavy breathing but he coughed which felt like agony, Harry looked to the ground and saw that he had spat blood onto it.

'I wanted to show you the truth, and now I've done so and now you know the face of your enemy so that next time when we meet, you'll know who you're facing,' said the Disciple who returned to full height over Harry.

'And now,' he said with an expression of delight which frightened Harry. 'I promised you I'd make you suffer and what better way than to hurt the one you love.'

Harry stared with horror as the man walked towards Ginny, who had been disarmed and bound by the Disciple's spell. Harry desperately tried to call out to the Burrow but the pain in his chest barely allowed him to utter a mere whisper. The Disciple pointed his wand at Ginny and with a flick he removed the silencing spell he had placed upon her. He raised his wand again _'Levicorpus,'_ the spell lifted Ginny off the ground and with a slight motion he sent her flying and crashing into the large tree which stood at the top of the hill, she crumpled to the ground in a heap and looked up into the mans face, clearly terrified.

'Don't you dare…' started Harry with all the strength he could muster from within.

'I dare nothing, she is mine to do with as I please,' snapped the Disciple who turned his attention back to Ginny and pointed his wand at her.

'Please,' begged Harry so desperately that he was close to tears, 'don't hurt her, hurt me, do anything to me just don't hurt her.'

The Disciple laughed coldly at Harry's pleas and looked into his eyes with nothing but malice and cruelty, hatred rose within Harry as he felt powerless to help.

'Ah yes, dear Lucius did tell me about your fabled tendency for heroics and now I'm seeing it first hand, trying to save the life of your Blood Traitor girlfriend but I will at least promise you this; I will not kill her this time,' said the Disciple with a cold glee.

He turned his attention back to Ginny once again and calmly uttered; _'Crucio.'_

Harry cried out horror as Ginny began to writhe and scream. Her body twitched and shook in agony as she tried in vain to escape the terrible curse; her screams were torture to Harry as he wept and cried out to her as loud as he could despite the agonizing stabbing pain he was feeling in his chest. Ginny was shaking more and more violently and screaming louder and louder, surely someone from the Burrow was hearing this and would come to help. Harry looked into the Disciple's face and he saw cold and cruel satisfaction as he focused on maintaining the spell.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the Disciple lifted the curse and Ginny became still, her body relaxed as she sobbed into the ground, her torment finally over. Harry looked into the face of the Disciple and wished a thousand terrible curses to befall him.

'I see your friends are on their way,' he said softly, and sure enough Harry turned and saw that there were people running from the Burrow towards the hill; help was coming.

'I think I've made my point,' he said calmly as he bent down next to Ginny and with his dirty fingers, forced her to look into his eyes, 'I look forward to our next session.'

This final taunt pushed Harry too far, he felt the adrenaline flow through him as his anger finally took control and with a howl of rage, despite the fact that he had no wand in his hand, he dashed to his feet and lunged at the Disciple. The Disciple spun around and before Harry could reach him, there was a bright flash of light, a loud bang and the world became black and silent.

'He's coming to,' said a familiar girls voice loudly.

'Finally!' came another familiar voice.

'Ron!'

'Well it has been two days.'

'He was hit in the face at point blank; had several ribs broken, frankly I'm surprised he's even waking now,' said Hermione, Harry wished they would just shut up, suddenly there was silence but he managed to open his eyes and found himself in a comfortable but familiar setting. He opened his eyes and found himself in a comfy bed in a larger room of the Burrow, the room was the largest bedroom he had been in and guessed that it belonged to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He cleared his eyes and reached out for his glasses, his left arm ached a bit but otherwise it seemed repaired, someone handed him his glasses but he couldn't tell who. He put them on and looked into the faces of Ron and Hermione who looked pale but otherwise relieved that he was awake.

'Oh Harry,' cried Hermione, 'I'm so glad you are alright.'

'Yeah, you gave us a scare this time mate, the biggest one yet I'd say,' said Ron in more of a light hearted tone though he could not remove the concerned expression on his face. Through his grogginess Harry managed to smile at them until his senses seemed to realign as he remembered what had happened to land him here; a terrible image went through his mind as he saw the sight of a girl writhing and screaming in agony while a cold face took comfort from the torment he was causing. His smile disappeared instantly; his heart dropped through the pit that was his stomach and Ron and Hermione suddenly seemed very frightened and backed away a little at the sight of him. Harry suddenly thought of something.

'Ginny?' he cried out desperately, 'is she?'

'She's fine,' said Ron quickly so to not adding to Harry's fury, 'she's sleeping in her room at the moment, Bill and Fleur are with her; nightmares.'

Harry sank back down onto the bed and placed his hands on his forehead, bashing his head violently as if to drive the terrible images away. His mind was racing, his heart was beating faster, he could hear nothing but his heart beat and he felt his blood boil with fury as that terrible nightmare replayed itself over and over again in his mind.

'Harry I know we keep saying this but please try not to blame yours…' whispered Hermione but Harry would have none of it.

'Then stop saying it,' he snapped and Ron and Hermione became silent and looked at each other as if wondering what to say or to do.

'People keep telling me things are not my fault, that it's down to Voldemort or the Death Eaters but when will people start telling me what is my fault,' he said impatiently more to himself than to anyone.

'Harry from what Ginny told us this man just came out of nowhere, there was no way you could've known he would attack,' said Hermione softly.

'No, but I knew he was out there and I knew he would be gunning for me and yet I still agreed to go up there with her alone, unprotected.'

'She was upset mate from everything, you were trying to comfort her, that is nothing to be ashamed of,' said Ron more forcefully than Harry expected but Harry couldn't accept that as an excuse, he couldn't.

The door burst open and in came Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were both looking relieved at him. Mrs. Weasley sat down next to him.

'Thank goodness that you're ok Harry,' she cried and Harry was distressed to see that she had been crying. He barely uttered a word in response.

'I'm so glad that you were able to save her, Arthur and I don't know what we'd have done if Ginny had.'

'I did nothing,' snapped Harry once again and everyone was shocked to hear him speak so severely to Mrs. Weasley of all people. He could hear another voice, barely above a whisper calling to him, it was driving on his anger and fury, he wasn't even concerned with the fact that this voice seemed to be coming from deep within him.

'Once again the people I care about most have been hurt because they do nothing but associate themselves with me but this time they've gone too far,' he snarled and he shook with fury. Mrs. Weasley made to say something but Mr. Weasley made a small gesture with his hand as if to say 'leave it'.

'Harry Kingsley is going to want a word with you about what happened, the magical protection around the Burrow has been increased and their will be frequent Auror patrols in the area, just in case he comes back,' said Mr. Weasley but Harry shook his head.

'He won't come back, he got what he wanted from us, from me and he knows what happens next,' he said quietly and he stopped shaking.

'What does happen next?' asked Hermione timidly as if she feared the answer to the question.

'Now I find him and kill him.'


	9. Chapter 9: The Avada Kedavra Dilema

CHAPTER NINE: THE AVADA KEDVARA DILEMA

Harry was relieved when everyone decided to leave him alone to get some rest. He resented the company right now as all he felt was a burning fury that was not subsiding, he knew only one thing, that he would find this man; this Disciple and he would kill him.

Harry was certain of it but now his thoughts turned back to Ginny, the moment he had with her had been perfect, he got her back, they were together and then this man ruined it and subjected her to the Cruciatus Curse. Harry had felt the Cruciatus Curse twice in his life and he knew that it was the most painful experience of his life, it was agony and he had wished that he could've died both times. The memory of Ginny writhing and screaming would haunt him forever he thought.

There was a knock at the door and Harry had to restrain himself from shouting at this person to go away but he couldn't bring himself to be rude anymore, he already regretted his outburst at Mrs. Weasley.

'Come in,' called Harry loudly and the door creaked open slowly and he found himself looking at Ginny. He sat up abruptly at the sight of her; his stomach became warm at the sight of her.

'Ginny, I'm so sorry, are you alright?' he cried desperately at her, his eyes filling with tears. She was wearing her dressing gown and his could see that she was wearing pyjamas underneath; he looked at her face which he noticed was paler than usual. Harry watched as she flung herself at him and he fell back onto the bed by the force of her attack and she clung on to him very tightly. He held on to her but she pulled herself off him and kissed him on the mouth once, twice, a couple of times as if she hadn't seen him in days.

'Oh Harry I was so worried about you,' she cried. Harry was left stunned

'Me? What about you? How are you?'

'I'm fine but you, I thought he had killed you, you took that spell at point blank range and it blasted you backwards and when you landed I thought you were dead.'

'But what he did to you,' he said softly and Ginny seemed to grimace at the thought.

'I'm mending,' she said timidly and Harry thought that she looked quite tired.

'I swear to you, I'm going to make him pay for what he did to you,' he said forcefully so that she would believe him.

'I listened outside the door earlier when the others were here and I want you to know that I don't blame you for what happened,' she said softly, 'and I don't want you to feel responsible for it either.'

Harry didn't respond, it didn't matter what anyone else said he would never forgive himself for what happened to her, never.

'Ok, he said, 'I'm fine.' Ginny smiled at him even more as she lay down beside him, leaning on him, taking comfort from him and he smiled at her knowing that his last lie would at least give her some peace.

Harry was falling down a black spiral, he couldn't see anything beyond it as he landed softly in front of a familiar large tree, he got to his feet to see two figures which were besides the tree, one was a girl screaming and shaking in agony on the ground, and an invisible barrier prevented him from helping. He looked at the other man who had a strange tattoo on his forehead laughing as he tortured the girl. His laugh became high and cold, his blue eyes began to change as the pupils become vertical slits and his eyes turned red, his face become smooth and more pale as his nose flattened like a snake. The mysterious figure turned to Harry, laughing his high cold laugh as he raised his wand again and engulfed Harry with a blinding green light.

Harry jumped awake, he felt himself drenched in a cold sweat, and his heart was pounding so loudly that he thought everyone could hear it. He looked to his side to find Ginny was still there sleeping peacefully next to him. He looked at the window to see that it was still day outside, he looked at his watch to find it was still quite early in the afternoon on a Saturday. He began to shake as he remembered the dream clearly, it was unusual he thought, he usually forgot most dreams or they began to fade as soon as he woke up but this one was still very precise in his mind.

Harry got up quietly so not to disturb Ginny, his ribs ached as he crouched over to kiss her on the forehead before picking up some clothes which had been laid on the chair in the corner of the bedroom. He slowly crept downstairs and the wooden staircase creaked slightly as he went downstairs as quietly as he could, he entered the kitchen to find it was empty, he heard some voices and looked in the back garden where he saw Hermione and the remaining Weasley's gathered in the garden. He stood at the edge of the back door to listen in on what they were saying.

'I can't believe he reacted so badly,' cried Mrs. Weasley.

'You can't really blame him Mum, after everything that's happened to him so far and now this as well,' said Bill Weasley, Harry couldn't see them only hear them.

'I know but still, Ginny is my daughter if anyone has a right to be angry than it's me,' cried Mrs. Weasley in retort.

'You do know Harry and Ginny are seeing each other?' enquired Bill. There was a shocked silence, Harry thought at first that somehow they knew he was there.

'Where did you here this?' asked Mrs. Weasley in surprise.

'Ginny told me,' said Bill. There was another short silence.

'Arthur?'

'I suspected Molly but I didn't want to intrude but it explained why she seemed uncharacteristically down last year,' said Mr. Weasley quietly.

'Harry and Ginny?' squeaked Mrs. Weasley, 'I didn't know, I… Did you know you two?'

'They started seeing each other in our sixth year,' said Hermione.

'But Harry ended it when Dumbledore died and he knew that we were going to find the remaining Horcruxes,' came Ron's voice, 'he didn't want to make her a target for You Know Who.'

'Well that was a good decision but I never thought that they, so that's why he's taken it so hard, I thought it were because of his injuries but nothing like this,' cried Mrs. Weasley.

'But are they back together now?'

'Must be,' said Ron, 'I caught them together on his seventeenth birthday, even then they still had feelings for each other and they were alone up on the hill.'

'But is it the right time for it I mean this Disciple is after Harry so he's still in danger, hasn't he made a mistake in making a Ginny a target now?'

'Mum!' called Bill, 'she's waited a long time for this.'

'I know but it isn't exactly safe…' started Mrs. Weasley but Harry didn't hear the rest as he angrily stormed off back towards the front door and burst through the front door and into the garden with a bang.

Harry stormed with fury up the hill to the tree, once he reached it he turned and continued along the top of the hill until he found a deserted spot where he would not be seen, his blood was boiling with anger, and his breathing became tighter. He stood shaking at the edge of a corn field which he knew belonged to a local Muggle farmer and nearby he could make out a scarecrow which stood still only swaying slightly with the wind. He took out his wand and raised it at the scarecrow and he drew his breath and cried, _'Stupefy'. _Nothing happened and he grew angrier as he failed to perform this most basic of spells. He didn't know what he had done wrong precisely and it didn't help he was shaking still with fury as his anger continued to take control over him.

'_Is that all Harry?' _said a voice within him. _'Think, you saw what he did to her, you owe it to her to protect her from harm; you failed.'_ Harry's fury was increasing, he felt as if an ocean of fire was stirring from deep within him. He tried the curse again; nothing.

'_What good are you to her if you cannot protect her from him, you're weak, pathetic, useless, frightened to release the rage from deep within. You know what you should use, you'll need it.!'_

He stood still, carefully looking around to make sure no-one was nearby that could either see or hear what he was about to do.

'_Avada Kedavra,' _he whispered timidly at the scarecrow. Nothing happened again.

'_You've got to mean it Harry, think what he did to her, he needs to be stopped. Use it.'_

He closed his eyes and brought his mind back to the terrible sight of Ginny screaming; he drew on every bit of focus and rage within him. As the images ran through his mind, obscuring his reality he felt an icy cold sensation rise from his chest and steadily head up into his shoulder and down his arm and into his wand. He opened his eyes and saw the scarecrow was on fire and burning.

'_Yes!,' _cried the voice inside him triumphantly.

He stared out into the distance, shock vibrated through him, he felt as if he had committed the worst crime imaginable. He looked down at the burning scarecrow and as the voice inside him began to laugh coldly he found himself smiling with a cruel satisfaction as his anger consumed him. He looked to the nearby fence and saw a crow sitting there and without thinking, and without hesitation he raised his wand again, closed his eyes and felt the same cold chill rise from his chest and into his wand.

BANG.

Through his eyelids he could make out a small green flash green light but the bang forced him to open his eyes where he found that the fence had exploded with the terrible power of the spell and was swiftly engulfed in flame also. He felt stunned again, he hadn't said anything surely? There was no way he could have done this terrible thing could he? Either way the spell did nothing to relieve him of his anger as he pointed his wand straight into the air again

'HARRY!'

He turned around and saw Hermione and Ron standing there with looks which resembled a confused mixture of fury and shock. For the first time he really didn't care what they thought even as they dashed towards him. Harry turned his back on them. There was a triumphant laugh coming from within, a cruel laugh that dissolved into nothingness as his anger began to subside

'What do you think you're doing?' cried Hermione in shock. He didn't acknowledge her and instead raised his wand at another crow which had just landed further along the fence.

'Harry don't you dare!' screamed Hermione and Ron made a quick move towards him but this time he turned towards them and shot them a dark look. Hermione had tears in her eyes but she had a look of fear, Ron was just staring at him wide eyed with his mouth hanging half open.

'Harry…' stammered Hermione; who looked from the scarecrow to the fence and back to him in disbelief; 'why?'

Harry stood there shaking with fury; 'why do you think?' he called back to her through clenched teeth.

'But after all this time now you decide to use it.'

'You weren't there you didn't have to sit there and watch' he snapped at her, Ron made an angry move towards him but decided against it when Harry shot him a look of pure venom.

'You're going to do it now? After everything you're going to betray everything that set you apart from Voldemort, now you're going to kill?'

'Why not Hermione, it never stopped them, they killed Sirius, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, my parents many of us died so I don't know Hermione maybe it's time we started playing their game.'

'But it's not right, nothing is worse than losing your soul.'

'I'm not going to make a Horcrux, I don't even know how to make one so save your breath.'

'You don't speak to her like that!' roared Ron furiously.

'You didn't see what he did to Ginny!' yelled Harry is response.

'I know,' cried Ron angrily, 'I'm angry too but I'm not going to lose my head in something that has already happened.'

'But it shouldn't have happened!' yelled Harry, 'I had him right there and I did nothing, I let him get away and I let him use that spell,'

'I know,' cried Ron as his voice nearly broke, 'I heard it all, we all heard the screaming.'

'Well guess what, it's all I can hear, it's all I can see; Ginny lying there while that psycho did that to her,' he shouted and Ron and Hermione did not respond, they looked at each lost for words.

'I've felt the Cruciatus Curse twice before and you more than anyone I know Hermione experienced it; and no-one should ever have to feel that especially now, especially not on that day,' said Harry and found himself feeling lighter and more calmer as if he had vented every ounce of anger he was feeling.

'Harry, I know you're feeling hurt but please calm down, you cant use that curse you'll lose yourself,' said Hermione. He knew she was right but he couldn't forget what that monster did to Ginny, he wouldn't, he couldn't. They stood there quietly for a while.

'I saw Ginny go into your room, I haven't seen her come out yet,' said Ron with an inquisitive tone of voice and Harry knew the question everyone wanted to know.

'Yes we're together,' he said finally, Ron clapped his hands together and Hermione let out a cry of delight before grabbing Ron by the neck and jumping up and down. Harry and Ron looked at her in playful disbelief and she went red at the sight of them.

'Well I'm just happy for you that's all, oh shut up,' she grinned happily.

'Finally, I know she wanted to get back with you but she was worried you didn't feel the same way,' said Ron.

'Actually that's what I thought with her,' said Harry with a small laugh.

'It's a new beginning then,' said Ron with a smile.

'Not yet it's not,' said Harry seriously and Ron and Hermione looked at him.

'It's not a new beginning until the Disciple or whoever his name is defeated and sitting in Azkaban.'

'So you're not intending to kill him?' asked Hermione timidly, he shook his head.

'No, I won't do it if I can help it but I'm not going to promise anything, but first we need to find him.'

'That's easier said than done,' said Ron, 'I mean we don't even know who he is or where to start.' Something clicked in Harry's mind as he returned to the scene on the hill, what was it he had said?

'_Ah yes, dear Lucius did tell me about your fabled tendency for heroics and now I'm seeing it first hand'_

'I know where to start looking,' said Harry suddenly and the others looked at him impressively. 'We need to return to the Manor house.'


	10. Chapter 10: The Disciple Rising

CHAPTER TEN: THE DISCIPLE RISING

The hooded man walked through the long hallway of the house, the lamps were shattered and extinguished, the floor was dirty and scratched and looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in a very long time. The man looked at the various portraits which were adorned along the walls, some had been ripped and scratched while the undamaged rest were blank, the images moved on. The man felt the chill in the house though it did not bother him, he had no patience for large indulgent houses and this one was no exception, he continued on in the dimly lit hallway until he came to a large set of doors when he knew led to the main chamber. The door's was sealed but they were damaged and were not held straight and were sitting at opposing angles and the man was able to see the unmistakable light of a fire in the next room. He gripped his wand tightly in his hand within his long sleeve as he walked faster towards this door, as he passed he looked into a large mirror which was hanging at the bottom of the large staircase. The man saw himself briefly, his pale skin beneath a dark hood, his blackened bagged eyes glaring at him furiously while a familiar looking tattoo remained carved in his forehead. He continued on and with a single wave of his wand the door crashed loudly inwards, he could hear frantic footsteps until a saw a teenage boy with unkempt blonde hair hesitating over the threshold.

'Who's there?' he stammered nervously, his eyes wide with fear, 'show yourself.'

The man laughed at him and the boy hesitated even more with the sound, unable to see the source through the darkness of the hallway.

'WHO'S THERE?' he yelled, his wand now shaking but the laughing continued.

'_EXPELLIARMUS!' _cried the boy as his wand sent a flash of light into the hallway but as he watched, he saw it meet a stronger force and become dispersed but it was enough to show him a hooded figure standing in the hallway. The boy froze.

'W-w-who are you?' he cried in a terrified whisper. The laughing stopped. The man walked forward.

'_Stupefy,' _said the man lazily and a jet of red light shot out of his wand and blasted the boy backwards across half the room and he collided with the back wall and slumped out of sight behind a long, wooden dining table. The man stepped into the fire lit room and saw that it was more maintained than the hallway and at the fire were two armchairs which were positioned in front of the fireplace where a roaring fire was raging. He saw two people looking at him, a man was sitting in the armchair facing him, he had long blonde hair and a tired face, his eyes heavily bagged and his clothes looked ruffled and torn slightly. The woman however stood with strong dignity before him, unlike the man she was standing tall, and her clothes were clean and fresh though she looked tired.

'You should train your boy better Lucius, he wouldn't have stopped anyone behaving like that,' said the man. Lucius Malfoy looked down to the floor.

'Not pleased to see me Lucius? But then again I'm not surprised; the Dark Lord wasn't too pleased with you the last time he was here was he?'

'What do you want Darius?' croaked Lucius quietly, not looking at the man. The man spat on the floor.

'That is not my name or do you not read the Daily Prophet these days? If not then you will not know that my name is now known amongst the wizarding world, I am the Disciple of the Dark Lord,' said the Disciple in a boastful voice which projected self pride. Lucius snorted a laugh under his breath. The Disciple looked at him furiously.

'The Disciple of the Dark Lord?' laughed Lucius cynically. There was a bang as the empty armchair was sent flying across the room and crashed to the opposite side, leaving nothing between Lucius and the Disciple.

'You do not mock me!' shrieked the Disciple, 'or shall I kill you now and be done with it?'

Lucius Malfoy sat back into his chair looking at the Disciple defiantly.

'Go ahead then, I do not fear death like you,' he said softly. The Disciple stared down at him, a twitch in his left cheek before he smiled insanely.

'Perhaps not, maybe I should torture your wife and your son in front of you Lucius like I did Potter's girlfriend in front of him,' smirked the Disciple. Lucius looked from his wife to the Disciple.

'You did what?' said Lucius in a shocked voice.

'I attacked Potter and his girlfriend, I disarmed and injured him and tortured his girlfriend.'

The Malfoy's looked at each silently.

'Ginny Weasley?' said another voice from the back of the room; the young man was getting back to his feet.

'What was that Draco?' asked Lucius.

'Potter's girlfriend is Ginny Weasley.'

Lucius looked at his son in a look of astonishment, Ginny Weasley, Arthur Weasley's daughter?

'How do you know this?' he asked his son again.

'They were seeing each other the last time I went to school with both of them, it was much talked about for a while,' said Draco Malfoy resentfully as he watched the Disciple.

'You're mad,' barked Lucius. The Disciple laughed.

'I've been called worse things.'

'Potter will come after you with absolute fury,' said Lucius.

'Do you fear him Lucius?' said the Disciple in a delightful tone. Lucius shot him a deadly look.

'I underestimated Potter; the Dark Lord underestimated him and now take a look at where we are now? I'm sitting in ruin and the Dark Lord is dead,' said Lucius Malfoy resentfully. The Disciple leant against the fireplace.

'Why are you here?' said Lucius suddenly eyeing the Disciple intently. The Disciple looked down at him in malevolence.

'To fulfill my oath to the Dark Lord and to revenge myself upon Harry Potter,' he said.

'Don't worry,' said Lucius, 'he will find you; you've hurt someone he cares about it is certain he will come.'

'Actually he will come to you first,' said the Disciple. The Malfoy's looked at him.

'Why would Potter come to me? I had no part in it.'

The Disciple drew his wand and summoned a chair from the dining table and sat down in front of the Malfoy's.

'Because I gave him all the information he needed.'

'You did what?' breathed Lucius in fury.

'I gave him a hint and that will be enough, the Dark Lord knew that he is not unintelligent and that will be sufficient to lead him here.'

'And what do you want me to do; kill the boy?'

The Disciple laughed.

'Oh no Lucius no, you see I want Potter somewhere specific so he can bare witness to a glorious event which will result in his death,' said the Disciple.

'Oh, and what glorious event do you speak of?' asked Lucius curiously. The Disciple turned to him and smiled.

'All in good time Lucius, all in good time; what I want you to do is to tell him anything he wants to know, just make sure he knows to come to the Department of Mysteries.'

Lucius looked surprised and confused at the same time. The Department of Mysteries, what could this insane form of a man want with Potter in the most secretive arm of the Ministry of Magic.

'Why would Potter go to the Department of Mysteries when my sources tell me he wants nothing to do with the place?'

'Because he will want to stop me from succeeding with my plan'

'What plan?'

'It's a new plan Lucius, one I've come up with, you see you are right Lucius, I cannot replace the Dark Lord; no-one can, that much has become certain. So if no-one can replace him the only alternative is to revive the Dark Lord.'

There was a moment of silence.

'Impossible,' breathed Lucius.

'This is the work of the Dark Lord himself, he knew I would find his wand in the Department of Mysteries, that is obviously why he sent it there, why else if not for me to use it and now the power he has given me will lead to his return. '

Lucius laughed.

'No-one can bring back the dead, the Dark Lord returned last time only because he wasn't dead.'

'You know of the arch in the Death Chamber?' said the Disciple.

'Yes, it was where Bellatrix killed Sirius Black.'

'Yes, yes but do you know what it is, what it does?'

'No-one knows what it is, it's been there since the beginning of our world and there are only theories surrounding it.'

'What it _is _Lucius, quite literally is a doorway, a doorway to the dead, those who have known death have often spoke of hearing voices from the other side though none who dared entered it ever returned.'

'You believe the Dark Lord will come through; even though no-one else ever has?'

'The Dark Lord possessed incredible magical knowledge and power, no-one else has been able to come because they lacked the necessary power to do so,' said the Disciple who gave the distinct impression that he firmly believed every word he was saying.

'Darius this is nonsense, Unspeakable's have studied the arch for centuries and no-one has ever come close to proving that there is anyone on the other side, I invested a lot of resources for the Dark Lord years ago and never got any conclusive results,' said Lucius with a somewhat distant look.

'You doubt me?'

'I don't doubt that you believe this I merely question the information you have to justify this pointless expedition.'

'I believe it will,' snapped the Disciple.

'Why?'

'The Dark Lord is the most powerful wizard to have ever lived, even death will have no power over him, I believe that once I present his wand to the doorway, the Dark Lord will come forth.'

'You're insane,' cried Lucius in disbelief.

'You know what happens when people doubt me?'

Lucius laughed.

'Potter is smart enough to know that no spell can bring back the dead, your plan will not work'

'But it is not my plan, why else would the Dark Lord have sent his wand to the Department of Mysteries if he did not intend for me to take it and to use it to bring him back to life?'

'The Dark Lord will not emerge,' said Lucius calmly.

'Oh but he will Lucius, you see the Dark Lord's wand contains his infinite wisdom and power and the doorway will summon the Dark Lord back from the plain when I use the wand to bring him through.'

Lucius shook his head in disbelief.

'You are mistaken, you'll see and then he will reward me above anyone'

'You will be killed, nothing can survive the doorway,' said Lucius Malfoy.

'Then I will die serving the Dark Lord as you should've done but don't worry Lucius, the Dark Lord will be reborn once more and he will see to your disloyalty.'

The Disciple got to his feet and walked towards the door, he stopped and turned to faced Lucius once more.

'You'll see,' said the Disciple, 'just make sure Potter knows where to go and tell him what I've told you.'

The Disciple turned and with a loud bang, he Disapparated from the house with the force blowing the doors to the chamber off of their hinges.


	11. Chapter 11: Face to Face

CHAPTER ELEVEN: FACE TO FACE

Harry spent most of the day in solitude, Ron and Hermione looked at him strangely as if they were expecting him to lash out at any moment. He now regretted his stupid reaction earlier and Hermione had a point, was he now prepared to sacrifice everything for vengeance? He went to bed that night feeling heavy, Ron came up to bed silently a few minutes later and he slumped into a peacefully sleep very quickly.

Harry didn't know how long he was awake for; it seemed like an eternity, his mind went back to the moment on the hill when he used the Killing Curse for the first time in his life. The anger he felt was so powerful, so strong that he thought it might've consumed him completely and now in the calm dead of night that memory frightened him. He had always been concerned about the similarities that Lord Voldemort had seen in him from the start and now Harry was concerned that some of them were now beginning to manifest. Just before he performed the spell, he heard a voice coming from deep inside him, edging him on and telling him to do it and this puzzled Harry even more especially since he couldn't remember even performing the spell. The connection to Voldemort had been destroyed at last, and with Voldemort dead there should be no more traces of him anywhere but this made him more fearful because of it, especially with this Disciple on the loose.

Harry suddenly found himself fully dressed in Hogwarts robes and walking in what he could only guess was nothingness, there was nothing solid, no breeze, , no noise. He could see himself as if it was light as day but the environment was completely hidden in darkness; there was no floor, no ceiling and no walls.

'Harry Potter,' said a high cold voice in the distance which echoed around Harry as if he was standing in a large hall. Harry spun around trying to find the source of the voice.

'Even now, after everything we're still together, death will never truly drive me away,' said the voice again and Harry stared in horror as emerging, slowly in front of him was a tall man, skeletally thin, with a flat snakelike face and glaring red eyes, Lord Voldemort was walking towards him though he did not see any wand.

'I see you've noticed that I am defenseless though you are not,' said Voldemort calmly. Harry looked down and indeed saw that he was holding his wand and without hesitation he raised it and pointed it at Voldemort and sent a Stunning Spell at him which just went through him as if he was not there; Voldemort laughed.

'Too late Harry, I'm dead already or have you really forgotten? After all, you saw my body,' said Voldemort whose eyes narrowed.

'What are you?' said Harry in shock.

'I thought you'd have figured it out by now,' said Voldemort calmly who began to circle Harry very slowly as if he was taking a leisurely stroll, making no attempt to defend himself. 'Dumbledore always held you in high esteem and placed great trust in your abilities but we know the truth don't we Harry?'

'And what's that then?' said Harry strongly. Voldemort stopped, stood still before looking directly into Harry's green eyes.

'That you're weak,' breathed Voldemort who then continued to walk around Harry again though Harry ignored the taunt. 'The truth is that you are a mediocre wizard who has to rely on friends to die for you and to solve your problems for you; is that not so?'

Harry could not respond and he was angry to see that Voldemort was taking immense delight in his failure to respond. He didn't however; want to give Voldemort or whatever this thing was the satisfaction over him.

'If I was so weak,' taunted Harry mockingly. 'Then why is it I'm still living and you are dead? Why was it that you were unable to kill me in the Forbidden Forest when I walked right into your waiting arms and yet still rose to defeat you?'

Voldemort laughed.

'It wasn't down to skill now was it? Beside the point however is that I'm here, still plaguing your very dreams, your very soul.'

'You're not a Horcrux,' said Harry. 'The last Horcrux was destroyed when you tried to kill me in the Forbidden Forest so what are you, just a dream, and a nightmare in my sleep.' Voldemort tilted his head as a salute.

'Quite correct Harry well done; but the question remains doesn't it; what am I to you?'

Harry stared at Voldemort some more trying to get a feeling as to what this is before him, the only other experience Harry has had with visions such as this was with Dumbledore in King's Cross when he had taken a Killing Curse but he couldn't let himself now believe that a part of Voldemort still lived within him.

'Don't know?' said Voldemort in a bored tone. 'Very well Potter, what I am is an echo of the Horcrux that remained attached to you since you were a baby.'

'How do you know about that? Dumbledore said you were not aware of it,' said Harry defiantly.

'And Dumbledore was quite correct however I am now part of your consciousness and as such I now possess your memories, your feelings, everything that you believe is now part of me, I have finally conquered you Harry Potter, there is nothing you can now hide from me.'

'You have no power over me here,' said Harry, Voldemort laughed.

'Oh but here is where I have more power over you than I have ever had before,' said Voldemort, 'you see now I can see everything you see, I know of what's troubling you and I know about the Disciple.'

Harry laughed at the sound of Voldemort using the Disciple's name.

'You never chose a Disciple, Professor Dumbledore and I know you enough Tom Riddle and you would never had considered anyone to be worthy of you.'

'Very true but none the less I drew countless followers, who obeyed me without question.'

'They were deluded,' spat Harry.

'They feared my power and begged to do my bidding, how are they not Disciples?'

'This one proclaims himself your successor.'

'How many of them proclaimed themselves my most loyal of servants or my favourite,' said Voldemort, 'anyone of them now could argue themselves to be my successor to honour me and my power, the benefit of being completely feared is that that fear knows no limit, so I ask you the same question again.'

Harry couldn't answer that question, the Death Eaters were fanatics with some, like Bellatrix Lestrange claiming to be his most loyal servant but still they all feared him. Harry felt the threat of this Disciple escalate within him and his heart beat faster.

'Your knowledge of me has indeed come quite useful but now it's worked against you hasn't it?' said Voldemort. 'Dumbledore played you well.'

'Shut up,' snarled Harry, 'Dumbledore knew more than you ever did, he knew that there were important laws in magic, limits and laws which you violated, if anything Dumbledore played you much better than he ever played me.'

'But I outlived him and you have lost so much,' whispered Voldemort.

'But you're gone, never to return,' smiled Harry triumphantly.

'You don't resent it?' said Voldemort curiously.

'I'm the one who was left standing; neither can live while the other survives,' said Harry with a proud finality. Voldemort laughed at him again.

'But am I really gone Potter?'

'Of course, you're nothing but an echo, a footprint, a shadow, weak and powerless, your time is done,' said Harry who turned from Voldemort and walked away towards the black nothingness.

'So sure of that are you but you're still devoid of the facts,' called Voldemort loudly behind Harry. Harry however continued on walking away from Voldemort who was keeping up from behind him.

'I don't need to know anything else you're done, we're done,' snapped Harry who still had his back to Voldemort.

'We're never done you and I Harry, as long as you keep dreaming and imagining things from the darkness of your own heart you will never be rid of me,' said Voldemort who now stopped and turned his back to Harry with a smirk. Harry stopped abruptly and walked furiously towards him.

'You never had a heart to speak of Tom Riddle, so do not presume you can tell me what a heart really is!' yelled Harry.

'But I know what's in your heart Potter!' laughed Voldemort loudly, 'the urge to kill is now swelling in you and you know it; he tortured the one you love.'

'You know nothing of love!'

'I know enough to see that it is driving you towards the precipice much faster than even I could have imagined but know this Potter, while I can't touch you here I am getting stronger, the more angrier you get and your ever increasing urge for revenge gets only strengthens me so I dare you!' shrieked Voldemort in a mad tone, 'kill my Disciple, sacrifice your soul and hand me my greatest triumph, one last victory over the 'famous' Harry Potter!'

Voldemort's high, cold laugh echoed loudly around him as Harry awoke with a loud start, he looked around the room, it was daylight, Ron was not in bed and Harry sat there shaking with is whole body covered in cold sweat.

'What was that?' he stammered to himself.


	12. Chapter 12: Atlas Gems

CHAPTER TWELVE: ATLAS GEM'S

Harry sat up in bed watching the sun shine down on what was surely going to be another beautiful hot day of the summer but he felt cold, no matter how hard he tried he could not get that dream out of his mind. It had come at the worst time imaginable, he was readying himself for a confrontation with the Malfoy family to try to learn more about this Disciple but now all that was on his mind again was Voldemort. He didn't understand, the vision of Voldemort was a dream but it was strangely aware of his vulnerabilities and he acted in a manner Harry knew Voldemort would act. He thought as well of the Disciple; he had deluded himself in thinking that he was protected, the wand core protection was minimal and it depended on his own skill against the enemy and this time he had been outsmarted. The Disciple had hit him where it had hurt the most and worst of all he had allowed this man to push him to the brink of committing evil; Voldemort was dead but how could he honestly believe any victory had been achieved?

Harry got up and went downstairs where he found Ron and Hermione sitting at the table, rather closely he noticed as well, they jumped at the sight of him and tried to move apart with very little subtlety.

'Harry,' said Hermione clearly embarrassed, Ron looked the same.

'How's it going?' whispered Ron. Harry stood there for a moment and for the first time in what seemed like an age, he roared with laughter. Ron and Hermione looked at him slightly annoyed.

'Oh come on,' he snorted, 'battle of Hogwart's, you running into his arms, the kissing, the swaying, you kind of gave it away.'

Ron and Hermione blushed for a moment before looking at each other and laughed very weakly.

'Come on, I'm with Ginny, you're together, grow up,' he said amusedly. There was a sound of footsteps and Harry saw Ginny, looking beautiful he thought, enter the kitchen. She looked at him and smiled, she came over to him wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She stood beside Harry, holding on to his arm and looked at Ron and Hermione happily.

'What's up?' she said.

'Oh Ron and Hermione were kissing and broke abruptly when I came in,' said Harry mockingly.

'What? Oh come on,' said Ginny to Ron and Hermione with a wide smile, 'everyone knows about you two, stop being silly.'

Ron and Hermione looked even more timid now, Harry and Ginny however laughed.

'Alright that's enough now, point made,' said Ron in a small voice. Hermione moved back towards Ron again, now a bit more relaxed but still blushing.

They sat there together talking and laughing, it felt like such a long time since Harry just sat down with those he loved most and just enjoyed the pleasure of their company. Ginny was talking about the professional Quidditch League; wondering how well her favourite team would perform this year whilst expressing her ambition to play; Hermione meanwhile announced her intention to return to Hogwart's which everyone else replied with; 'I told you so.' Ron was still undecided, so was Harry but he took great pleasure in seeing life begin to return to a form of normality; he was so relaxed that he even forgot about the Disciple and the attack on Ginny until the Daily Prophet arrived.

'Oh my god there's been a break in at the Ministry,' cried Hermione in shock. The rest of them dashed to get a glimpse of the paper.

_RAID AT MINISTRY LEADS TO THEFT OF PRECIOUS ARTIFACT_

_A late night raid at the Ministry of Magic last night has lead to reports that a precious magical artifact has been removed from the Department of Mysteries. The news was broken by the Head of the Department of Mysteries who cannot be named due to reasons of secrecy. _

'_I can confirm that there was a raid last night and one of three precious Ministry artifacts has been reported missing by our Unspeakables,' said the chief. This is the second of such incursions to the secretive Department in as many years, the last of which exposed the return of You Know Who to the world. Minister for Magic Kingsley Shaklebolt promised swift action to retrieve the precious artifact and catch the culprit responsible. A source close to the Ministry has informed the Prophet that the artifact in question was one of three remaining Atlas Gem's, which were recovered by the Ministry more than a decade ago though this is still unconfirmed._

_Daily Prophet sources also report that a group of Unspeakable's were sent to the property of Lucius Malfoy, former Ministry employee and convicted Death Eater who is currently under house arrest, to question him over the incident. Officials refused to comment on this and merely added that 'all options are being considered.' Mr. Malfoy incidentally was convicted of the above offense in a previous incursion into the Department of Mysteries where he was foiled by Harry Potter. More on this story as information becomes available. _

_(For more information about the Department of Mysteries turn to page 7)_

'Why would they go to see the Malfoy's?' said Harry stunned. Hermione though had a different view of the subject.

'Never mind that, the point is that someone has taken an Atlas Gem and that can't be good,' said Hermione. Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at her in puzzlement; Harry felt a tingle as this reminded him of so many times where Hermione had to explain things.

'An Atlas Gem is the most powerful defensive artifact known to wizard kind,' she said reading the confused look on their faces, 'once activated, the Gem will prevent anything or anyone from penetrating the shield it produces.'

'Why on earth haven't we heard of this before?' said Ron shocked, 'one of those might've come in handy against You Know Who.'

'Because there are only three left and the Ministry sealed them away; they were available and used when Grindelwald was powerful but when he seized the main stock he became virtually invincible until Dumbledore confronted him,' said Hermione.

'So what happened?'

'The Ministry banned the making and distribution of the Gem in Britain and any that were smuggled were seized and destroyed. Three were discovered seventeen years ago and the Ministry decided to hide them rather than destroy them for historical purposes; I guess the Department of Mysteries had them all this time. They were deemed classified.'

'If they're classified then how do you know so much about them?' asked Ron suspiciously. Hermione suddenly looked very small.

'Well, I kind of saw a couple of classified documents on our excursion into the Ministry last year and kind of read something about them,' she said with a squeak.

'You glanced at a passage and remembered all that?' said Ron astonished. Hermione merely nodded.

'Amazing,' gasped Ginny, Ron was looking at Hermione impressively.

'Great,' said Harry in frustration, the others looked at him suddenly.

'Who else would have taken it?' he said, 'the Disciple must have it done it which means he is now potentially invulnerable.'

'But what need would he have for it?' said Ginny quickly, everyone looked at her.

'Well think about it,' she said, 'so far he's managed to avoid detection, the only contact made so far was instigated by the Disciple himself, so why would he need a powerful barrier?'

'Because maybe he's got something planned,' blurted Ron suddenly. The three of them looked very concerned by this except Hermione who was smiling.

'Excellent,' she said.

'Why's that excellent exactly?' snapped Harry more aggressively than he intended, Hermione recoiled slightly.

'Well don't you see?' she said nervously, 'it means that the Disciple intends to bring himself out into the open, which means the Ministry will have the chance to take him down finally.'

Good theory, thought Harry except for a slight problem.

'Yeah but don't forget he now has an unbreakable barrier,' said Harry sarcastically.

'The barriers though have weaknesses like any other artifact, the magic in them doesn't last indefinitely, a constant barrage of spells should eventually collapse the shield,' said Hermione.

'That's not very invincible though,' added Ron.

'It takes the most powerful spells to destabilize the barrier but it will hold for at least half an hour under constant attack.'

'That's a lot of time to hold him off for though,' said Harry, 'anything could happen in that time.'

'True but at least it gives a chance for someone to take him down,' said Ginny.

'How does the Gem work?' asked Harry curiously. Hermione took a deep breath.

'The Gem itself is placed at the centre of the area to be protected; you have to mark a magical threshold around a set area for your shield to engulf. This means several things, first that you have to be thorough in your marking and any gaps makes your shield worthless, the second and most important part is that you would have to be in your target area for a significant amount of time to secure the shield in place, making yourself a target for attack in the meantime.'

'That's something at least,' whispered Harry in deep thought, ignoring the stares of the others.

'The problem like you said though Harry,' said Hermione, 'is that in order to stop him we have to find him and he seems to be quite accomplished like Voldemort in remaining hidden when he wants to.'

'That's a lot of help,' mumbled Harry angrily.

'Yes but don't you see, it will give the Ministry the chance to corner him, nothing lasts forever, not even this gem,' said Hermione holding her ground.

'It at least gives the Ministry the chance to take him down,' said Ron hopefully.

'As long as the Ministry actually finds him in time,' retorted Harry impatiently.

'Harry they're trying to help,' interrupted Ginny suddenly. She let go of his arm and looked at him concerned.

'I know,' he said in a defeated voice, 'but the Ministry seems powerless in dealing with this man.'

'It's trying at least, bear in mind it's still operating in difficult conditions, Dad says the Ministry is still trying to undo most of the changes the Death Eater's made,' said Ginny. Harry hung his head.

'That's not going to stop the fact that someone is going to have to make a stand.'

'You think that's going to have to be you,' cried Hermione. Harry didn't respond. 'You can't take on every dark wizard that comes along, not all of them are down to You Know Who.'

'But the Disciple is,' said Harry, 'and as such he is my responsibility.'

'But why Harry? I don't see why.'

'Because I will not let anyone else die for Voldemort,' said Harry. There was a silence following this, Harry finally realized how much that must have sounded and he already wished he hadn't said because predictably their reaction was what he expected.

'Please don't tell me this is about your guilt trip?' demanded Ginny annoyed. Harry couldn't look into her eyes, he simply wished it was down to his guilt but the truth is that the vision or dream of Voldemort had shaken him to his core. He hadn't dared to share this information with the others, he didn't want them to think he was going mad but what he couldn't escape was the fact that this dream of Voldemort was right in several respects. He did feel the urge to kill on that hill and he knew he was very close to losing his own soul, not to a Horcrux but to anger and vengeance. Ultimately Harry was concerned that he was finally becoming like Voldemort himself.

'Oh Harry,' cried Hermione, 'how many times?'

'Mate,' said Ron softly with a sympathetic look on his face, Ginny however looked a mixture of annoyed and frustrated.

'You can't keep on like this,' she said, 'you are not going to be able to live a normal life if you keep on like this, let the Ministry sort him out, stay here with us and live.'

'I can't,' he said finally. All three of them looked disappointed at him.

They sat there together in deep silence, this was a serious problem, the Disciple was strengthening himself and Harry was starting to lose hope in a swift, Ministry based outcome. It was beginning to look more and more likely that he would have to face this Disciple alone; he would let no-one else get close enough to try it. Harry decided that he couldn't put off a trip to the Malfoy's any longer but he realized that it would not be a simple matter and he doubted Lucius would willingly co-operate. He needed an inspiration.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity it came to him at last.

'I can't,' he said again, 'because I have an idea of what to do next and I need information and I know how to get it.'

They looked at him surprised and Harry found his face twisted into a wide smile, for the first time he would take the offensive to the Disciple and to do that he needed information and to get that information he needed;

'Ron, Hermione,' he said, 'I'm going to need your help if we are going to do this.'

He spent the next half an hour explaining his plan, Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked at him impressively and all seemed positively glowing at the thought of doing something to stop the Disciple.

'That's quite brilliant,' cried Ron happily but he suddenly looked serious after greater thought. 'Are you sure though? This may not work.'

'Someone's got to make the first move, if they have their way we will remain divided forever and then nothing is won,' said Harry, 'but if I move first then there may well be a chance, I can't ignore that chance.'

'But what will you do?'

'I will go to Malfoy Manor to speak with Lucius,' said Harry.

'You're not going alone,' said Ginny, 'I'm going with you.'

'Ok,' he said simply, Ron and Hermione looked at him strangely.

'Are you sure about that Harry?' asked Ron quietly.

'Oh yes,' he beamed, sounding very much like Dumbledore when he allowed Harry to accompany him to the cave, 'trust me; I've seen her Bat Bogey Hexes, try to say no to that.'

An hour later Harry was ready to go, Ginny by his side, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were not around and so there chance to leave undetected was as good now as it had ever been. He felt slightly guilty about violating the security which had been placed around the Burrow but he knew this sacrifice had to be made, if everything went according to plan, the Disciple would be defeated by tonight. Either way, Harry finally saw a new dawn approaching and he couldn't risk anyone trying to stop him.


	13. Chapter 13: Tale of Dromean Dalestaner

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE TALE OF DROMEAN DALESTANER

Harry and Ginny Apparated and found themselves staring at a magnificent manor house, or at least it would be magnificent if it didn't look so run down. The gate was gone, the hedge row untamed and growing wild, the grass was long and unkempt, it looked very much unlived in. Harry had a vivid but powerful feeling as he looked at it; his face had been swollen by Hermione to help disguise himself last time so he didn't really have a clear view of it but somehow he knew what it was. They walked up the gravel pathway to the front door which looked to be barely holding on to its hinges though it looked charred by fire. Ginny took out her wand and looked around just in case of an ambush as Harry raised his, he pushed the door inwards and was surprised to see it open so easily. They slowly entered the building, their footsteps echoing off the hardened floor which Harry also noticed to be scratched and burnt, the walls as well were just as bad, many portraits had been ruined and most the frames were empty anyway.

'_Lumos,' _said Harry silently in his mind as his wand lit at the tip. There was no-one in the hallway and there didn't seem to be any rooms leading off in any direction and there were no doors to speak of. At the end of the hallway Harry could see an empty doorframe leading into another room, the doors seemed to be missing but he noticed that the wooden frame seemed to be splintered in the light coming from the other room. Harry could see a dim flickering light coming from within though he couldn't see where the light was coming from even as he and Ginny got closer to it. They crept as silently to the doorway as possible until finally they looked into the room. There was a large fireplace with a dimly lit fire and sitting around this fire was three people; two men and a woman. Neither one of them yet realized they were not alone. Harry entered first, his wand directed at them, he allowed his footsteps to be heard at last but none of them stirred or made any motion to suggest that they had heard him.

'I wondered how long it was going to take you come here,' said Lucius Malfoy quietly without looking at Harry.

'How did you know I was coming to see you?' said Harry who was a little surprised by the preemptive comment from Mr. Malfoy.

He was even more stunned to see the sight of the man before him. Lucius Malfoy had always presented himself as a respectable face to the wizarding community, always well dressed and pampered, as arrogant as anyone Harry had ever known. The man before him now was as far from what he knew of him as possible; his skin was pale and greasy, his blond hair untidy and his eyes heavily bagged and tired looking.

'I still read the Prophet, you're obviously still a popular target, but the fact that I was a Death Eater would naturally lead you here,' said Lucius in a croaky voice.

'The Disciple,' said Harry.

Lucius nodded, suddenly his attention turned to behind Harry and a look of surprise crept on his face.

'Ah Miss Weasley too I see,' he said, 'I hear that this Disciple took a very keen interest in you, or am I wrong?'

Harry stepped closer to the Malfoy's, his wand outstretched with a look of fury on his face. The Disciple had been here first, thought Harry, how else would Lucius know about the battle on the hill; he knew that Harry would come despite the Prophet stories.

'Harry!' cried Ginny in alarm at the sight of his movements. Harry stopped abruptly at her call; he gave himself a moment to calm down. He was relying on information from Lucius to help defeat the Disciple; it was bad strategy to antagonize him.

'He caught us by surprise,' said Harry finally, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

'Yet you survived? Impressive to say the least but then again you did defeat the Dark Lord, if he had killed you then it would have been more impressive,' said Lucius with a hint of the arrogance Harry came to expect.

Harry turned to Draco, who was watching them intently.

'Draco,' he said courteously, Malfoy seemed taken aback by Harry's greeting.

'Potter,' he said quietly in return though to Harry, Malfoy looked scared.

'I think you might want this back,' said Harry suddenly, pulling a black wand from his robes, he walked towards Malfoy and passed him the wand and watched as he examined it.

'This is mine isn't it?' cried Malfoy in surprise.

'Don't recognize your own wand? I'd keep that if I were you, I used it against Voldemort in the end so you've got a real keep sake,' said Harry simply before turning back to Lucius, leaving Malfoy to stare at his wand as if it were made of pure gold.

'I want to know what you know about this man,' said Harry, Lucius laughed under his breath.

'I don't know what you mean,' he lied though unconvincingly.

'The Disciple or whoever he is mentioned that he knew you and you him.'

'That is because he deliberately wanted you to come here to ask these questions,' said Lucius.

'Why?'

'Why?' repeated Lucius, 'because he has plans Potter, plans to continue the order of Death Eaters, plans that he believes will come to fruition by killing you.'

'No, it's not that simple, he had the chance to kill me the other day and he didn't take it, if it was a matter of killing me then he would've done it then,' said Harry.

Harry froze as he suddenly had a thought.

'Unless he wanted to kill me at a certain time and place and wanted to make sure I'd turn up,' he said.

Lucius looked away from him and made a gesture to Narcissa who proceeded to leave the room.

'I suspected as much,' he whispered.

'Then why not tell me?' said Harry impatiently, 'enough with these games, people are dying the longer this man is allowed to roam free.'

'Then why not go to the Ministry?' spat Lucius. 'Your friend Kingsley is now Minister, surely they have leads?'

Harry couldn't respond; he hated to admit it but this new Ministry seemed as slow and incapable as the one it had replaced. Harry was beginning to get frustrated, he wondered whether Lucius might be uncooperative but he had half hoped he would have changed his ways since the battle of Hogwarts. Clearly he had been mistaken.

'You want information from me?' said Lucius finally, 'what makes think that I have either the information you require or the willingness to divulge Potter?'

This time Harry laughed, Ginny looked at him surprised.

'You and I both know that this Disciple would never had led me to you without reason and the only conclusion is that you possess information he knows I need to stop him.'

Lucius stared at him for a moment and then smiled.

'Very good Potter,' he smirked. 'It so happens that he did indeed leave me with information to pass on to you; it's true also that he seeks a confrontation with you at a certain location which he told me in order to give to you.'

'Well?' said Harry anxiously.

'I'm afraid I'm not prepared to indulge myself any more on these discussions,' said Lucius with a sigh. 'I have no more time to waste on these pointless endeavors.'

Harry stopped and looked at an open piece of parchment lying on the floor besides Mr. Malfoy, without invitation or opposition he bent down, picked it up and read it.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_After careful consideration, after reviewing the evidence and facts against you, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has rejected your appeal against previous convictions. You are hereby served notice to present yourself at the Ministry of Magic at a no later date than August 31__st__ to await transfer to Azkaban prison to serve the remainder of the sentence imposed by the Wizeagmot._

'So that's why you're refusing to help,' said Harry bitterly.

'I'm not exactly motivated by the prospect of a new world Potter, especially one I won't get to see for another few years at least,' said Lucius even more bitterly.

'You committed terrible crimes upon the wizarding world; you aligned yourself to Voldemort while he killed hundreds, you owe us this at least,' said Harry.

'I owe you nothing Potter,' said Lucius, 'you did fine on your own and I will not allow you to take pride in your victory at my expense.'

Harry let out a roar of frustration, the moment was nearly here but this did not stop him from feeling angry.

'Get out of my house Potter,' spat Lucius. Narcissa had returned and passed her husband a goblet filled with what Harry suspected was wine.

'What chance does anyone have if we don't work together?'

Lucius didn't respond.

'Well?'

'Many like you tried to do this last time the Dark Lord fell, what makes you think you can do any better Potter?' said Lucius though more mournfully than angrily.

'I'm prepared to forgive and give peace a chance; what about you?'

Lucius studied him some more until his own expression relaxed. He seemed vulnerable for the first time.

'No-one else will forgive us,' he whispered apologetically. 'Nothing will happen and your peace making will fall on deaf ears.'

The moment had arrived for Harry at last.

'Then let me help you,' said Harry, 'I knew beforehand about your impending return to Azkaban and I'm prepared to help you Lucius.'

Lucius looked at Harry confused.

'How?' he asked.

'I've made a personal request to the Minister for Magic who has agreed to grant you a full pardon which will keep you out of Azkaban.'

The Malfoy's looked at each other in shock; Lucius got to his feet and faced Harry at last face to face. Mr. Malfoy eyed Harry intently as if Harry was hiding some sort of deception.

'Why would you do that for me?' asked Lucius suspiciously.

'Because a new dawn cannot come unless we move past the differences which have led to all this and the way to start is with forgiveness, you're clearly not going to make the first move so obviously I'm going to have to make it,' said Harry defiantly.

They stood against each other still.

'You tell me everything about this Disciple, his name, what he's up to, what he wants; his magical capabilities and in return you remain free to start again.'

Lucius stood there in silent contemplation for a few moments.

'Voldemort is dead, most of his supporters are dead or captured; we have an opportunity to put an end to this all,' pleaded Harry finally. 'Voldemort is gone forever, your family is safe so let us move on it can start right here right now.'

Lucius stared at him.

'Please Mr. Malfoy; help me.'

Lucius looked at him seriously, not in anger or resentment but in a sincere look which told Harry that he had made his point. Finally, unable to say the words, Lucius Malfoy nodded his head.

'I must know one thing,' asked Lucius, 'why are you willing to forgive everything we did … I did?'

'Let's just say I'm repaying a favour which saved my life,' said Harry as he glimpsed directly into the eyes of Narcissa Malfoy who looked into his eyes briefly before turning away. Lucius seemed puzzled and Harry concluded that she must not have told her husband what happened in the Forest and he would not betray her secret; he could at least do that.

Harry and Lucius walked back towards the fire, Lucius sat down in the restored armchair and settled himself. Harry watched him; finally Lucius looked straight at him.

'Before I start you must know that the details surrounding the life of this man is most secretive, unconfirmed and unreliable, not much is known about him but I have a few sources who have passed me certain pieces of information,' said Lucius seriously. Harry nodded at him and sat down opposite him, Ginny positioning herself on the arm of the chair.

'I understand, please begin.'

'The Disciple is a man who calls himself Darius Slytherin,' said Lucius.

'Slytherin?' exclaimed Harry but Lucius pointed and shook his finger.

'It was a chosen name he took as a tribute to the Dark Lord, but in the beginning he was known as Dromean Dalestaner, part of a secret family of Unspeakables who had worked in the Department of Mysteries for centuries. Dromean, like his father entered the Department of Mysteries charged with the study and guardianship of the Death Chamber.'

A small fire ignited in Harry's gut as the name brought another distant memory to his mind. He would never forget the sight of Sirius falling gracefully to his death through the arch and the Veil; he could never say it out loud.

'In the distant past wizards would punish criminals by death by forcing them through the arch on the stone dais and through the Veil. The Dalestaner family was charged with maintaining the Chamber while they studied the mystical properties of the Veil itself. Very little is known about their exploits as most information is hidden in the vaults in the bowels of the Ministry, defenses even the Dark Lord dared not penetrate. The one notable piece of intelligence I gained was a small passage of a diary of an old Unspeakable which read; _'The Dalestaner's have suddenly become the most important of Unspeakable's, the discovery of the Horcrux has brought the whole Ministry down upon us, we are trapped in a storm.'_'

Harry's heart seemed to stop but it at least explained why Voldemort would not want their secrets pillaged.

'The device the Unspeakable spoke of; the Horcrux, is one of the highest guarded secrets of our world, very few know of them and as far as I know no-one is alive today to testify about the meaning of a Horcrux, I for one have never had any success with locating their origin; the Dark Lord told me to end my investigations saying that such information was not desired.'

Harry understood this, Dumbledore was the most gifted wizard of the age and so it was always likely he knew of the existence of such magic, and Professor Slughorn had so many connections and star students that his access to information was probably limitless. Harry though had no intention of enlightening the Malfoy's as to the nature of a Horcrux.

'How do you know so much about the Department of Mysteries?' asked Harry in a bid to turn the focus away from Horcruxes.

'I worked there for a time when I first entered the Ministry, not quite the level of an Unspeakable but I gained a few loyal contacts who provided me with information for the Dark Lord; but when he fell the first time most of those sources were routed in the purges for all Death Eater informants, my information now is limited at best.'

'Tell me what happened to him? It might give me a way to understand, to fight this man,' said Harry remembering the point of his private lessons with Dumbledore two years ago.

'What I have on Dromean is little and very vague, what is constant however is that he was obsessed with the Veil, I also know that he used to sit in front of it for days on end trying to hear the voices, if you believe in such things, that is said to come from the Archway,' said Lucius eerily. 'He listened longer than anyone had ever dared or dared since. I cannot tell you exactly what happened because no-one knows precisely but what is certain is that one day he dared to touch the veil itself.'

'What! Why?'

Lucius paused for a moment with the only noise coming from the cracking flames of the fireplace, Draco and Narcissa were quietly listening in to the conversation though making no intention to join in.

'He claimed it told him to,' whispered Lucius.

Harry couldn't speak, he had heard the voices himself but didn't really pay much attention to them, he wasn't even sure if there were voices at the time; but to go and touch the Veil frightened Harry beyond anything Lucius had told him so far. Did this man survive death when so many failed?

'Strange isn't it?' said Lucius, 'but do not concern yourself.'

'How did he survive?' burst Harry eagerly to hear the rest.

'Witnesses claim that he didn't pass his hand through completely but merely placed his palm on the surface; he was thrown from the dais by an invisible force which claimed a high price,' said Lucius softly still, he took a deep breath.

'His behaviour became erratic and unpredictable, he begun shunning the company of others including his family, they all died in mysterious circumstances a few weeks apart.'

'He killed them?' said Harry more to himself than anyone.

'Suspected but never proven; he changed his first name soon after to Darius.'

'A family of Dark Wizards killed by one of their own,' said Harry with bitter irony, Lucius however shook his head.

'No-one from that family was ever associated or involved with dark magic or ever was in Slytherin,' said Lucius. 'The two houses the family was most associated with was Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Dromean himself was a Gryffindor and quite brave from what I'm told, before the Veil that is and before that none of his family had a violent history, Darius was the first.'

Harry didn't see how a man like this could fall so far and become like this; Tom Riddle was different, he never had a conscience to begin with.

'How could this happen?' said Harry quietly. Lucius sat back in his chair and took a sip from a goblet that Narcissa had brought for him.

'You know more than most that it takes exceptional intelligence and bravery to dare examine the unknown Potter, qualities most treasured by those two houses, Darius however was a Gryffindor; his daring greater than his mind but when the Dark Lord emerged it offered Darius something more; the chance to experiment with death.'

'Darius you see is obsessed with death, said Lucius, 'there is no uncommon magical ability or power to speak of Potter; he is just insane. The Dark Lord channeled his unpredictable nature and obsession with death and turned it into madness, he murdered an entire Muggle family as tribute to the Dark Lord.'

'That's all?' said Harry stunned, he didn't understand. 'If he claims to be a Disciple of Voldemort himself then surely he had an important relationship with Voldemort?'

Lucius laughed sarcastically.

'The Dark Lord knew enough that he could never be reliable as a major figurehead, his instability made him dangerous to all sensitive operations and so the Dark Lord sent him back into the Department of Mysteries to continue his research on the Veil.'

'Why was Voldemort interested in the Veil?' asked Harry suddenly.

'He wasn't, it was just a way to keep Darius controlled and focused, damage limitation. The other Death Eater's thought he was a liability but we did not question the Dark Lord, Darius's loyalty to the Dark Lord was unquestionable and his obsession continues on to this day.'

Harry finally had the information he wanted, his mind returned suddenly to the start of this encounter.

'You said he left instructions?'

'Indeed, he wants you to confront him in the Death Chamber,' said Lucius, 'he wants you there when he claims he will attempt to resurrect the Dark Lord.'

'Impossible,' cried Harry but despite the assurance of his denial, he couldn't help but worry. Voldemort pushed the boundaries of magical law beyond anything that anyone had ever attempted before, seven Horcruxes was beyond anything Harry could've imagined, but now he couldn't help but fear the possibility that Voldemort has one last trick to perform. He hoped was just being paranoid and tried to push the thought from his mind.

'Of course it is, but he has the Dark Lord's wand and foolishly believes that he can summon the Dark Lord back through the Veil; he is mistaken and deluded, his instability ever increasing. Nothing can bring back the dead; it's one of the certainties of our world.

Harry paused for a moment to take in all that Lucius had just told him. The Disciple was not a powerful wizard but a man driven insane by the touch of death. Voldemort feared death and sought Horcruxes to prevent death, the Disciple was different, his mind now so unhinged that he now has no purpose, and he has become unpredictable and dangerous.

'The Atlas Gem?' said Harry calmly.

'If he has indeed taken it then it is likely he will use it to trap you and make you face him alone; do not underestimate him Potter, he may be insane but he is dangerous; he will kill you given the chance.'

Lucius Malfoy finished his speech at last. Harry finally had everything that he needed, Lucius had at least cemented his belief that the Disciple was not as powerful as Voldemort; this was one problem that would no longer concern him. Dromean's insanity however was something entirely; it means that he has nothing left to lose. This Disciple has no limits, no boundaries which means he can potentially be capable of anything. This, as Harrylearnt through Bellatrix Lestrange, is often just as deadly.


	14. Chapter 14: The Greatest Fear of All

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE GREATEST FEAR OF ALL

Harry stood up at last; Lucius Malfoy and his family were sitting beside him and had been patiently listening to their father's story about the Disciple. Harry however was thinking inwardly, he finally knew the story of Dromean Dalestaner, the Disciple of Lord Voldemort. Harry was absorbing what he had just been told; he had expected another story about a family of pure-blood wizards who had been in Slytherin and seduced by Voldemort. Instead Harry found himself facing a man not too dissimilar from himself, and he hated to admit it. Both he and Dromean were Gryffindor's, both had courage that seemed to outweigh their intelligence and both had an uncomfortable fascination and dealings with death, but that was where the similarities ended. Dromean was a gifted man who was part of an ancient family of wizards that dedicated themselves to the study of the Mystical Arts. The Death Chamber had proven to be centre point of study for the family but now it was the source of its destruction, just how it had been for Harry when it consumed Sirius. Harry had never given the Veil or the Arch a second thought and its meaning was irrelevant to him, to Harry it represented the cold grip of death itself and he hated it for it. But Dromean had been obsessed by it, claimed to have heard voices coming from behind the Veil itself. Harry had sworn at the time that he heard voices but the need to find Sirius at that point had detracted him from listening to them. If he had listened longer would he have gone mad? Would he have touched the Veil? Dromean had been damaged by the unknown and then twisted by Voldemort but Harry could not feel any pity for him. He thought of the people who had sacrificed much in the war against the Death Eaters; the Longbottom's, his parents, Sirius, Moody, Fred, Lupin and Tonks. Harry promised them justice and this he was sure of but he now found himself being unable to grant mercy to a damaged man.

'Remember Potter,' said Lucius suddenly, Harry turned to face him. 'If he attacks, he will attack to kill, you must be prepared to do the same in order to defeat him.'

'I'm not sure I can do that,' said Harry truthfully.

'Then leave it to somebody else.'

'I can't do that either.'

'You need to make that choice soon, if he uses the Atlas Gem you will be isolated from everybody else until he lowers the barrier or somehow it is broken. But there will be a time where you will be forced into action, do not underestimate him,' said Lucius finally. Harry nodded his gratitude and approval before finally turning away with Ginny and moved to leave. As they reached the doorway to the hallway he stopped suddenly, Ginny looked at him.

'I won't forget the help you gave,' said Harry to Lucius without turning around, 'I'll make sure people know about it.'

'You really believe that this will make a difference?' asked Lucius softly.

'What?' replied Harry who turned back to the Malfoy's.

'Me helping you? A Death Eater helping the vanquisher of the Dark Lord to bring down another Dark wizard? You really think that will make any difference?'

'If it doesn't,' said Harry. 'Then I don't know what will.'

Harry finally turned at last and as he turned he looked straight into the face of Draco, their eyes met and in one moment they both nodded their heads at each other in a sign of respect. Harry took Ginny by the hand and led her towards the empty door frame and they stepped out of the main room. He carried on into the hall with Ginny; they walked silently, side by side until they reached the main door and left the house.

'Well what do you think?' asked Ginny suddenly, she had taken him by the hand again; they seemed to have felt like they had escaped a toxic gas and could finally breathe free again.

'I think there is a chance now,' said Harry.

'What next?'

'I don't know but if Lucius is right then we have a short amount of time to find the Disciple and put him down once and for all.'

'You don't believe he can resurrect You Know Who do you?' said Ginny in a skeptical voice but like Harry, she couldn't hide the concern from her voice. Harry shook his head.

'No, but we can't risk him hurting anyone else in the attempt,' he said though he knew very well that this wasn't true, deep down Harry feared this most of all. Ginny seemed to take some comfort from this and she gave him a small smile, she came closer and kissed him on the cheek.

'We better get back to the Burrow,' said Harry, 'hopefully no-one may have noticed we were gone.'

In truth Harry didn't know what to believe, every ounce of logical thought in him told him that the Disciple was deluded and mad but somewhere inside him he couldn't release the feeling of unease he had when he thought about what Lucius told him. If Voldemort had not chosen a successor then how did Darius get hold of the wand? If Voldemort did indeed give him the wand then what purpose did he have for him? Voldemort believed that no-one knew of his Horcruxes and as such never believed himself to be in any danger so it would never even occur to him to create some other form of protection. Death was a final conclusion, there was no way back; Sirius couldn't come back through the Veil and even Dumbledore couldn't overcome death, not in the way that Voldemort had cheated death before.

'So where next?' said Ginny. 'After going home I mean.'

'I don't know,' said Harry weakly, 'I mean obviously I'll have to face him in the Ministry if it comes down to that.'

In truth Harry felt that this was indeed the only logical conclusion that he was going to have to force this confrontation one way or the other.

'And if it does, let's face it the Ministry rarely seems to be able to prevent things when it comes to you,' said Ginny.

Too true again thought Harry.

'Then I'll confront him in the Death Chamber personally.'

'So should we go there now, get it over with?'

Harry's heart stopped; did she think that she was going with him to confront this Disciple? After what happened at Fred's funeral, Harry would not allow Ginny to be put in harms way again; this was a battle he would have to fight on his own. He wouldn't allow it to be any other way.

'No,' said Harry, 'I have the advantage, if Lucius is right he will want me there when he tries to bring back Voldemort which hopefully should mean he won't try until I get there, so I have control.'

'But what if he does kill more people?'

'It's a risk I'll have to take, but right now I'm not ready for it.'

'What do you mean by a risk you'll take?' she said sternly. Harry suddenly realized where this was going.

'Look Ginny, I know that you want to help, that everyone wants to help,' he said delicately, 'but the truth is that sometimes you cant help and that there are some things which are my responsibility.'

'You don't have to do everything by yourself,' she said.

'Say that to Fred, Remus, Tonks, and everyone who died in Hogwarts.'

Ginny seemed stunned and hurt by the words and Harry regretted them already. 'What does that mean?'

There was no point in denying it here, he had just betrayed himself and let his anger get the better of him.

'I didn't want to include anyone else that night, I just wanted to sneak into the castle and find the Diadem of Ravenclaw and exit the castle before anyone knew I was there, and it didn't happen that way because everyone wanted to help,' he said in frustration as he remembered the details of that fateful night.

Ginny turned from him a moment, she raised her hands to her hair as if motioning to rip out her hair in anger but she seemed to decide against it and returned to face him, her breathing becoming very controlled.

'This is all this is about isn't it?' said Ginny angrily, 'your guilt trip about everything that's happened?'

'This isn't it at all,' he said.

'Then why do you insist on cutting everyone else out?'

'Because he wants me, he doesn't want anyone else to interfere, as long as I'm there alone, no-one else will get hurt.'

'Harry, he's killed people already, you haven't prevented him from doing those terrible things, and it's not just about you.'

Harry felt slightly stung by that last comment but it was somewhat accurate as he thought about it some more. Many Muggles had died at the hands of the Disciple, it was true also that he had not been able to prevent those deaths and that the Ministry alone was not dealing with the situation. Maybe, he considered at last, that it was better to have some help in this battle?

'I'm just trying to…'

'I know what you are doing,' snapped Ginny. 'It ends here, we're here to help.'

Harry decided it was pointless to argue with her.

'So,' he said. They resumed their walk towards the spot where they Apparated earlier on.

'Yes, what are we going to do about finding him?'

'It's best doing it at nightfall, the Ministry closes then and is deserted so if Dromean is going to try anything he will try it then where there is less chance anyone trying to disrupt his 'reunion' with Voldemort,' said Harry seriously.

'So we should go get Ron, Hermione and the others?'

'No, not immediately anyway,' said Harry, 'I want to try to reason with him first alone, I don't want to have to kill him.'

'Can you reason with him?'

'I don't know but I have to try, next time I will be ready for him,' said Harry quietly, 'I won't make the same mistake that I made last time.'

'Very interesting idea Potter,' said a high cold voice. Harry had to stop himself from calling out loud to the voice, knowing Ginny's reaction to his outburst would be. Suddenly he realized that he was back in the terrible black nothingness which he had been part of once before. He looked down at himself and this time he saw himself in dirty, bloodied and ripped Hogwarts clothes.

'What?'

'You think that the insanity of this wizard makes him no more a threat than me?' said Voldemort who was approaching Harry from out of nowhere. Harry shot him a look of pure loathing.

'He's different to what you were,' said Harry through gritted teeth.

'Yes he is,' said Voldemort, 'he fear's nothing and as such has no depths he won't go to Harry which is something that I would never – oh wait – I did.'

'Haven't you got anything better to do? Houses to haunt?' mocked Harry. Voldemort laughed.

'I see you maintain a healthy sense of humour? Amusing, but deceitful Potter and more so designed to hide what you truly feel.'

'Enlighten me,' said Harry annoyed.

'Fear,' hissed Voldemort.

'I don't fear you,' spat Harry

'You're one of the few who doesn't, but I wasn't referring to me, or even Dementors before you think it, no you fear the Disciple.'

'I don't fear him.'

'Oh but you do, you fear the effect that he has on you, his attack on you and Ginny brought a terrible rage out of you of the like you never knew you had and it frightened you,' said Voldemort.

'You're deluded, you know nothing about what I feel,' saidd Harry, his anger increasing.

'Remember I know you Harry, you cannot hide anything from me now.'

'Well you're wrong this time, this Disciple is no more a threat to me than any other person alive today,' said Harry. Voldemort laughed at him.

'Now look who's deluded,' taunted Voldemort with a smile on his face, 'you even used the curse you hate above all others because of the anger this man made you feel.'

'I don't know that and nor do you, besides I haven't killd anyone,' retorted Harry furiously.

'But you would've like to, you felt the darkness within calling to you and drew upon it to gather the strength needed to perform the spell, or don't you remember?'

Harry looked into the black distance and saw an image appear from out of nowhere and in it he saw himself on the hill the day he lost control. He watched stunned as he saw himself storm up to the hill and use the Killing Curse twice, he saw the destruction he caused and worse still. Harry swore he could even see himself smiling slightly at the sight, the image disappeared just as Ron and Hermione entered the scene. Harry stood there silently, unable to respond to the horror he just witnessed.

'You can't hide from me; I can look into your very soul, your being and I see the truth of you Harry,' whispered Voldemort softly, 'you and I are more alike than you'd like to admit which is why you fear the Disciple.'

'You're the one who fears,' snarled Harry suddenly, drawing on the rage he felt, 'you fear death, that's why you're clinging on the vague hope that you can force me into becoming like you and that's where you're wrong; I'm nowhere near to becoming like you.'

'But the hatred you hold for this man is taking you down a dark path which is where you believe will lead to me, you will become like me, that is what you fear even now, at this moment.'

Harry felt the weight of his conciseness bearing down upon him at Voldemort's words; 'you're wrong.'

'You say that with such self assurance but still I can hear the lie, the truth Potter is this; one, that you cannot reason or defeat this man, two, is that you are going to have to kill him in order to beat him and third, that dear blood traitor Ginny won't look at you the same way again. That's why you are trying to shut them out of your final battle'

'What?' started Harry, his insides felt as if he had been hit by a low blow, had this vision of Voldemort just struck a nerve within him?

'You fear love!' yelled Voldemort in delight, 'the great weapon Dumbledore preached to you and gave you now it fails you so miserably.'

'This has nothing to do with Ginny!' lied Harry fiercely but somehow he doubted Voldemort would buy it.

'But you refuse to see it still, she has just lost her brother, nearly lost her family and now is seeking a pillar of strength, of comfort and love from you and you fear losing that.'

'I won't lose anything!' cried Harry in desperation.

'But you realize still the choice in front of you.'

'Our journey is nearly complete Harry, the epic story between Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and Lord Voldemort is finally reaching it's great conclusion and it's all down to you, you are so close to losing everything.'

'I won't hide anything for you so I'll spell it out for you, you have two options to you Potter, either you kill the Disciple, save the world and sacrifice your soul and the one you love, and risk treading down the path you see as evil as I did; or; you let him live, risk the Ministry of Magic, many more will die but you will save yourself and merely regret that you were unable to save those lives.'

Harry said nothing.

'Oh do take your time it; it really is a hard decision but just remember the longer you wait the more will die.'

'Get out,' whispered Harry in a deadly voice.

'Remember the spell.'

'Get out.'

'Kill, my Disciple, and lose your soul!'

'GET OUT!'

A bright flash of green light seemed to come out of Harry and engulf the pair of them, Harry couldn't see anything in front of eyes until the light finally subsided and he found himself walking still side by side with Ginny. She was speaking still and had obviously not noticed him sinking into his hallucination or dream that he seemed to keep sinking into. He wondered still what the dreams represent but he was sure they would cease once the Disciple was dead and that was one thing he was most looking forward to. But he couldn't deny to himself the truth of the matter, everything Voldemort had said to him was true, he would never say it out loud but he knew it, he was falling down a black ravine and he feared he would not be able to escape, would defeating the Disciple mean that he would have to sacrifice himself for the effort? Would Ginny ever forgive him for it? He hoped that his visit to the Malfoy's might at least give him some optimism but he didn't feel it. One thing he knew for certain was that the end was near and the time for the finale was soon approaching and he set off with Ginny, side by side, to prepare finally to confront their enemy once and for all.


	15. Chapter 15: The Darkest of Deeds

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE DARKEST OF DEEDS

The chamber was quiet; too quiet some might think but for the man sitting on the stone dais at the centre of the room it was not quiet enough. The chamber itself was rectangular in shape, to any onlookers it might look like an ancient theatre, the room was surrounded by deep stone steps which went around the entire chamber. Twenty feet down or so the ground levelled off, at the centre was a raised stone dais and on this dais stood an ancient stone archway, it looked as if the room had been carved around it. There were several entrances to the room, all of them at the rim of the chamber at the top of the stone steps, the doors were closed at this moment and no breeze was coming from the outside. Mysteriously the arch had a dark curtain or veil hanging from it and despite the lack of breeze it was swaying slightly. The man sitting crossed legged on the floor opposite the arch took no notice, he had sat in front of this arch many, many times over the years, it did not unnerve him. The voices however were still speaking in his mind. He no longer knew whether they were coming from the arch or his mind.

'You are taking too long,' said a deep voice.

'I cannot help it, the boy hasn't come yet,' said the Disciple weakly, there was a sound of uncomfortable shifting in movement.

'You don't need the boy,' hissed a cold voice.

'The Dark Lord will want Potter here when he comes through the arch,' said the Disciple.

'If the Dark Lord will even come through,' said a sceptical voice.

The man got to his feet and went to a stand which held a bowel of cold water; the Disciple took a large handful of the water and splashed it over his face. He looked into his reflection and examined his face, his pale features now seemed alien to him now but he didn't mind much, a tribute to his master.

'The Dark Lord will come through!' said the deep voice, 'you'll see and then you'll regret doubting me.'

'No spell can bring back the dead,' said the soft voice clearly with certainty.

'This isn't really a spell though,' cried the weak voice hopeful.

'Quite right,' said the soft voice, 'but still the dead do usually stay dead.'

There was no immediate reply from the other voices but the softer voice was not done; it would not accept the plausibility of what was planned.

'Look at mother and father, they have been dead for so long and even they, after all their study haven't found a way back.'

'Do not speak of it!' yelled an insane voice.

The man walked right up to the archway and held out his arms towards it as if offering it a strange form of worship. He stared at it in wonder, as if it was demonstrating some uncommon feat before his very eyes; he envied it and was fascinated by it completely.

'Mother and Father were weak,' spat the insane voice, 'they tried to destroy us all after we touched the Veil but they never understood.'

'Because we never tried to tell them,' cried the softer voice mournfully.

'They would never have understood, retorted the cold voice.

'It is possible you know,' squeaked the weak voice timidly, 'they might have tried to do it anyway so we don't really know do we?'

'Stop feeding us your insecurities weakling,' snarled the deep voice, 'you dishonour the Dark Lord.'

There was a high pitched squeak of fear and the weaker voice vanished from the proceedings.

'Mother and Father were unworthy and let that be the end of it,' snapped the deep voice to mumurs of agreement from the other voices.

'Anyway, back to the matter at hand,' said the soft voice.

'This arch does not require any spell,' whispered the cold voice softly, 'once the wand is offered to the Veil, it will summon the Dark Lord back to us and we will be whole again.'

There were a few exclamations of delight at this news but the softer voice remained unconvinced at this and pressed the point.

'Yes but how do you know?' it said.

'You do not doubt me!' shrieked the cold voice.

'Y-yes,' stammered the weak voice that had just returned, 'don't ruin things, if he says the Dark Lord will come then the Dark Lord will come.'

'Enough,' said the deep voice, 'the decision is already made, we will bring back the Dark Lord.'

The other voices voiced their respective agreement.

'Very well,' conceded the soft voice, 'we shall attempt it.'

'Good, now back to the main concern,' said the cold voice.

'Potter,' spat the insane voice in disgust.

'Your plan worked,' said the soft voice to the insane voice.

'Yes, the anger the boy felt when I tortured his girlfriend,' cried the insane voice in delight.

'He will come,' said the soft voice gently.

'But when?' shrieked the cold voice impatiently, 'it's been days and still he has not yet come.'

'Patience,' said the soft voice again, 'I did give Lucius clear instructions, and the boy will come to him.'

'But what if he doesn't?' squealed the weak voice.

'He will,' spat the insane voice, 'I threatened to torture and kill his family, the man's a wreck, he will not fail us.'

There was a sound of unanimous applause as the man clapped his hands together in delight at the sound of the news.

'We should give Potter an incentive to show himself,' said the soft voice suddenly.

'Oh and you suddenly want to help?' said the cold voice suspiciously.

'Don't trust him,' cried the weak voice.

'I've already said I will support the decision that was made to return the Dark Lord to us, the issue now is to bring Potter to us soon.'

'Torture his girlfriend some more and his friends,' suggested the insane voice once more.

'No, no,' said the soft voice, 'that will not work, the boy will not fall for an attack like that again, we need something else.'

'Why not?' asked the weak voice.

'Because the Ministry has fortified the house even greater than before, we cannot get to him like that,' said the soft voice, 'but what to do?'

There were several moments of silent contemplation, the man paced back and forth in front of the Veil thinking of the darkest deeds imaginable. After several minutes the man lashed out in frustration and the stand was sent flying and the bowl smashed loudly on the stone floor below.

Suddenly there was a loud and cackling laughter, the insane voice was shrieking in absolute delight.

'What's so funny?' cried the weak voice.

'It's obvious what we should do,' said the insane voice, 'Potter fears death so let's send death to get him, send a message, and even the Ministry defences will crumble under them.'

The man's eyes widened in comprehension and he started to laugh out loud. There was a cemetery nearby to the house where Potter lived which would provide the perfect staging ground. There was a lake nearby which was fed by a river not too far away which would allow more to come to lend an assist. The voices agreed in unison to their plan and were delighted with their accomplishment.

'We should do it now,' cried the insane voice in excitement.

'The sooner the better,' said the cold voice.

'Good.'

Suddenly there was a noise from above them, the man turned quickly to see one of the doors at the top of the chamber open up and the man saw another man emerge from the other room. The new arrival had his wand outstretched and his wand was lighting up the way, he saw the man standing at the dais and moved towards him.

'Who's there?' called out the man.

'It's me,' said the voices as one.

'Darius?'

'What are you doing here Icarus?' said Darius suspiciously.

'I heard voices from the next room and came to see what was going on,' said the man named Icarus, 'is it just you here?'

'It is,' said Darius.

'Why are you talking to yourself?'

'Oh well, it helps me organise my thoughts,' said Darius with a mad look in his eyes, Icarus seemed uncomfortable and then he noticed the broken bowl and stand.

'What's been going on here?' Icarus demanded as he walked over to the broken pieces.

Without hesitation or delay, the Disciple pulled out his wand and raised it at the man and cried; _'Avada Kedavra.'_

The green light struck Icarus squarely in the chest and he was sent crashing into the side of the archway and crumpled to ground clearly dead. The Disciple quickly dashed to stand in front of the arch and examined it intently.

'The arch,' cried the insane voice, 'does it speak?'

Darius was listening intently, for some unknown reason, the Veil had become silent a short time ago and now he could not hear the voices which usually came from it. Darius felt lonely without it, he was relying on it to give him the strength and motivation to perform the tasks he had been set but now this was doubtful.

'No,' exclaimed the cold voice in an unmistakeable tone of fear, 'it remains silent.'

'Why?' cried the weak voice in desperation.

'I don't know,' whispered the soft voice though still concerned, 'maybe once we kill Potter here it will speak to us again but for now we will carry on with our mission for the Dark Lord and when we're done , the Veil will speak to us once more.'

Darius, the Disciple, grabbed his items and cloak, he disposed of his latest victim through the arch itself, it was not uncommon for someone to vanish through the arch either due to an accident or stupidity.

'Leave the Veil,' cried the cold voice, 'we must make the necessary preparations and cast the spell which will awaken them.'

There came the sound of laughter.

'Oh yes but be warned,' whispered the soft voice, 'we are only going to send a message to the boy, make sure we are clear on this.'

'Of course,' said the other voices. The man draped a long black hooded cloak around himself, he then turned away from the arch and left the stone dais, he removed the broken fragments of the bowl off the floor so that it would not attract any attention from any other Unspeakables who may cross the chamber. Darius left the chamber through a door in the furthest corner of the chamber, he turned around and looked at the arch from which he viewed it from behind it. He stared longingly at it for a moment before continuing on his journey taking in none of his surroundings as if succumbing to a trance deep within his mind. The man emerged into another rectangular room filled with desks surrounding a large tank filled with a disgusting looking green liquid and floating around within were the records of the top Unspeakables who had passed through the Department of Mysteries over the ages. He didn't pay attention to anything within the room, the single Unspeakable sitting at one of the desks was too preoccupied to even notice that another man had entered and crossed the room. The man didn't stop and reached another door which led him through to the circular room which led to all parts of the Department of Mysteries and Darius just crossed from one side to the other without considering which door was the right one. He emerged finally from the Department of Mysteries, placing an Unspeakable's mask over his head as tradition dictates but for this man it was useful to conceal his identity. He seemed to walk for miles, for hours, for days until he emerged from his mind to a small spot just outside the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. He closed his eyes for several moments and when he opened them he found himself in a remote woodland area in the middle of the night, it was freezing cold but he didn't mind it. The surrounding itself was empty of any wizard or Muggle activity; the ground was hardened from the dry sunlight of the day and by the cold chill of the night. He walked for a few minutes until he reached a slightly larger clearing where the sound of water could be heard and he found himself standing at the bank of a large lake. He knew that the Weasley house, known as the Burrow, was stationed just a couple of miles away from this location and that the Ministry defence threshold was even closer but this suited him just fine.

'Are we ready?' said the weak voice quietly.

'I think so yes,' replied the soft voice. The insane voice began crying out in insane delight, the man worried for an instant that someone might hear the commotion but his other voices took control of the situation.

'Do it now without delay,' commanded the cold voice.

With an evil smile, the Disciple took out his wand, knelt down and pointed the wand tip on the water's surface which instantly began to shine a white light and bubble as if boiling. He closed his eyes and focused his dark mind on the task at hand; he relayed the instructions from his mind without ever uttering a whisper.

'_Attack the Burrow, kill any in your path but leave Potter for the Dark Lord, I will join you once you have achieved your destination, stop for no-one, destroy the house Potter calls home.'_

The Disciple opened his eyes and smiled as he deed was complete, there was a widespread but brief flash of green light coming from the water and the surface became heavily disturbed and bubbly. The Disciple got to his feet, his arms outstretched wide.

'Let the attack begin!'

At the sound of his words the water became still and silent but from below an unrelenting force gathered its strength and marched on towards the destination it had been commanded to destroy. The Disciple saw the water current shift slightly under the weight of their movement but otherwise everything was tranquil, no-one would ever see the horror about to unfold coming.

'Now Potter,' said the Disciple softly, 'you shall come to me.'


	16. Chapter 16: Night of the Inferi

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: NIGHT OF THE INFERI

Harry and Ginny appeared from out of nowhere in a field surrounded by long grass that they knew was near to the Burrow, it was an authorized point of entry by the Ministry. The day was slowly dying, the sun was starting to descend on the horizon, it had been a productive day for Harry and Ginny and they were satisfied with the visit to the Malfoy's. However no sooner than they arrived they found themselves swamped by a few arrivals that had evidently been waiting for their return.

'Where have you been?' yelled Mrs. Weasley furiously at the pair of them.

'Paying a visit to Malfoy Manor,' said Harry simply as he then noticed the approaching figures of Mr. Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt, both of whom looked unhappy.

'Molly calm down,' cried Mr. Weasley.

'I will not calm down Arthur,' shouted Mrs. Weasley some more, 'we have a monster on the loose and these two see fit to roam about at will, never mind the security the Minister went out of his way to provide us with.'

'I'm sorry but time was an issue,' reasoned Harry calmly. Mrs. Weasley rounded on him specifically.

'You let my daughter roam with you on some wild excursion to a Death Eater's house, don't tell me time was an issue!'

'What Death Eater?' said Kingsley in alarm and he too turned to Harry directly.

'They went to see Lucius Malfoy,' said Mrs. Weasley furiously.

'You did what?' cried Kingsley. 'I wondered why I got that strange request from Ron and Hermione but like I told them it is beyond my power to pardon a convicted Death Eater.'

'That's no true Minister, you have the power to issue any pardon to any prisoner,' corrected Ginny politely. Kingsley shifted uncomfortably for a moment; Harry was reminded of Fudge or even Scrimgeour at this precise point.

'Oh very well,' said Kingsley seriously, 'what I don't have then is the will to pardon a high ranking Death Eater whose specialty it was to torture Muggles and their families.'

'But I gave Lucius my word,' said Harry.

'You should not have,'

'I had good reason,' said Harry, betraying a hint of anger as he stepped towards Kingsley who didn't back away.

'The power to pardon criminals is not yours to give Potter,' retorted Kingsley annoyed. Harry and the Minister stood staring at each other furiously for a moment with the three Weasley's watching them, it was only when Mr. Weasley coughed did anyone seem to realize that the daylight was nearly gone as a thick black cloud had now formed overhead.

'Let's take this inside,' suggested Mr. Weasley calmly as he took Ginny by the shoulder and directed her back to the house.

'Good idea,' said Kingsley stiffly.

The five of them made their way back to the Burrow in silence, the Weasley's walked side by side and whilst Mrs. Weasley seemed much calmer he still sensed a great deal of anger coming from her. He wondered if he should've stood up to Ginny and forced her to stay at home, he kept forgetting that Ginny was still an under-age witch and had not yet turned seventeen. He thought that the battle of Hogwarts had somehow made everyone seem older to him, after all she had proved herself a capable witch in the last few months and he still found it harder to see it any other way. He understood why Mrs. Weasley was so angry, the decision to allow her to accompany him wasn't his to have made and in that respect he regretted his actions.

'Why did you go to visit Lucius Malfoy,' demanded Kingsley to Harry before they had even taken off their cloaks or sat down.

'For information,' said Harry. Kingsley sat down at the table and eyed Harry just as Fudge had done at his hearing three years ago.

'What sort of information?'

'Is this an interrogation Minister?' asked Harry suspiciously.

'It could well be, I'm after all very interested to know why you flouted Ministry security when I specifically asked you to respect it by informing us of any decision to relocate,' said Kingsley.

'Like I said, there wasn't time,' said Harry still annoyed, 'the Disciple has continued his killing campaign and time was of the essence.'

'And what did you think you were going to do?' barked Kingsley.

'Get the information we need to defeat this man,' replied Harry.

'Harry only Auror's can defeat him and with the greatest of respect you're hardly qualified as most of our best trained Auror's,' said Kingsley.

'But he doesn't want to find your Auror's, he wants to find me.'

'Exactly, which therefore makes it more dangerous for you to be here and for those around you,' said Kingsley.

'Your security couldn't stop them from attacking us Minister,' said Harry angrily, 'they didn't stop him when he subjected Ginny to the Cruciatus Curse, where were you and your Auror's then when it counted?'

'Harry no-one could've guessed he would've made such a movement so close to so many pro-Order of the Phoenix wizards.'

'More excuses, that's all you seem to be able to give me Minister!' snapped Harry.

'You go too far!' yelled Kingsley; Harry had never seen Kingsley explode like that.

'You're not the first Minister to say that to me Kingsley, remember what happened to the last one,' whispered Harry.

The Weasley's stood there in shocked silence at the spectacle they were witnessing. There was the sound of doors opening from upstairs and the sounds of people running down the stairs. Ron and Hermione came into the kitchen with concerned looks on their face; after all it wasn't the first time that Harry and a Minister for Magic had gone toe to toe.

'I've done a lot more than you've done so far!' spat Harry.

Kingsley's eyes widened in fury for a moment but he seemed to steady himself. Harry almost immediately regretted his outburst, but like the other night he felt his anger bubbling to the surface and he seemed quite unable to control it.

'What have you been doing Minister?' whispered Harry, 'issuing press statements promising action, promising a new hope but what have you done to really stop that? The Disciple is on the loose and killing people and still you don't even know who he is or what he wants?'

Kingsley shifted uncomfortably for a moment.

'The Ministry is still trying to regain itself, you have no idea of the damage the Death Eaters did, you could be surprised how far a bit of positive news can do to boost people's spirits.'

'I do know, remember I told you how me, Ron and Hermione witnessed the brutality of the Death Eater run Ministry and I too know what the Malfoy family are capable of but still I went to them in peace for help and he gave it to me.'

'He gave you information?' whispered Kingsley in surprise.

'Oh yes he did, because I promised him a full Ministerial pardon.'

'You still had no right to do that.'

'But don't you see?' cried Harry in frustration, 'someone had to make the first move to peace.'

'He will be sent to Azkaban, people will feel justice is being done, it is the only way for peace to return,' said Kingsley softly.

'No it won't,' said Harry simply, 'all your doing is attacking the pure-bloods, it won't end the hurt for anyone, the hatred will continue and all we'll have to do is wait for another Tom Riddle or Gellert Grindelwald to come around preaching about pure-blood superiority again.'

Everyone was watching him in silence; there was no other sound the moment was transfixed here between Harry and Kingsley.

'The Ministry didn't do anything last time to unite the wizarding world,' resumed Harry, 'the war may have ended but the divide was still there; Pure-blood versus half-blood, no-one ever made the attempt to bring them together, today was the first step.'

'How will convincing Lucius Malfoy help end this divide?' said Kingsley skeptically, 'he's just one man.'

'I offered him a pardon in return for everything he knew about the Disciple and he accepted, he now has hope and in return I finally have the story about the man known as the Disciple of Voldemort. Think about it Kingsley, a top ranking Death Eater helping me to defeat one of their own for peace; tell me that's not the first step?'

'Minister,' said Ginny softly, everyone jumped at Ginny's interruption. 'Lucius believed Harry's sincerity and fully co-operated, I believe there is a chance.'

Kingsley got up suddenly, his hands held behind his back, his face looked troubled. He began pacing back and forth for a few moments.

'Even if I accepted this Harry, I can tell you not many people are going to be willing to forgive or live side by side by surviving Death Eaters,' said Kingsley frustrated, 'there is just too much hurt this time, this time they went too far.'

'Kingsley surely now is the time to try and change this,' said Mr. Weasley, 'I might not agree with Harry's decision to go out on his own but he is right when he says there is a chance to end things.'

'I understand that Arthur but the fact remains is that we still have a killer on the loose and our most inspiring symbol is risking getting himself killed in a foolish crusade and I can't allow that,' cried Kingsley.

'Fudge was the same,' said Harry softly, 'and he'll be remembered for giving Voldemort free rein, I'm not your saviour, but I am the person this Disciple wants and I'm going to give it to him so we can find him.'

'I think we could do with a breather,' cried Mrs. Weasley suddenly, it seemed to have the desired effect and Harry felt the tension break immediately. Kingsley joined Mr. Weasley and started a conversation while Harry moved to the door and stood just outside looking into the night sky. He was joined shortly by Ron and Hermione.

'So how did it go with Lucius?' asked Hermione quietly so not to be heard by the others.

'He gave me everything that I needed,' said Harry also quietly.

He spent the next several minutes telling them everything from how the Disciple was a man named Dromean Dalestaner and that he had been a member of Gryffindor house and of the role his family played in the Department of Mysteries. They both seemed fearful at the story; the archway and the Veil brought uncomfortable memories for them too especially since it had been Harry who had led them into that fateful encounter in the Prophecy room. Both Ron and Hermione had been injured but they never witnessed Sirius's death and so they had never heard the chilling whispers from the arch. He still hadn't dared tell them about the visions he had of Voldemort and instead voiced some of those concerns as his own but each of which had been rejected by his friends.

'Harry whether people believe that you have a hero complex or not, what has always been clear is how much you care for people,' said Hermione affectionately.

'Yeah mate, no-one else would've gone through what you went through unless they cared greatly for people,' added Ron just as affectionately. Harry couldn't tell them just how much their friendship or faith in him mattered to him at this point.

'Harry, are you planning on confronting Dromean or Darius or whatever his name is yourself?' asked Ron.

'I don't see that I have any choice really,' admitted Harry, 'he wants me and if I can distract him long enough it might actually give the Ministry enough time to get itself organized.'

Ron and Hermione decided not to press the matter went back inside, Harry was grateful for this and wanted some time on his own to collect his thoughts. He wondered if he would ever get to know peace in his lifetime or whether this was all he was destined for; suffering and misery?

Harry stepped out of the front of the house and he looked around the surrounding area. He could just about make out the long dry grass of the field at the side of the hill that he and Ginny went up on that fateful day. The sky was black, clear and cloudless and Harry could see the beautiful stars and moon shining brightly over the outlying landscape. There was a slight breeze in the air and Harry was caught by surprise at how icy it felt, he only usually felt like this when Dementor's were present but that was normally accompanied by horrific hallucinations of the darkness from his past. He stepped forward some more until he was standing halfway between the Burrow and the boundary to the long grass which were tall enough to conceal someone standing in them. Harry stared at them and the more he did, the more his imagination seemed to be running wild. He felt like someone was watching him, he knew he was being stupid but he couldn't help feeling nervous.

'Hello?' called Harry to the grass in spite of himself.

The silence seemed deafening as he could no longer hear the voices coming from the kitchen, there were no birds or insects making any noise, only the quietness of the night air. Harry turned around to face the Burrow when he was startled by the sudden sound of a snapping twig. Harry looked quickly along the border of the long grass to try and see where it came from, his heart began beating faster and faster, he was half tempted to call back to the Burrow but he couldn't bear to imagine how stupid he would look to be sacred of nothing but the darkness. He laughed under his breathe at his own stupidity, after all he had faced giant spiders, Dementor's and Voldemort, how frightening could the dark really be.

SNAP.

Suddenly there was another breaking of twig and Harry jumped back to face the grass and this time Harry felt certain someone was there.

'Whose there?' he said louder as he allowed his right hand to reached down his side towards where his wand was pocketed. The moon light allowed him to see where the long grass met the sky in the horizon, the sky was lit up in a beautiful midnight blue by the moon light but the grass itself was a pitch black, hiding everything and anything within. Harry's heart turned to ice as he saw that grass was being disturbed by unnatural means, it was shuffling side to side as if someone was marching through slowly. The disturbance increased in size and moved across the entirety of the long grass field and could be seen clearly in the moonlight but he still could not tell what was causing it. The long grass ended on the far side at the entrance of a fenced off woodland area while on the other side it met the short grass of the hill he frequently walked on, so whatever it was, it was coming from a precise point. The shuffling grass got closer to the threshold of the Burrow garden; it got closer and closer and closer until suddenly it just stopped before emerging into the openness. Harry stood there still, silently, waiting for someone to speak or something to emerge. He thought there was a loud noise coming from somewhere, like a drum beat but he realized that it was merely the sound of his own heart and the fear which had gripped him in an icy blanket. Everything had become quiet once again, too quiet for his like.

'Hello?' he stammered weakly, Harry even glanced back to the Burrow hoping someone had come out to see where he was, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Crookshanks, anyone.

There was a single loud rustling of the grass as a point in front of him opened for enough time for a single human figure to emerge, completely shrouded in the night's darkness. It did not move towards him or even move at all, it seemed hunched in on itself, as if clutching its stomach, as if in pain but no sound came from it. Harry finally drew the strength to get his wand but his arms felt rubbery from fear and he wondered if he would even be able to raise it.

'Who are you?' he called nervously, but the figure didn't respond to his voice.

'What do you want?' he said again. Nothing.

'Are you ok? Do you need help?' cried Harry. Still the figure stood still, swaying slightly but otherwise didn't move a step and Harry, defying his own fear somehow, began walking towards it slowly, allowing his feet to rub loudly across the floor to try to tempt a response. The figure just stood there still, not responding to anything Harry was doing. He finally moved to within a metre of the figure and dared not approach it any further. He looked at it intently, trying to make out its features, to see if it was a man or a woman or even to get something from it but he could not. The darkness was too much for his eyes to make out any clear details of the creature and Harry would not even consider touching it or turning his back on it. In the end Harry realized there was only one way to know for sure.

'_Lumos,' _he cried and at that precise moment several things happened. First, Harry could see the creature clearly, he was horrified to see that it had white faded skin, it was virtually a skeleton and its face was hollowed, its mouth hanging half open with its grey lifeless eyes staring into nothingness; it was completely horrific and dead. As Harry screamed in terror, he threw himself away from it as it lashed out with its wailing arms in an attempt to grab him. He tripped over and frantically shuffled as far away from it as he could. The creature let out a horrible death rattle as it tried to draw breath. Harry tried very hard to get to his feet but his fear had turned his legs to jelly, the Inferi stumbled towards him is if its legs were giving out from underneath it, but it was not running. Harry finally regained enough clarity to raise his wand and shout as loudly as he could, _'STUPEFY!'_

There was a blinding red light as the Inferi was blasted high into the moonlit sky, it's skeletal limbs flaying lifelessly into the night as it landed out of sight back into the long grass. Suddenly the rustling grass became loud again and parted way as hundreds of Inferi suddenly emerged from the field, walking slowly and stumbling into each other as they made their way to Harry, the horrible gasping sound now dominating the quietness of the night. Harry finally scrambled to his feet and yelled with all his strength into the night sky; 'INFERI!'

He heard very loud clattering of plates and cutlery and wooden chairs, a few smashed cups by the sounds of things but Harry watched with incredible relief the sight of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley, Ron, Hermione and Ginny run out of the house with their wands outstretched and coming towards him. Harry threw himself past them and he landed hard on the ground, Ginny kneeling beside him as the other continued on to confront the oncoming swarm.

'Harry!' cried Ginny in alarm, 'are you alright?'

He nodded at her, trying to regain his own breath which had become heavy since the sound started, he turned back to watch the others who had organized themselves into a line and were firing spells into the swarm on Inferi. There were flashes of green, white and red light and with every burst Harry could see the disgusting features of the Inferi. They looked like walking skeletons that were badly covered in a thin and pale coloured skin, any cuts or rips were free of any blood and they didn't seem to feel pain at all. To Harry they represented the worst form of magic imaginable, favoured by Voldemort and even Grindelwald as Dumbledore had told him.

'Where is the security I put in place?' screamed Kingsley who was casting spells furiously at the oncoming Inferi.

'Never mind that,' squealed Ron in terror, 'what the bloody hell are we going to do about all of them?'

'Come on,' said Harry as he got his feet again and with Ginny they got into the line between Hermione and Kingsley. Harry began casting stunning spell after stunning spell at the oncoming swarm and with every Inferi blasted backwards another three took its place. Harry used every ounce of strength he possessed to continue the attack but as he looked along their line, he could see that they were all slowly being forced back towards the house; the Inferi were advancing as they were collapsing under their larger numbers.

'At last,' cried Kingsley, 'where have you been?'

Two Auror's, one of them Harry recognized as Dawlish had come running to join from the other side and had joined their lines against the oncoming Inferi.

'There was a small group of them which diverted us away,' said Dawlish, 'we heard shouting from the house and we made our way.'

The reinforcements seemed to help, Harry noticed that they were finally moving forward again and the rows of Inferi were moving back towards the field as the new flow of spells were forcing them back. Hermione and Ron were struggling furiously to keep up the pace and Harry felt elated to see Ginny fighting with all her might against the Inferi who were now beginning to surge forward again, their numbers seemingly limitless.

There was a high pitched scream and as Harry watched in horror, one of the new Auror's had gotten too close to the Inferi lines and has been dragged into their midst and disappeared into the creatures as they clawed at him. Dawlish dashed forwards in vain to help his colleague and despite Kingsley's calls of warning, a number of Inferi grabbed hold of Dawlish as well and overcame him. The last thing Harry saw of Dawlish was the Inferi latching on to him with their jaws and thankfully he didn't see anything else other than hearing a sickening crunch and a blood curdling scream. The Inferi coming from behind trampled over their comrades and with their arms outstretched continued on towards the rest of them.

'Any ideas Hermione?' said Harry desperately.

'How am I supposed to know?' she cried.

'Well you are brilliant you know,' came Ron.

'I'm sorry but I don't know much about Inferi,' she said horrified.

'It didn't cross your mind when we were on the run last year?'

'Well I kind of expected us just to run,' she said.

Harry felt panic coming over him now and he wondered how on earth they were going to be able to fight off these numbers when their spells seem unable to fend off their advances.

Suddenly an image came to him, a dark lake in a cave with a small rocky island and at the centre a strong white bearded man commanding a powerful torrent of fire which was fending off even greater numbers of Inferi. Another vision and Harry saw himself running through a storage room trying to outrun a great wave of fire that was destroying all in its path. He finally knew what to do.

'Fiendfyre,' he said.

'What?' cried Hermione.

'Hermione Fiendfyre is the only thing which will defeat these things, we need to perform that spell do you know how?' he said quickly, still sending spell after spell into the wall of Inferni.

'How do you know?'

'Dumbledore used it in the cave now do you know?'

'Yes but Harry I don't recommend it, it's difficult to control.'

'Tell me how?'

'Harry…'

'Hermione we don't have any choice!' yelled Harry. Hermione seemed to try to find any other alternative but none seemed to come to her as the swarm of Inferi got closer.

'OK now listen to me because we don't have much time; the spell is called _'Fiendara'_ and it's difficult to control, you have to do it Harry because none of us can produce a Patronus like you and this spell will require the sort of focus a Patronus needs. You need to concentrate completely on what you want the fire to do otherwise it will expand and destroy everything. You need to think exactly what you need and nothing more have you got that?'

'I do,' he said finally.

'The book I read said you need to draw on your inner rage to make the spell powerful so you need to think of something that makes you angry and that will be what gives it strength.'

'I got it Hermione I'm ready,' said Harry nervously trying to think of something to make him angry.

'Good luck,' she cried as she continued her battle.

Harry stopped casting his spells for a moment and concentrated, trying to filter out the sounds around him he thought of the moment on the hill the other day, the sight of the Disciple torturing Ginny and he felt his hot anger build up around him until his fist nearly shook uncontrollably. He raised his wand above his head and with every ounce of courage he possessed he cried out; _'Fiendara!'_

His wand vibrated so strongly that he nearly dropped it but the whole area suddenly seemed aflame as the bright light of the fire shone over their heads like a storm cloud ready to unleash its fury. With all his concentration he tried to visualize the Burrow and the area they were standing in, he imagined the fire creating a barrier between them and the monsters before them before finally engulfing them and pushing them back. Harry opened his eyes and saw that the flames began descending between the lines of fighters, the Inferi seemed to hesitate, their lifeless gazes transfixed on the fire and gradually, one by one they began to retreat back into the field. He briefly glanced sideways and nearly lost control of the fire as he saw that the others were watching him intently. He returned to the task at hand as the fire positioned itself right at the lines of retreating Inferi, they were stumbling over themselves as they tried to escape the blaze, the roar of the fire now drowning out the sound of their horrible gasps and the rustling of the grass. After a while all that was left was the trampled ground as some defeated Inferi lay motionless on the ground, Ginny let out a small horrified scream as the bloody remains of the two Auror's became visible. Kingsley and Mr. Weasley quickly covered them from view. At last Harry, as if by instinct, imagined the fire slowly extinguishing itself until it put itself out completely and he saw with great relief that the Fiendfyre had gone out, the battle was won.

Harry collapsed with exhaustion to the ground, Ron, Hermione and Ginny rushed towards him and helped him to his feet.

'Harry,' cried Mrs. Weasley who came running over, 'are you ok?'

'Yes,' he stammered.

'What were you thinking? You could have killed yourself.'

'No choice,' he gasped.

'Harry Potter,' said a magnified voice. Everyone looked around for the source of the voice, their wands raised.

'You have just experienced a taste of what lies for you and your friends if you continue to refuse to face me,' said the Disciple.

'Come to the Department of Mysteries tomorrow night and face me, if you do not I will unleash a hidden army of Inferi upon London itself.'

'Why don't you show yourself and face us right now?' called Kingsley. The Disciple laughed.

'You do not concern me Minister and soon you will be dead but now all that matters is Potter, he will come to me alone. No. Wait, bring your girlfriend Potter, bring her with you so she may witness the rebirth of the Dark Lord.'

Harry stood there silently, listening to his enemy's words.

'Tomorrow night Potter,' said the Disciple, 'tomorrow it ends once and for all.'


	17. Chapter 17: New Divide

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: NEW DIVIDE

Harry and the others were standing in the front garden of the Burrow, Kingsley had run off to make sure that the swarms of Inferi had retreated fully to wherever they came from. Hermione was kneeling on the grass next to Ginny who had also collapsed from exhaustion, their faces red and covered in sweat Ron stood behind them and had his hands on Hermione's shoulders. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were holding each other whilst the icy layer of fear was leaving Harry at last and he started to feel some warmth in his limbs once more. The Disciple had sent an army of Inferi after him and with two Auror's dead it showed that he clearly didn't care who he had to go through to get to Harry. Harry felt frustration, he wanted to give this man a chance, to show some mercy but how could he do that now? Creating Inferi is one of the most reviled forms of magic in wizard society and has been a constantly popular choice by all dark wizards through the ages and now the Disciple had done the same. Suddenly the long grass started rustling again and without hesitation Harry rounded on the spot and raised his wand to the point. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were staring nervously while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had also drawn out their wands and had pointed it towards the disturbance. The grass parted way and out came the form of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

'It's just me,' said Kingsley's deep voice with his hands up. The others let out a sigh of relief and Harry replaced his wand in his back pocket.

'Are they gone?' said Harry. Kingsley nodded.

'Where'd they go?' asked Ginny nervously.

'It looks like they came out of a lake just a few miles away, I followed them there and they just disappeared into the water.'

'The Disciple?' said Harry.

'No sign of him.'

'He was here though, there was no way he was going to set all of that off and not be there to see it all go off,' said Harry.

'Where did he get them from?' cried Mrs. Weasley who was now pale and tired looking.

'I don't know, but it was long suspected You Know Who had armies of Inferi hidden away waiting to be used,' sighed Kingsley who now seemed weary from the night's events.

'How do you know?' asked Ron suddenly. 'Why did we never hear of any Inferi attacks last time?'

'Because there weren't any, there were reports of grave robbing for a while but a few captured Death Eater's confessed that You Know Who had the bodies removed to a secret location for some other purpose but none of them knew either where or why.'

'Why on earth would he do that?' said Hermione but Harry already knew the reason as the image of a vast black underground lake came into mind.

'He sent them to watch over his locket Horcrux in the cave,' said Harry suddenly, 'there were huge numbers of them, and I thought Voldemort sent his entire stock to guard it.'

'But why not use them?' said Ron, 'I mean no offense but if it took an insanely powerful spell like Fiendfyre to repel those numbers why didn't You Know Who use them frequently?'

'Because when the Ministry fell there wasn't a need for them,' said Kingsley, 'the Death Eaters had the entire Ministry resources at their disposal and used it to repel any resistance, Inferi for all their uses usually leave a terrible mess in their wake as you can see right now.'

Kingsley was indeed right, thought Harry, there were several Inferi bodies lying motionless across the front garden, some had been trampled whilst others had been permanently put down by the spells the defenders had cast upon them. Harry's gaze suddenly found the spot where the bodies of Dawlish and the second Auror, known to him now as Jackals, lay under two sheets Mr. Weasley had got from his shed. He couldn't see the mutilated remains of the men but there was an uncomforting amount of blood and gore spread across the ground. Harry felt white hot anger rise up inside at the sight of what this man had done, he struggled greatly to keep his feelings contained, so not to betray the dark feelings always there within him. The ground itself was now lit by a magical orb which was floating silently above them to give them some pre-warning should a second wave of Inferi attack, and Kingsley had already sent a message to the Ministry for some extra reinforcements. Harry saw Ginny gazing at him and he caught her eye at which time she got to her feet and came over to him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned on him for support, her warmth giving him some comfort. He would've liked her to stay with him forever until Mrs. Weasley suddenly called on them to get some rest. Ginny and the others were happy to oblige her but Harry, at the Minister's request, remained behind in the garden for a quiet word. They waited until they were alone before either of them spoke.

'Harry I need you to promise you that you won't go to face this Disciple like he asked,' said Kingsley seriously.

'What?'

'I'm sorry that you don't realize this but you are more valuable to us alive than dead, the last thing people want to hear is that the boy who defeated You Know Who was killed by an insane follower,' said Kingsley.

'You're asking me to sit back and do nothing?' asked Harry incredulously.

'I'm asking you to trust me and the Ministry,' said Kingsley, 'leave this matter to us.'

'What about his threat to unleash an army of Inferi on London?'

'A bluff Harry, I know his type, he wouldn't dare unleash such destruction because he wouldn't gain anything by it, it's a pointless threat designed to detract us from the task at hand.'

'Minister that's just it,' pushed Harry, 'he isn't interested in anything, he just wants to bring back Voldemort.'

'Which is impossible and so we will be able to corner him when his plan fails and capture him.'

Harry wasn't sold by this idea, how could Kingsley gamble the chance that the Disciple did not have armies of Inferi under London ready to attack anyone and everyone in their sight.

'But what if he does have an army under London?'

'Harry,' cried Kingsley impatiently, 'you cannot believe everything a dark wizard says, didn't your experience in the Department of Mysteries last time teach you anything?'

'It taught me something very important that year,' said Harry sharply, 'don't trust the Ministry with important matters.'

'Harry the time for disunity is over like you said, but it needs strength from its leaders in the Ministry and I need you to support me in this,' said Kingsley.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had fought alongside Dumbledore, Lupin and Sirius in the Order of the Phoenix was now sounding like a corrupt bureaucrat like Fudge and Scrimgreour who were only interested in appearances and not the genuine threats or truth of the matter. Kingsley may have been confident in his belief that the Disciple's threats were only a bluff but he knew what Voldemort was capable of and he couldn't simply wash aside this threat because of one Minister's personal view.

'I'm sorry Minister but I can't do that,' said Harry simply.

'Harry you don't understand the severity…'

'I understand quite well Minister,' interrupted Harry firmly. 'But understand this, I came into this world unaware of Voldemort, or Death Eaters or Inferi or even that I was the 'Boy Who Lived,' and I found myself dragged into a war I didn't start or want a part of but even now, with Voldemort dead, I'm still having to fight off crazed Dark Wizards and I'm tired of it.'

Kingsley didn't respond.

'Minister what I want from you is simple, I want you to grant the request for a pardon to Lucius Malfoy, I want you to let me face this man alone in the Department of Mysteries and I want you to trust me to finish this off my way,' said Harry softly.

'Harry I can't allow things to happen like that, what if he kills you?'

'Voldemort didn't kill me, I walked into the Forbidden Forest and didn't defend myself and yet he still couldn't kill me, I understand this man more than you, I know what drives him and I know how to defeat him.'

'Then please tell me everything you know, help me to stop this man,' cried Kingsley desperately.

'Will you though?' said Harry suspiciously. 'Or will you ignore his warnings and continue to play things your way, the way the Disciple expects you to act?'

'Harry I'm charged with the defense of our community.'

'But you've failed so far, look around you tonight Minister at what's happened, two Auror's dead and the Disciple is still out there and he's ready for me to try to stop him.'

Kingsley stared at Harry intensely.

'Give Lucius the pardon, give me what I need and maybe I can save our world again.'

'You ask me to trust you, yet you continue to defy the Ministry, you show us no respect and no trust Harry, how can you expect that from me when you don't show any yourself?' said Kingsley bitterly.

'My experiences with the Ministry have taught me things, I can't rely on your Ministry to find its feet before this man is taken down, I'm sorry but I can't,' said Harry.

'_That's right Harry,' _said a high, cold voice from deep within him, _'don't trust him, you don't need him, your anger is all you need.'_

'Then what chance do you give to our new world?' said Kingsley sadly, 'if you won't abide by our rules then how can I expect anyone else to?'

'_How indeed?'_

'You'll just have to trust me on this,' said Harry simply, trying to ignore that dark voice within. Kingsley thought for a moment.

'Three years ago,' said Harry, 'Dumbledore went toe to toe against Cornelius Fudge and asked him to help fight Voldemort, Fudge refused to accept Voldemort's return, Dumbledore said that they had reached a parting of the ways where the Order and the Ministry would stand apart separately instead of being united. I ask you now Minister, will you work with me now?'

Kingsley stood silently in contemplation.

'If not,' added Harry and Kingsley looked at him, 'then you and I have had our own parting of the ways.'

'_Yes, tell him you don't need him, you don't need anyone do you Potter?'_

Kingsley and Harry stood there in the middle of the Burrow in the dead of night standing opposite each other, their motivations and their plans conflicting and now Harry knew a crucial moment had arrived. He could not trust the Ministry of Magic, he truly wished he could but his past dealings with it had led to nothing but bloodshed and incompetence, he respected and liked Kingsley but he could not help but doubt him now he was Minister. For several moments Harry stood looking in the conflicted face of Kingsley as he did so, Harry saw various images flash once again through his mind, the hearing, the vindictive look on Fudge's face in Dumbledore's office, the fight with Scrimgeour, the Muggle-Born Registration Committee, Umbridge. Harry could not let those images and those feelings go so easily, the Ministry needed to prove that it was now trustworthy.

'Very well Potter,' said Kingsley, 'we'll try it your way this one time, tomorrow evening I will seal of the Atrium to the Ministry and give you free access to the Department of Mysteries.'

'Will you check for Inferi?'

'Harry…' sighed Kingsley in impatience.

'Just to be safe, better be safe than sorry,' said Harry. Kingsley gave him a very McGonagall look.

'Alright we'll check for Inferi for what it's worth.'

'Thanks.'

'After this I expect a bit more trust from you Potter,' said Kingsley sternly as he turned to welcome a group of Ministry wizards who had just arrived. Harry let out a sigh of relief at this victory over the Ministry, he no longer had to worry about Kingsley as he went back into the Burrow for some well earned rest. The final test was coming tomorrow and Harry never felt more ready for it.

'_You're coming__ along much faster than I expected,'_ said a cold voice from deep within Harry as he went up to his room and Harry tried to ignore it.

'_Refusing the request of the Minister for Magic still? After everything?'_

'They can't be trusted,' thought Harry loudly in spite of himself towards the voice from deep within, he could almost see Voldemort sitting there taunting him like before.

'_They're trying to save a world Potter, you're only looking out for yourself, while your friends and loved ones fall into harms way.'_

'Everyone will benefit if I succeed!'

'_If you don't then everyone will have lost, that's what the Minister knows and that's what he fears most and you can't even bring yourself to trust him.'_

'I do trust him!' lied Harry. The cold voice laughed hysterically.

'_Such lies Potter, you cannot hide from me, but you have been warned, you may not feel the anger right now but it is there still, ready to consume you.'_

'Enough,' thought Harry, 'it wont happen like that.'

'_No matter, you can't say I didn't warn you but know that by tomorrow night the truth will emerge and the Disciple of Lord Voldemort will emerge stronger than ever!'_

The voice faded from Harry's mind as its twisted and cold laugh echoed through his very soul. He tried to ignore it but the fact remained that Harry could not escape the darkness which was resting within him, he knew it would try to escape and yet he felt powerless to stop it. Harry felt trapped and was unable to take much comfort from one remaining fact; that there was no other choice for it to be this way, there was nothing left to do.


	18. Chapter 18: The Most Peaceful Day Ever

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: THE MOST PEACEFUL DAY EVER

Harry woke the next day surprisingly late on in the morning; he sat up a bit too fast and he felt the blood rush to his head making him slightly nauseated and uncomfortable. He let himself fall flat down on the bed again as the tiredness swept through him, he turned his head sideways towards the window and through the fraction of the curtains could Harry make out a miserable grey sky. He thought it quite appropriate as he remembered the task before him this evening; the end game, the final confrontation; the curtain call was upon him. The worst thing about it was that Harry was not even sure he would survive it, with Voldemort he had truly expected to die in the process but he had surprised himself by surviving, but this time he felt nothing but uneasy dread. As he continued to think about the unpleasant task facing him today, the familiar sinking feeling returned to him; the guilt over the Battle of Hogwarts, his uncontrollable rage over what had happened the day of Fred's funeral and most recently, the Inferi attack. He knew he was worrying the others so he had learnt to bury those feelings, he thought he was dealing with it quite well up to this point but the attack the previous night had done much to undermine his progress. Today Harry felt just as bitter and angry as the day the Disciple attacked him and Ginny. The few distractions over the last several days had done much to make him feel calmer but now he knew just how much he was deluding himself. The voice of Voldemort in his soul was still there and it was right, he wanted to kill the Disciple, the reasoning voice in his head told him to show mercy and compassion but the voice of Voldemort's was stronger and he felt angrier. Harry feared what depths he would be led to when the day was done; the false calm was over, just hours remain.

He looked over to Ron and felt frustrated at his calmness, how peaceful his sleep was and how loud and insufferable his snoring was as it filled up the whole room. Harry would not get any more sleep now even if he wanted to. He sat back up more slowly this time and let out a most refreshing yawn which made Ron stir though not wake from his peaceful sleep. Harry quietly got up, if this was indeed to be his last day alive, as he morbidly suspected, then he wanted to enjoy as much of it as possible with the one person who he loved most in this world. He didn't know if Ginny was even awake yet, but he was determined to spend his day with her, even if he had to lay next to her and just take comfort from her presence, silent or not. He found some clean clothes lying at the foot of his bed, his favourite t-shirt and favourable sized pair of jeans which felt very comfortable on him. He turned the handle on the door which creaked very slightly but not enough to disturb anyone else from their sleep, he tip toed onto the narrow hallway, the ceiling of which was uneven with it's height as if someone had run out of material when building it and then improvised with whatever was left. The bizarre design of the Burrow made Harry love it even more, apart from Hogwarts it was his most favourite place in the whole world. He walked silently across the hallway to the stairs, Ginny's room was on the lower floor and Harry tried to creep downstairs so that no-one would hear him though he could not prevent several floorboards from creaking under his weight. He finally got downstairs to find no-one else was about, he presumed Mr. Weasley had already left for work, he looked outside the nearest kitchen window and saw one of the new Auror's that Kingsley had stationed at the Burrow whilst the Disciple was still at large. He approached a small wooden door which had pink letters spread across it which read; GINNY'S ROOM. Harry thought of the moment he first met Ginny here at the Burrow when she was too nervous to be even in the same room as him and would run upstairs and lock herself in her room. He smiled at the memory before he made a gently knock on the door, from behind it came a soft voice say; 'come in.'

Harry opened her door and peered inside slightly hesitantly as if either expecting someone else to be there or to prevent himself from catching her indecent. He walked inside and shut the door behind him, Ginny was sitting on her bed, she was wrapped in a white dressing gown with pink petal shapes decorating it, and he looked further down and saw that she was wearing her white pajamas underneath. He looked into her beautiful face, her red hair was untidy as it hung loosely around her shoulder and back, she was looking at him with her warm and welcoming smile. He walked towards her as she sat up on her knees on her bed and welcomed him into her arms, their lips met passionately and she clung on to him tightly and him to her. She let herself fall slowly back on to her bed, holding onto Harry around his neck as she pulled him down on top of her and Harry felt warm and protected as he lay on top of her and kissed her gingerly still on the lips. Harry didn't know whether there was an afterlife but he hoped that if there was one than this was it; that he could be here with Ginny forever as he showed her the strength of his love for her and how he would never let anything happen to her. For Harry there was nothing else that mattered apart from this one special moment, the most peaceful day ever.

'Do you ever wonder?' she said suddenly, leaning gently against him.

'Wonder what?' he said amusedly.

'Do you ever wonder what life would've been like if You Know Who had never existed?'

Harry thought it was a bizarre question.

'Not really,' he said. It was true, he always accepted things the way they were and never saw the point in wondering any differently. The thing he ever wondered is what might've been had Sirius and Dumbledore hadn't died when they did.

'Really?' she said surprised.

'That really surprises you?'

'Well kind of.'

'It never would have done much good, things were not that way and I never saw any reason to dwell on it.'

'I do sometimes wonder what would've happened had You Know Who not come about,' she said softly while staring out the window into the grey sky.

'Well we might not have ever met,' he said in spite of himself. Ginny looked at him.

'How'd you figure that one out?'

Harry took a deep breath.

'Well firstly because my parents wouldn't have died which means I wouldn't have had to live with the Dursley's; Hagrid wouldn't have to had come to find me and tell me I'm a wizard which means I wouldn't of been alone at King's Cross the first time to Hogwarts which means I wouldn't have asked your mother for help to find Platform Nine and Three Quarters.'

There was a brief silence until let out a small laugh.

'You know for someone who doesn't think about such things, you thought of quite a lot of things there.'

Harry laughed at the realization that she was right of course and he was silently impressed with how fast he thought up of those details.

'It's quite depressing actually when you think about it,' she said somberly. 'Not to say that your parents being alive would be a bad thing though, that's good. What I mean is…'

'I know what you mean,' he interrupted to spare her the trouble. He smiled still.

'That doesn't mean that Ron might not have sat next to you on the first day to Hogwarts,' she said encouragingly. Harry nodded at the possibility.

'Do you think we'll get many more days like this?' asked Ginny gently as she settled down next to him once more, resting her head on his chest and stroking his arm which reached over her shoulder.

'What?' said Harry who had been in a world of his own and really wasn't paying much attention to what was going on outside this room and her words brought him back down to reality.

'You and me; just the two of us without a care in the world,' she said smiling.

'I've never known a time without a care in the world,' he said absently, but at the look of her face he added, 'but I hope so.' Ginny chuckled affectionately.

'I never imagined a time like this, I never imagined a world without Voldemort or Death Eater's, I though that this was all there was to look forward to,' he said truthfully.

'Why not?' said Ginny. 'I would've thought it would have been the driving force against everything you've struggled against, something to hope for?'

Harry in truth wished he had something he felt he could hope for but these days seemed to be only filled with more suffering and darkness. The initial optimism of Voldemort's death had long since left him and he now feared what was next.

'I never thought I would survive.' Ginny sat up suddenly and looked at him with a shocked expression on her face.

'What do you mean?' she said softly.

'I always thought that in the end that Voldemort would kill me, I never expected to survive the battle against him,' he said quietly, he didn't want to risk anyone else listening in to this.

'Why didn't you ever say anything?'

'Because I didn't want anyone to know, I didn't want anyone else to lose hope for a better tomorrow even if that tomorrow wasn't mine to enjoy or relish.'

'Oh Harry,' cried Ginny who took him by his hands and kissed them and held them up to her lips.

'Forget about it, everything worked out in the end didn't it?' he said more enthusiastically than he honestly felt. He just wanted her to feel happy again and he opened his arms to her, she eyed him suspiciously again before accepting his offer and laid down right on him, kissing him along the way.

'What changed things for you?'

'You did.'

'Really?'

'Oh yes,' he said, sounding remarkably like Dumbledore again. 'There was no-one I ever cared about until I met Ron, Hermione, your family, Sirius, and then you.'

'What about Cho?' asked Ginny with a tang of jealousy. This time it was Harry who chuckled warmly at her words.

'Haven't you had a school crush on someone?'

'Yes, it was you silly, remember?'

Harry laughed louder this time.

'What's funny?' she said a little hurt.

'I remember, the little girl who couldn't bear to be in the same room as me, who hid behind her Mother in embarrassment.'

'Stop it,' cried an embarrassed Ginny whose face was turning red.

'Who couldn't even …'

Harry tried to continue but Ginny had jumped up and started beating him with her hands as he was forced to raise his own arms for cover against her unrelenting assault.

'Alright, alright,' he laughed at her, surrendering to her onslaught. Ginny had a puffed look on her face and then smiled with satisfaction at her victory.

'You should have been a Beater,' he said sorely rubbing his arms; she smiled triumphantly at him before lying next to him again.

Harry and Ginny lay next to each other, arm in arm watching the day develop whilst they discussed everything from Quidditch, his time as a Triwizard Champion, their memories of Hogwarts, friends and family and Harry enjoyed every moment of it.

'So what do you want to do today?'

'I don't know really,' said Harry, he looked at her.

'What do you want to do?'

'I don't mind, as long as we do it together,' she said warmly and snuggled up to him even more and as she done so, the anger and grief that was consuming him released him to the comfort of her warmth and love, and he let his love for her overwhelm him. They lay there together for a long time, Harry couldn't tell exactly because the moment was just so personal to him, so precious and important that he felt it inappropriate to time it, he felt to do so would be a disservice for its meaning. After a while Harry looked down on her and saw that she had fallen asleep and was breathing softly against him. He smiled, stroked her face, moved hair out of her eyes and took great pleasure in just watching her sleep peacefully. After a while she finally stirred and woke up. She looked up at him.

'Welcome back to the land of the living,' he said gently with a smile etched on his face. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the window, the sky was brighter, it looked like the sun might actually break through the layer of grey clouds.

'What time is it?' she said sleepily.

'It's later than it was earlier, but still early.' Harry checked his watch. 'It's nearly midday.'

'How long was I asleep?'

'For a little while,' he said.

'You watched me the whole time?' said asked and Harry nodded. 'Why didn't you wake me?'

'You looked so peaceful,' he said softly. 'I didn't want to disturb you; and besides I love watching you sleep.'

Ginny eyed him with a strange look, as if he had spoken in a different language.

'Careful,' she said warningly but with a half smile on her face as she sat up. 'With talk like that Mum won't ever leave us alone again.'

Harry laughed.

'I'm serious,' said Ginny trying to prevent herself from laughing to maintain her seriousness, 'she'll attach a bell to my door and everything.'

'Hold up,' chuckled Harry, 'I didn't mean anything inappropriate by it.'

This time Ginny really did laugh.

'Have you met Mum? She thinks I'm still too young to hold hands with boys never mind kiss them.'

Harry eyed her strangely this time; somehow he couldn't imagine Mrs. Weasley possibly being that controlling.

'Surely she's not that bad,' he said and Ginny laughed once more.

'Seriously, have you met her?' said Ginny incredulously who couldn't believe Harry's incomprehension.

'Come on Harry, besides you should've seen her when Bill and Charlie brought home their first girlfriends.'

'What happened?' he asked though he already half expected to know the answer to this question.

'Well put it this way,' she said. 'By the time Mum was through with them they looked like they'd spend some time in Azkaban and back. It was quite brutal, I heard one of them spent some time in St. Mungo's recently with mental health problems.'

That's not funny,' laughed Harry.

'It isn't no but you just make sure that you keep your guard up; one wrong word and she'll have us followed until we're thirty.'

They laughed together and joked together some more. For Harry this was the best day of the summer so far, there was no-one else here to keep them apart, time seemed endless. If this was his last day then it was becoming quite a day already.

'So what do you want to do today?' said Ginny simply, leaning back on to him.

'Why so keen to play the day?'

'Well it is your last free day before, well…. you know.'

This brought reality back with an almighty thud, the realization of what was facing him later began to crash down upon him. He half wished Ginny hadn't asked him this question; he didn't want it to ruin this special day.

'I haven't really thought about it actually,' he said truthfully. 'Do you have any suggestions?'

'Ron was talking about playing some Quidditch up on the field behind the trees later, I know Hermione's not that good but still it could be fun.'

'Yeah I'd like that,' he said, happiness beginning to fill him again. 'It's been ages since I last played. Mind you my Firebolt is gone now so you'll have to take it easy with me.'

'They didn't find it?'

'No,' he said sadly. 'I bet some Death Eater picked it up after the battle and it's now mounted on their wall.'

'You could try a Summoning Charm,' suggested Ginny hopefully. Harry shook his head.

'Can't risk any Muggle seeing it, besides I don't know how far away it is. No, I'll treat myself to a new one the next time we're in Diagon Alley.'

Ginny smiled at him.

'I think I've earned the right to enjoy myself a little, don't' you?' he said.

'Quite right too,' she chuckled. 'You've earned it more than most.'

They spent some more time laying there together planning out the day, Harry wanted to enjoy this day as much as possible in case this was his last as Ginny had so pessimistically mentioned earlier and he wanted to include Ron and Hermione as well. He thought for a while of writing a will, Kreacher would need taking care of once the work at Hogwarts was completed and of the ownership of Grimmauld Place. He silently decided to write one before he left this evening but for now, the day was there for him to enjoy.

Harry and Ginny finally emerged from her bedroom past the midday mark; they came out together and were greeted by suspicious looks from Mrs. Weasley, who nearly dropped a plate full of sandwiches; Ron and Hermione who were sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch together and were openly holding hands. Harry and Ginny laughed at the expression on their faces and sat down together at the end of the table next to Ron and Hermione.

'What have you two been up to?' said Ron suspiciously; Hermione nudged him in the ribs.

'It's none of your business,' said Hermione appalled at Ron's tact. Harry laughed.

'If you must know we were talking,' said Harry.

'About what?' said Ron more suspiciously, Hermione looked mortified.

'We were discussing what to do today,' said Harry still. Ron was still looking slightly suspicious but seemed to accept his explanation finally and resumed the task of eating his lunch.

'Did Ginny mention that I suggested some Quidditch up on the hill?' asked Ron with a mouthful of bacon sandwiches. Harry nodded.

'And?'

'It sounds great.'

'Brilliant,' cried Ron in excitement.

'It's been a while since we played hasn't it,' said Harry through a mouthful of his own crispy bacon.

'Not since our sixth year, when we were on the team together,' said Ginny, her hand holding on to his arm. Mrs. Weasley had her back to them, he couldn't help but snigger at the thought of the story Ginny hold told him about Bill and Charlie's first girlfriends. Come to think of it, he doubted whether it was even true, based on Ginny's initial reaction to Bill and Fleur's engagement.

'Sounds great,' said Harry excitedly. Hermione looked slightly cast out; she wasn't very good at Quidditch and only ever showed any hint of interest because Harry, then Ron played on the team.

'You've got to play too Hermione,' said Harry suddenly to include her in the conversation. She started before becoming very fiddly with her fingers and hands.

'I think I'll sit it out,' she said in a forced happy voice. 'I've got some books to catch up on, you know, for when I go back to Hogwarts.'

'You've got two months yet,' said Ron incredulously, staring at her. Harry and Ginny shrugged; typically Ron remained clueless to what was going on around him.

'Come on,' said Harry encouragingly. 'You can't miss this; besides I'm so rusty that you might actually be able to fly rings around me.'

'Are you saying I'm that bad?' she said rather hurtful. Harry realized then exactly what he had said and berated himself for his stupidity.

'I didn't mean it like that and you know it,' he said defensively. Hermione giggled mischievously .

'Alright,' she said, 'one game only; I really need to get back to the routine of study.'

They set off minutes later once Harry had filled himself plentiful with Mrs. Weasley's delicious bacon sandwiches, a compliment he paid her by suggesting this as a slogan for a café under her name which consequently made her chuckle appreciatively. Ron and Ginny went out into the garden shed and brought out a couple of old broomsticks for Harry and Hermione to use as they already had their own. Hermione took it apprehensively; she never liked flying from the start, but looked brighter as they stepped outside into the garden, the sun finally breaking through the dark grey cloud, making the prospect of rain less likely. To Harry it seemed like a double date, he was walking up the hill with Ginny under his arm with her arm around his back and his round hers; and Ron and Hermione were walking hand in hand, hiding the nature of their relationship no longer. Harry even thought that he saw them kiss a few times but they were still kind of embarrassed themselves, he let out a sigh of desperation and futility at the state of affairs between the two of them. He however was fully comfortable showing his affection for Ginny publicly, Ron sometimes shuddered and wished they would show more privacy but Harry no longer cared, not really.

The day seemed to pass by an a flash, too fast as far as Harry was concerned, the broomstick he flew on was much slower compared to the two brooms he had owned previously but he was still an able flyer, Ginny was his main rival in that department and as such they were in opposing teams. Hermione seemed to enjoy herself as well, managing to score a few goals but Harry had a sneaking suspicion Ron was deliberately feigning a few of them so that Hermione wouldn't feel too bad about her lack of flying skill. It was an incredibly enjoyable day for Harry, but as the sky began to dim the sobering realization of what faced him this evening was beginning to weigh heavily on him and his mood deteriorated with it. They eventually called it a day when Harry had to finally decide that he needed to prepare for the night's events and so announced his intention. Everyone's faces had dropped predictably but none more than Ginny. She too thought she was still going with him but he had yet to tell her he couldn't allow her to go, he was planning to do that soon, the sooner the better Ron had told him and so on their way back to the Burrow he took her to one side.

'Ginny I need to tell you something,' he started. 'You need to stay here tonight.'

'What do you mean?' she said. 'Of course I'm going with you, you heard what the Disciple said.'

'I did and what I also know is that when it comes down to it, I'm the one he wants, not you,' he said bluntly. 'You're just sport to him and I can't allow you to come.'

'You can't mean that,' cried Ginny, Harry was hating himself for making her feel like this.

'I'm sorry but I do,' he said. 'I need you to stay here, please.'

'No-way,' she snapped. 'I'm going and that's that.'

'I can't let you do that Ginny,' he said softly. 'I will stop you if I have to, if not me then your parents will, Ron, Hermione, the Minister, one way or another you will be staying.'

She looked at him with rage and tears in her eyes, finally she burst into tears and ran off towards the house leaving Ron and Harry standing there as Hermione dashed off after her.

'Tough break mate,' said Ron supportively. 'But you had to do it.'

'Yeah,' said Harry remorsefully.

'Mum and Dad will appreciate it.'

Suddenly Harry realized that it was just the two of them and a thought came to him; what if he did die and Ginny never forgave him for this? Would that be a worthy legacy? No. Harry decided that he needed to tell someone his plan and why he did it that way and luckily, for him, Ron was here and waiting.

'Ron,' he said desperately. 'Before I get ready I need to tell you something.'

Ron looked worried at the sound of that. 'OK,' he said apprehensively. 'Tell me what?'

'Everything.'


	19. Chapter 19: The Killing Question

CHAPTER NINETEEN: THE KILLING QUESTION

By the evening Harry had prepared himself for what he knew must come next, he had tied up any and all loose ends by composing a letter detailing what should happen with his gold at Gringotts, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and his remaining possessions in the event of his death. The letter had been sealed and pocketed, he would only deliver it at the last moment as he knew its presentation would dampen things and he didn't really want to fight them if this was indeed his last moments with them. He would not take his Invisibility Cloak, the Disciple knew he was coming and it would serve him no advantage once the battle had begun, if there even would be one. Harry was still hopeful that he could reason with this man despite the anger he felt towards him; he didn't know if he could ever forget the sight of Ginny in complete agony on the hill top. It was one blissful moment of pure magic which was turned into a moment of horror for Harry, one he didn't know he could forgive.

Harry packed his belongings neatly into his Hogwarts suitcases which he had left behind at the Burrow before he went on the Horcrux quest last year, he didn't want to have to expect Mrs. Weasley to sort through his belongings should he return. He left his Invisibility Cloak on top of everything; he figured it kind of looked like a signature to show that he was there; he took some comfort from that thought, especially since it had also belonged to his father.

Harry finally finished upstairs and made his way down to the kitchen where he found Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron and Hermione already waiting for him, all of them with nervous expressions on their faces. There was some shifty involuntary movements from Hermione, whilst Ron couldn't look him in the eyes, Ginny was still looking furious from his refusal to let her accompany him whilst Mrs. Weasley looked like she was stopping herself from blurting out something. He walked straight into the kitchen without feeling at all hesitant or uncomfortable being in their presence, he wanted to savour it as it could well be his last time in their presence. Suddenly there was a small popping sound which came from outside.

'Arthur and the Minister have arrived,' said Mrs. Weasley weakly. Harry looked over her shoulder and did indeed see Mr. Weasley and Kingsley arrive and walk up the stone path to the house. Mrs. Weasley suddenly stepped in front of him, blocking his view out of the window.

'Before he comes in,' she pleaded softly. 'Can't I persuade you not to do things like this?'

Harry's heart sunk, he had hoped to avoid a confrontation like this, going like this was much harder for him than she could possibly imagine, and he truly wished he didn't have to do this and go alone.

'I'm sorry but it has to be like this,' he said quietly.

'I know that you are of age now Harry and that you've stood against dangers none of us could imagine but you're still like my son,' she pleaded desperately. 'I can't just stand by and watch you go into this alone I just can't. We've already lost one son, I couldn't bear to bury you as well.'

'Let's just hope it doesn't come to that shall we?'

Harry began to feel very emotional all of a sudden, his guilt and his hatred was boiling up inside him and he was so concerned that he would lose control that he turned abruptly away from her. He was very grateful when the door opened and in came Mr. Weasley who led in the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt who had a very grave look on his face.

'Harry,' nodded Kingsley in respectful greeting, Harry nodded in response.

'Minister.'

Mr. Weasley closed the door behind him.

'News?' asked Harry eagerly. Kingsley bowed his head for a moment, as if he was dreading telling him the information.

'Everything is in order,' he said solemnly.

'What else have you got for me?'

Kingsley took a deep breath.

'I've assembled all the Auror's I can spare,' he said in his deep voice. 'Many are still out searching for surviving Death Eater on the run, I've already ordered a search to begin of the Underground chambers and any lakes which may contain Inferi, so far nothing has come up.'

Harry was pleased to hear this, so far there was nothing to be too concerned about but hr knew this wouldn't be the end of it.

'But there could be any number of places still is that right?' said Harry seriously.

Kingsley nodded reluctantly.

'OK, you'll continue on with the search while I enter the Death Chamber.'

Kingsley suddenly had a look on his face, much like Mrs. Weasley earlier and Harry had the uncomfortable feeling that he also had something to say regarding the plan that Harry had laid out.

'Harry you must know that I still very much question the logic in this, if there was such a movement of Inferi the Ministry, corrupted or not would have noticed,' he said strongly.

Harry stared at all of them, his frustration growing; once again he didn't understand why no-one supported on this. He had long expressed his suspicion Snape as a threat, he was right, sort of; he suspected Malfoy of wrong doing, and he was proved right; why couldn't anyone give him the benefit of the doubt this time when it counted?

'I'm sorry but I can't take that chance,' said Harry defiantly. 'If he does unleash an army as he claims what do you expect the damage to be?'

'Too terrible to possible imagine or speculate,' admitted Kingsley reluctantly, 'not to mention the risk of exposure to the Muggle's a counter operation would require.'

'My point exactly.'

'You really think him powerful or cunning enough?' asked Kingsley sceptically.

In truth Harry didn't believe him powerful enough or indeed cunning enough to launch an attack like this, but what Harry was certain of was that Voldemort had the both the means and the will to unleash such an attack.

'No,' he said. 'But I know Voldemort and something tells me he still may have secrets hiding out there. It's best not to take the chance.'

'Harry,' said Mr. Weasley suddenly, everyone jumped and stared round at him. 'Kingsley is one of the most skilled and experienced Auror's to have served in the Auror's Office over the last several years and I can personally vouch for his abilities and judgement on this matter.'

'I'm aware of that Mr. Weasley but it's not about that.'

'Then what is it all about then?' he demanded, Harry had never seen Mr. Weasley speak to anyone like this before, he seemed angry. 'Surely it's best to trust him and his experience on this?'

'I'm sorry Mr. Weasley but I can't take a chance on this.'

'You can't ignore the Ministry forever Harry.'

'I don't intend to,' fought back Harry. 'But I can't forget what my gut instinct tells me and right now it tells me I need to do this myself.'

Suddenly Hermione jumped in, much to Harry's growing frustration and annoyance.

'But why?'

'Because I understand Voldemort!' he said loudly, letting his anger get the better of him. Hermione seemed to build up her courage to continue to defy him.

'But he's dead Harry, Voldemort is dead.'

'No he's not!' he yelled without thinking.

Everyone stared at him in shock; the way they looked at each other suggested that they may think that he had gone mad and frankly, if he was in their shoes, he didn't blame them.

'I mean, he is dead physically,' he added defensively. 'But as a presence? Nothing's changed, whenever people read about strange events or bizarre deaths, everyone thinks of Voldemort.'

Harry seemed to have hit home a bitter truth as all the adults in the room suddenly looked even more uncomfortable as they looked around at each other unable to respond.

'It's going to take time dear,' said Mrs. Weasley eventually. 'Time to let go of the fear and the pain he brought to everything. Look how many died.'

'How long will it take?' he said loudly. 'A year? Ten years? Twenty? A hundred?'

Again no-one answered him, Harry kept on the assault.

'When he disappeared the night he gave me my scar, the fear or pain never left, he was gone for thirteen years and everyone still feared him, even though some believed him dead, when would it have ended?'

'You don't understand how hard it is to rebuild,' said Kingsley. 'It's a bitter process Harry and people have lost so much.'

'Which is why I need to do this,' pleaded Harry to all of them.

'Why?' said Ginny suddenly, breaking the silence she had maintained all evening. 'But why you?'

'I've already lost everything to Voldemort,' he said softly. 'I won't let this man destroy anything else in Voldemort's name, I killed him and that makes it my job.'

'That's crap,' she snapped, Mr. Weasley raised his arm to silence her.

'Are you prepared to kill?' he asked suddenly.

'What?'

The question had taken Harry completely by surprise.

'Are you willing to kill this man?' he said again.

Harry would never imagine Mr. Weasley ask a question like this; to him especially of all people who had faced death more times than he could remember.

'Arthur! What a terrible thing to say!' squealed Mrs. Weasley in shock.

'It needs to be said Molly,' said Mr. Weasley softly to his wife.

'But must you be so harsh?' she pleaded. Kingsley stepped over to her and placed a single hand on her shoulder as a form of comfort.

'Molly,' he said gently.

'I must,' said Mr. Weasley with defiance similar to Harry's. 'I'm sorry but no-one else is saying what needs to be said and so I ask you again Harry; are you prepared to kill this man?'

Harry in truth didn't know, when he had attacked Ginny he had stormed to the top of the hill and had cast that deadly spell in anger, right then he vowed he would not rest until he had killed the Disciple. But that was down to anger and rage he had thought and he since hadn't given it much thought. The visions he recently had been experiencing with Voldemort once again made him question his morality and where his current path was leading him, but he honestly didn't think that it would result in him killing the Disciple.

'I'm more than grateful for your hospitality over the years Mr. Weasley,' he said simply. 'And to your family, I consider you all to be my real family but this is not the time to discuss this.'

Harry made to walk away but Mr. Weasley seized him by the arm and forced him to look into his face, some of the other gasped in shock.

'This is the only time to discuss it if you're about to go on this suicidal mission!' he yelled in frustration.

'You want to know if I'm prepared to kill this man?' yelled Harry in angry retort, shocked by how angry Mr. Weasley was being right now.

'The answer is yes, I am prepared to kill him but only and only if I have to,' he lied strongly, he didn't know if he could but he could not risk showing weakness, this might encourage more of them to try to stop him from acting.

'Then let an Auror accompany you,' said Mr. Weasley very calmly all of a sudden.

'I can't do that, you heard his threat.'

'Don't let this man destroy the one thing that You Know Who couldn't make you do,' cried Mr. Weasley, Harry was embarrassed to see that Mr. Weasley was on the verge of tears. 'Even in the most desperate circumstances you never killed. I can tell you as a Father, that your father would be most proud of that, please don't sacrifice it.'

Harry felt his eyes water, but he drew on the inner anger to quell his feelings.

'I'm sorry,' he cried.

'Harry please don't ever use that spell aga…'

Mr. Weasley fell abruptly silent, he looked like someone who had said something he shouldn't have said as he turned away from Harry at last, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Everyone else looked confused by Mr. Weasley's silence but Harry however looked to Ron and Hermione who could not meet his eye.

'I don't want to,' he said finally. 'But if the time comes when it's a choice between me, him and Voldemort, then I may have no other choice.'

Mr. Weasley sat down on one of the empty kitchen table chairs, he didn't face Harry but looked exhausted in his body language.

'There is always another choice Harry,' he said in a defeated voice. 'I hope that by the end of tonight you make the right choice that you can live with.'

A sentiment Harry wholeheartedly agreed with.

'Or to die with,' he said. 'Besides, I've already had made one sacrifice, what does it matter if I have to sacrifice a little more?'

'No Minister!' yelled Hermione desperately. 'I must protest, you need to do something here.'

'I'm sorry Hermione but my hands are tied,' he said sadly. Hermione let out an uncharacteristic and frightening mad laugh.

'What do you mean your hands are tied?' she shrieked at him. 'You are Minister for Magic for Merlin's sake, who else other than you could put an end to this madness?'

Harry remained silent, as did Kingsley. It was Mr. Weasley who spoke.

'Hermione, it's because right now the only person with more power than him is Harry. The one who defeated You Know Who, as far as the Daily Prophet and public is concerned, there is no higher authority.'

Everyone seemed stunned. Mr. Weasley turned to face Harry once again.

'Which is what you are counting on isn't it?'

Harry nodded.

'What does he mean?' asked Hermione softly.

'It means I have the power to do this my way, one last time to end the war.'

Hermione looked confused.

'You used your name and reputation to override the Ministry? How could you do that?' said Hermione astonished.

'Because I had to,' he said simply. 'I sacrificed a principle, the most important principle which has guided me since I received my first letter to Hogwarts.'

'What was that?' demanded Ginny. Harry looked at her seriously.

'That I would never exploit my title as a famous 'hero' for something I didn't even remember doing. I wanted to prove myself with my own merits, not because people thought I was something special,' he said solemnly. 'I sacrificed that principle this one time.'

'After everything?' cried Hermione incredulously. 'After the Ministry exploited its powers to try to get to you, you are now doing the same thing when the shoe is on the other foot?'

'Only this one time Hermione and then it will all be over for good,' he said.

'Why didn't you tell anyone what you were planning? Why you were doing this?' she demanded fiercely.

'I did; eventually, 'he said. 'I couldn't risk anyone trying to stop me so I told Ron everything earlier today so that at least one person knew why.'

Everyone turned to look at Ron who seemed to retract slightly from their gaze. He had told Ron everything a few hours ago, he felt it important to explain everything and luckily for him Ron had supported his decision and to keep this from everyone until he had left. Unfortunately Hermione had pushed him to reveal everything and he felt sorry for Ron as Hermione and Mrs. Weasley rounded on him.

'Why didn't you say? Why didn't you tell me?' asked a hurt Hermione. Ron looked at her sadly.

'Because he's right,' he said softly.

'No he isn't!' yelled Mrs. Weasley angrily. 'And you should've said something sooner and not leave it to the last minute when nothing can be changed.

'No, he is spot on,' said Ron angrily, Harry had never seen him stand up to his mother like that. 'Who else other than Harry can unite everyone? He made a deal with a top Death Eater in order to bring in a much more dangerous foe and more to the point another Death Eater. Imagine the good that could come out of that. No-one else has tried anything like that before.'

'But he is going to get himself killed!'

Everyone else started arguing amongst themselves and Harry didn't hear a word anyone was yelling at each other, he didn't care nor did it matter to what he had to do. Harry seemed to fade within himself, the yelling turned into inaudible whispers as a new voice came, a familiar, terrible cold voice which was laughing a triumphant laugh which drowned out every other sound. Harry opened his eyes, the laughter still ringing and suddenly the arguing taking place in front of him became intolerable as his anger rose up inside him.

'That's enough!' he roared, everyone stopped yelling and faced him. 'The decision is made, nothing will change that, I'm going and that's that. I'm sorry none of you support me on this but this isn't the first time I've done something no-one else supported and I've been proved right in the past.'

He gave no-one time to retaliate as he turned to Kingsley at last.

'Are you ready then?' asked Kingsley seriously.

'Just tell me what I need to hear,' said Harry.

Kingsley walked outside and brought in a small golden statue of a goblin and placed it in the centre of the table.

'This is a special Minister approved Portkey,' he said. 'I've had the Atrium and Department of Mysteries emptied so that you get there uninterrupted and unnoticed.'

Harry looked at it for a moment and nodded his appreciation.

'Thank you,' he said as he walked towards the statue and held out his hand for it.

'I just hope you are not proved wrong,' said Mr. Weasley suddenly. Harry hesitated for a moment.

'Me too,' he said softly. There was a loud clatter of footsteps as Ginny rushed over to him and kissed him hard on the mouth, tears in her eyes before she quickly let go of him and ran upstairs into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. He looked up after her before turning back to them all who were now smiling at him.

'Good luck,' cried Mrs. Weasley and Hermione.

'Watch your back,' said Ron. 'And kick his ass.'

Harry smiled appreciatively to Ron, he nodded his thanks to Kingsley once more before he held out his hand at last and grabbed the small golden statue and he instantly felt himself pulled forward as he left the Burrow at last.

Harry opened his eyes to find himself standing in a familiar setting, a long and splendid hall with a peacock blue ceiling and a heavily polished, dark wooden floor. The Atrium was still very much the same although Harry noticed that the terrible statue the Death Eater's had installed was now gone but the golden statue usually stationed had not yet been reinstalled. He proceeded immediately to the nearest lift, one was already open and seemed to wait for his arrival which he wasted no time in entering. The lift door immediately slammed shut and he felt the lift descend to lower levels under London until at last it came to a standstill and the doors opened. Harry found himself looking out at another long hallway where at the end of the hallway was another familiar door which Harry knew led to the circular room of the Department of Mysteries. Without hesitation or fear, Harry marched quickly from the lift and walked up towards the door which swung open before Harry had even reached it. He didn't draw his wand because he knew where the Disciple would be and didn't think the Disciple would risk anything until Harry reached the Death Chamber. He walked through the door and found himself standing in the familiar circular room, and like before, a single door opened itself for him and Harry marched straight towards it but as he reached it he stopped. The fear and hesitation hit him in one stroke and he felt temporarily paralyzed at the spot. The cold voice inside him yelled triumphantly but Harry drew on his inner strength, fought down the fear and hesitation and walked straight through the door to face his enemy.


	20. Chapter 20: A Final Battle

CHAPTER TWENTY: A FINAL BATTLE

Harry stepped through the door and his insides chilled at the sight before him. This was the second time he had seen this room, it was constructed to resemble a viewing theatre, it was surrounded on all sides by deep, stone steps which were large enough for people to sit on and the design of the room seemed to be focused on the raised stone dais at the centre. On top of the dais stood a crumbling, deteriorated, ancient archway which had a Veil hanging in between it. Harry stared at it intently, an image of Sirius falling, graceful as an arch himself through the Veil and never to return, a woman's triumphant scream was the last thing that went through his mind until he noticed the figure emerging from behind the arch.

'At last,' cried the man in delight, 'you're here.'

'_The time is nearly here,' _said the high, cold voice from deep within him.

Harry made no reply as he began to slowly descend the stone steps towards his enemy, determined to ignore the voice which was growing stronger as his anger began to rise up like bile. The Disciple looked around the room briefly.

'No girlfriend I see?'

'This is between you and me,' said Harry through gritted teeth and trying to ignore the memory of their encounter on the hill, 'now I'm here I want you to call off that army of Inferi.'

The Disciple laughed.

'I'm afraid that was a lie on my part, so sorry but I needed something drastic to bring you here finally.'

Harry felt his stomach drop with both shame and anger; Kingsley had been right, there was no danger, he was here alone and without help for no reason other than his stupid pride.

'_You should have trusted him Harry,' _said the cold voice. _'Why did you not trust him?'_

'But we digress too far; forgive my manners we haven't really had the chance to talk and I think proper introductions are in order,' he said with a bow. 'I am the Disciple of the Dark Lord.'

'I know who you are,' said Harry simply and unimpressed, burying his anger the best way he could. 'But that is your not your true name, isn't it Dromean?'

The Disciple spat on the ground at the mentioning of his family given name; the Disciple, like Voldemort, had obviously tried to extinguish his past life and engulf himself in this new identity.

'That is not my name,' he snapped with a mad glint in his eyes.

'It is your true name,' said Harry, taking some delight from the Disciple's anger at the sound of his name, 'you are Dromean Dalestaner formerly of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts.'

'Just like you!' taunted the Disciple.

'I am nothing like you!' said Harry angrily, disgusted by the thought.

'_But that is what you fear.' _

'Shut up!' roared Harry at the voice but he failed to keep it silent and it was heard by the Disciple's ears.

The Disciple laughed.

'You think we are not alike, come now Harry we are both favourites of the Dark Lord, the difference is that I am stronger than you!'

'The difference,' said Harry strongly, 'is that I haven't been twisted or maddened by the touch of death like you have!'

'_You honestly believe that?'_

'I see Lucius gave you quite an education,' said the Disciple coldly, 'too much and with irrelevant information.'

'I don't think so,' said Harry now calmly, 'it's the only thing left which can save you from your dark path.'

The Disciple turned his head to the side curiously.

'Are you actually trying to save me Potter?'

'_A futile effort!'_

'I'm trying to save both of us,' snapped Harry in frustration. 'I don't want to have to kill you and I know the truth of your life; that you've been corrupted, twisted by a phenomenon no-one can or should understand.'

Harry gestured to the Archway and the Veil hanging beneath it, the source of their confrontation here.

'You hear the voices like me?' asked the Disciple weakly.

Harry turned to the Veil and listened, he could hear inaudible whispers coming from the Arch; Dromean was right and he partly understood the fascination surrounding it; the unknown is terrifying but Harry didn't want to understand it and had no interest in it now or ever.

'I do,' he said.

'Don't you wonder?'

'What it is?'

The Disciple nodded.

'No.'

'No? How can you not be?'

'Because I've seen enough to know all I want to know about death; it should be left alone, untouched and uninterrupted, only life is important to me.'

'_Then why do you insist on jeopardizing your own in pointless __endeavours__?' _Harry used all his determination to push the voice far from his mind and bury it deep within him.

The Disciple laughed hysterically.

'Where did you hear that nonsense? Death is the last obstacle to overcome, it is the greatest mystery of all,' said the Disciple, 'the Dark Lord is the only one strong enough to overcome it.'

'Tom Riddle never overcame death,' said Harry proudly, 'Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and I saw to that.'

'You claim superiority over the Dark Lord?'

'I claim only knowledge and the experience to know what shouldn't be done,' said Harry simply again, he had now reached the bottom of the steps and stood below the stone dais.

'I'm about to prove you wrong there Potter,' cried the Disciple, he drew out the wand which had brought Harry into all this. 'I will use this wand on the Veil and the Dark Lord will emerge once more.'

Harry felt amazed to actually feel pity for this man and he allowed it to show as he shook his head.

'Dromean nothing will happen, you're deluding yourself to think Voldemort will return.'

'You fear the Dark Lord's return.'

Harry stood still; his arms open wide as he gestured to the Veil.

'Go right ahead and see,' said Harry, the moment was soon.

'You want me to bring him back?' eyed the Disciple curiously. Harry nodded, knowing that he was about to break through this madness.

'Very well, let it be your undoing,' snarled the Disciple who turned to the arch and walked towards the Veil with his wand outstretched. He knelt in front of it and pointed the wand so that its tip touched the Veil itself, the Veil seemed to vibrate from the wand tips impact.

'My Lord I summon you back to our world, feel the power of your wand and use it as a guide to come through the Veil and return to us once more to exact your glorious revenge!'

Harry stood there nervously watching the Veil, with horror he watched as the Veil began to fluctuate and become uneven as if being disturbed by a larger force, he considered for a moment whether Voldemort was about to come through. He stood there for a few heart stopping moments and then, suddenly, the Veil became still once more. The Disciple looked confused.

'No, he must not have heard me,' he stammered desperately, and repeated the same chant. Harry waited patiently again and still the result was the same as before; nothing.

'No, no, no!' he shrieked.

Harry took his time to climb up onto the dais and he stood a fair distance from the Disciple who had his back to Harry.

'I don't understand,' cried the Disciple weakly, looking into Harry's face with tears in his eyes and streaking down his pale and scarred face, 'I found the wand, it was here in a mystical container in the Department of Mysteries, sealed by special order.'

'Why did you take it?' said Harry.

'The Dark Lord sent it to the Department of Mysteries, he sent me here, he must've wanted me to have it, and he must of, why else if not for me to use it?'

'For safety,' said Harry, finally comprehending what must have happened. 'He acquired a stronger wand, he no longer had any need of it so he sent it to the one place he knew no-one else would ever be able to get hold of it; the Department of Mysteries.'

'Then he never he meant for me to…' stammered the Disciple in shock. 'But his plan for me, to bring him back. Why?'

'Voldemort never even considered that he might be killed, there was no other plan, no other spell, there is nothing powerful enough to reverse death once it has come,' said Harry softly, sympathetically. 'He twisted your mind Dromean and you believed in him, you believed his lies.'

The Disciple let out a wail of despair as his world came crashing down around him.

'Dromean, let's end this now, let me help you, far wiser and more powerful wizards than us have fallen to Lord Voldemort's lies before, don't let him win,' pleaded Harry as he offered his hand to him. Dromean looked at the hand and for a moment seemed to seriously consider the offer.

'Someone told me once to not pity the dead,' said Harry quietly, 'pity the living, those who cannot love and he was right, don't become like that Dromean.'

Harry said the words but he didn't believe them as he said them. The Disciple looked at his hand again and finally his face twisted in a snarl full of hate.

'You're lying to me Potter!' he spat, 'I think he will come back through but what he needs a sacrifice!'

'Dromean no, don't lose yourself to madness,' pleaded Harry desperately.

'This is a test!' yelled Dromean in mad delight, 'one that I'll pass by killing you.'

Harry stared at the insane man before him, about to succumb to ever lasting darkness, he couldn't allow that to happen but he didn't know whether he could kill.

'The Dark Lord will emerge once I have killed the famous Harry Potter!'

It all seemed to happen very fast as far as Harry was concerned, the Disciple in a flash quickly raised his wand and Harry, by instinct, drew his wand and raised it simultaneously with the Disciple.

'_Protego!' _yelled Harry as the Disciple's spell exploded against the strength of his shield charm which blew the pair of them away from the dais with such a powerful force. Harry didn't see what happened to the Disciple but he felt himself slam into the flat side of the bottom stone step and crumple to the floor. Harry instinctively kept himself low once he got his senses together, he didn't know where the Disciple had disappeared to but he didn't want to be ambushed like last time, the final battle was underway.

CRACK

A spell exploded over his head and Harry dived for cover in time as a green jet of light narrowly missed him and shattered against the stone steps which crumbled some more. The Disciple was bearing down upon him from the surrounding steps and was trying to get a clear shot but Harry was moving too fast. When another spell over shot him, Harry rolled swiftly out from under cover and pointed his wand with both hands at the Disciple and shouted; _'Stupefy!'_

The jet of red light erupted with such speed and force that the Disciple had to dive again like he did on the hill but this time he dived out of sight behind the arch so Harry could not capitalize on his gain.

Harry pressed himself against the side of the stone dais and only allowed his head to raise a fraction above the surface so that he could see what was on the other side. He searched around the chamber for the Disciple but could not see where he had disappeared to; there was a sudden flash from the left which forced Harry to duck as a spell smashed into the spot where he had been searching. The rubble caused by the spell fell from the top of the dais and covered Harry in a layer of dust which made him cough. Harry heard a loud thud from above him which told him the Disciple had emerged from hiding and was now standing on the dais. Harry flung himself over the top, sending a spell over quickly to cover his ascent, he barely saw the Disciple parry his spell before both of them drew their wands back for their duel to continue. Harry moved and twisted his wand against the Disciple, any onlookers might be forgiven in thinking they were witnessing a sword fight, but instead of swords there were flashes of bright light as their spells ricocheted off each other and missed their targets. Harry knew Avada Kedavra would be impossible at close range and this fast paced but the danger of the Veil remained and Harry was determined to avoid getting too close to it unlike Sirius had done. Harry fought against the Disciple with every ounce of strength but no spell was getting through and likewise the Disciple was faring no better, they were at stalemate. After some time the Disciple parried a powerful spell of Harry's and then followed up with a Shield Charm of his own which suspended the battle. They stood there, staring down at each other in the centre of the dais.

'You can't defeat me Potter,' taunted the Disciple, 'killing is beneath you and I will never ever stop.'

'_He's right you know,' _said that familiar cold voice from deep within Harry who tried to ignore it.

Harry's hesitation ended it; the Disciple cast a Disarming Spell which sent Harry's wand soaring out his hand and down to the floor away from the dais, he was defenseless.

'So weak Potter,' breathed the Disciple. 'Now you die.'

Harry stood there and braced himself but before he cast his spell, there was a flash of red light which sent the Disciple flying off the dais and crashing to the floor below. Harry turned to the source and he felt his heart elate with both joy and then terrible fear as he saw Ginny emerge from under his Invisibility Cloak, her wand outstretched.

'Ginny!' he cried, his heart fell through his stomach, what had he done?

'Harry the others are coming now,' she said excitedly,

'Ginny get out now, he'll kill you, please go now!' Harry pleaded with her; the most dangerous moment had arrived but Ginny would not turn and run, she was still smiling at him excitedly. Why did she not understand the danger? Did she not trust him when he forbade her to follow him?

'The Ministry is coming,' she cried optimistically at him.

The Disciple emerged out of the corner of Harry's eyes and aimed a spell at him, he dived from the dais and narrowly missed the spell which was sent at him. He crashed hard to the floor and banged his knee hard, the pain was excruciating and brought tears to his eyes though it did bring him close to his wand. Harry crawled forward on the floor below the dais and he reached his wand, he looked up and saw Ginny jumping down the steps towards him and dais.

'Ginny no!' he roared at her, his frustration growing.

The place where she had her foot only seconds before exploded from the impact of another of the Disciple's spell. Harry scrambled to his feet and saw Ginny dueling the Disciple on the dais. They were dancing around each other, sending spell after spell at each other, the Disciple managed to send a spell at him too which forced him to dive for cover once more. Harry was feeling panic, panic for Ginny's safety, he couldn't let any harm come to her. But why had she ignored him? He bitterly thought that she must not have trusted him. Suddenly Harry's heart stopped, the world was virtually standing still, his worst nightmare. Ginny was now positioned directly in front of the Veil with her back to it, like Sirius, and he saw it happen without even second guessing his vision. The Disciple sent a spell which got through her Shield Charm and struck her against the shoulder, he nearly screamed in terror as her feet left the ground as the force threw her into the air. In what seemed like an eternity, she flew towards the arch, the Veil seemed to open up to welcome her. He stared for a moment before suddenly, without even realizing he had an arm that was free to move, without even comprehending what that wand was doing in his hand, he raised his wand and traced Ginny's path.

'_LEVICORPUS!' _roared Harry whose spell shot from his wand and hit Ginny's side in mid-air. It had worked, Harry's spell had sent Ginny soaring into a new direction away from the dais and towards the stone steps on his opposite side, and he saw her fly off the dais and out of sight, hearing only the hard thud to the floor. The Disciple laughed a sickening loud scream. The sound of it ignited his fury, without any concern for his own safety, Harry ignored his aches and pains and flung himself onto the dais and with a powerful swipe of his wand, he began to duel the Disciple once more. This time Harry held nothing back, he sent every dark spell he could think of at the Disciple who frantically parried spell after spell. As Harry's onslaught continued, he saw the Disciple's expression of fury turn to fear and despair as he succumbed to the onslaught. Finally one of Harry's spells knocked the Disciple off balance and Harry sent a right kick which hit him in the chest, sending him down on the dais, defeated. The Disciple looked up at Harry in fear, with his hands up in surrender and Harry pointed his wand at the man's face, his breathing becoming heavy as the red hot anger consumed him. Harry stood at this man and before him his mind became filled with so many different images; Voldemort in Quirrell's head, Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets, the graveyard, Cedric Diggory, Sirius, Lupin, his parents, the battle of Hogwarts, Fred; Voldemort. Harry finally knew what to do as a cold voice screamed in triumph from deep within.

'_Avada …'_

'NO!'

Harry stopped abruptly and he felt his mind slam back down to reality. He turned his head and saw Ginny staring up at him, tears in her eyes pleading with him.

'Don't,' she cried softly. 'Don't leave us.'

'_Ignore her Harry; do it!'_

He stared at her for what seemed like forever before turning back to the Disciple who was now watching him with fear on his face. Harry's mind suddenly became filled with the memory of the sight of Ginny being tortured by this man; Harry's face turned into a snarl as his anger returned to him, his wand arm shook with fury.

'Please,' cried Ginny softly again. Her voice broke through his anger at last and he felt his will break to her and he lowered his wand without thinking about it; he could not refuse her.

'_Fool, you can end it now, you know what to do!'_

'Harry please don't do it, everyone's coming; it's over,' she said weakly.

'Not yet!' shrieked the Disciple who had reached into his black robes and pulled out a dome shaped sapphire gem, Harry knew what it was when he saw it; the stolen Atlas Gem. Everything seemed to slow down at once and for one moment Harry could see everything, he could see the Disciple placing his wand against the Gem, Ginny facing the Disciple and ready to attack whilst he stood there, frozen into inaction by the voice of the one he loved most. He tried to raise his wand again, but he was too late; he had not acted soon enough.

'_Atlasmo,' _cried the Disciple, his wand pointed at the Gem as a bright blue bubble emerged violently from the stone, blasting Harry backwards a few feet and landing hard on his back, his wand flying out of sight again. The bubble rose above the dais, expanded and then set itself around the entire chamber, engulfing the stone steps leaving only the top tier available for others to enter the room. The Atlas Gem had sealed him and Ginny in with this man. Harry looked in horror at Ginny who now looked just as concerned as he did; what had he done? He had trapped her due to his inaction and now she may die at this man's hand. He turned back to face the Disciple who was now bloodied and smiling an evil smile as he got back to his feet, he towered over Harry menacingly.

'Now we can have witnesses when I kill you both,' he breathed sinisterly. There was a loud sound of footsteps as Harry at last saw people emerging from every door to the chamber on the top level. Harry saw Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley, Percy, Bill, Fleur and several hundred Ministry officials rush into the chamber only to hit against the now invisible barrier which sealed them all off and be repelled backwards.

'HARRY! GINNY!' they all shrieked in panic and Harry wished he could respond to them but right now his focus was on Ginny and the monster before him. He tried to block out his allies who were screaming and trying to help them, they were crying out to them in vain and suddenly Harry heard frequent explosions as they suddenly began attacking the barrier with spells in order to try to break through. The Disciple laughed at them.

Harry had no wand ready and Ginny was still trying to pick herself up from the floor, there was nothing to do, he was beaten. Harry accepted this as fact barely after he had even come to this conclusion. There was only one thing left to do, meet his end standing, like a man. Harry stood up strong; he raised his arms to the side as an open invitation for the Disciple who stared at him briefly before raising his wand.

'You'll die at my hands Potter,' he said softly. 'But not until after I've killed your girlfriend.'

Before Harry could react to anything, he had been hit by the Disciple's Stunning Spell which hit him in the face, sending him flying away from the stone dais. Harry felt himself fly without protection, slam with a sickening crunch against a stone step once more and slide to the floor. He seemed to see it from a distance as well, he saw himself fall from the dais and crash hard to the stone floor below, he also just about managed to see Ginny jump up onto the dais once more, avoiding a spell along the way, and then cast a spell of her own at the Disciple before everything became black and silent.


	21. Chapter 21: Disciple of Lord Voldemort

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: THE DISCIPLE OF LORD VOLDEMORT

Harry opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar setting, he was no longer in the Death Chamber of the Department of Mysteries but back into the black nothingness he had found himself in more than once before. No sooner had Harry realized where he was did he see him. Harry was lying on the floor, if there even was one, of this place and standing over him with a twisted smile was the pale, snake like features of Voldemort.

'You,' breathed Harry in quiet weariness.

'You failed,' said Voldemort.

'I couldn't kill,' said Harry quietly.

'Yes you can, you still can, everything is down to the choice you make now,' said Voldemort very softly.

Harry lay there still and Voldemort bent down next to him.

'The time has come Harry, for you to make that choice we spoke of,' whispered Voldemort closely to Harry's ear.

Voldemort looked beyond Harry to the other side and Harry turned his head to follow and to his horror, he was watching the very scene in the Death Chamber that he had just left. Ginny was still fighting the Disciple on the stone dais and he could see he was getting the upper hand as she began to weaken under his attacks. The Atlas Barrier sealing them all off at the entrances was still intact and although they were beginning to weaken; everything was on the verge of being lost.

'He won't bring you back,' mumbled Harry, Voldemort looked down at him again.

'But that was never the point; Dromean Dalestaner was never the Disciple of Lord Voldemort,' he said quietly, 'it was always you Harry.'

Harry's insides froze.

'What?'

'You are my successor, you Harry Potter, are the Disciple of Lord Voldemort.'

Harry felt himself panic, somehow the words were having an effect, and he couldn't simply dismiss them as lies.

No!' cried Harry.

'But you knew this already; deep down,' said Voldemort. 'Why else do you keep bringing me back here?'

'But he thought it would bring you back!'

'This is not his story Harry, it never was, this was always a story about you; could you ever live a normal life without me? Without the challenge without the death and destruction and you clearly cannot,' said Voldemort.

'But he would have killed more people.'

'People die anyway Harry but you couldn't show the qualities to other people that they show to you, they trust you, love you, respect you and keep faith in they saviour, their 'Chosen One' but alas the truth is here at last. You don't trust them, you don't respect them, you don't love them Potter. Why else would you not even consider that Kingsley could be right, that there was no Inferi under London and that his methods would have succeeded as well if not better than yours? You're deluding yourself to believe that you truly love them.'

'I love Ginny!'

'She is your fixation and your pursuit just as immortality and power was to me,' said Voldemort nastily.

'You're wrong, you know nothing of love,' retorted Harry strongly, desperately.

'I'm part of you now, I know as much as you do,' smiled Voldemort. 'When she came to your aid just now, you vilified her for disobeying you; you thought she didn't trust you.'

Harry remained silent, hurt by the words, truthful words that this vision of Voldemort was speaking.

'You didn't even consider the possibility that she came because she loved you so much that she couldn't bare anything happen to you,' said Voldemort even more softly. 'It's about control Potter, that is all you care about.'

Harry let the tears flow freely from his eyes as he accepted the truth of the matter. Voldemort was right, he didn't trust them, and why else wouldn't he have wanted them to come with him to help him? He needed the control, the certainty that his way was the best way, that his victory over Voldemort made him the better man for any job. He was never more ashamed of himself than he was now. He had failed everyone he cared for, everyone who had died for him at Hogwarts died for nothing except to expose his failure.

'You see, we are more alike than ever Harry, we are meant to be together, you should have died with me because you cannot live without me,' breathed Voldemort finally. With a gesture of his hand, Voldemort magically raised Harry from the ground and made him stand directly opposite where the image of the Disciple stood; Harry found his wand already outstretched, ready to strike.

'Take the final destination Harry, use the spell, you can do it, you are strong enough, taint the soul Dumbledore tried so hard to protect and nourish, honour your parents sacrifice and live the only way you ever could live. Kill my Disciple. I know that your watch is special to you, given as a coming of age birthday gift, break your soul, put it into your watch and live with me guiding you forever, I can give you the name of the spell to do it.'

Harry stood there, images flashing through his mind. Was this it? Was this all he was ever destined to become? Did Dumbledore know this was the price to be paid all along? Was death his ultimate gift to the world? Was he the Disciple of Lord Voldemort?

'Do it Harry,' whispered Voldemort directly into Harry's left ear, 'there is no hope, only power.'

Harry felt truly defeated, every ounce of him released itself, he could not stop it and he now knew what he was about to do and he could not stop himself. Just as he was about to utter the final words, he hesitated for a moment as a single whisper became audible over everything. Harry tried to hear what it said but he couldn't make out what it said, Voldemort started to get impatient and started to whisper something in his ear but somehow Harry couldn't hear what was being said as the distant whisper became louder and louder. Voldemort became more furious as Harry ignored him more and finally Harry could finally hear what the whisper was; _hope. _Harry was puzzled, he didn't know what the whisper meant but it continued to repeat itself more and more frequently and got louder; hope, hope, hope, Hope, Hope, HOPE. HOPE!

There was an explosion from out of nowhere, Voldemort didn't seem to notice anything but Harry stared at it, nothing else seemed to matter. Out of the bright light Harry could make out a single figure emerging; tall, thin and very familiar. Harry gasped in shock and surprise as Albus Dumbledore stood before him looking as strong as Harry had ever seen him and towering over him looking straight at him.

'There are worse things than death Harry,' he said softly. 'The love you have can save everyone, it is stronger than you think; you just have to believe.'

Harry's eyes became filled with tears as emotion flooded his heart; it felt like agony. Another figure emerged from the light, his red hair all too familiar.

'Don't forget me Harry,' beamed Fred Weasley who had that look of confidence on his face as if he had just told a joke. 'Don't forget yourself.'

Finally the white light shone brightly as it had never done before and a final figure emerged. He looked young and handsome, more so than Harry had ever seen him in life and he was smiling a warm, comforting smile.

'Harry my dear old friend,' said Lupin warmly. 'You have nothing to fear from us.'

Harry found himself weeping at the sight of them, tears falling unreservedly down his face as his heart unleashed its burden at long last.

'I'm so sorry,' he sobbed. 'I didn't want it to happen like this.'

They all smiled at him still.

'No-one could've done better than you,' cried Dumbledore proudly.

'No-one,' added Fred with a grin.

'I've lost something,' cried Harry still. 'I can't carry on without it.'

Voldemort was still right next to him, trying to whisper instructions to Harry who could not hear him.

'It's not lost Harry,' said Dumbledore with a gesture towards the whispering form of Voldemort, 'only hidden.'

Harry looked at Voldemort and back.

'I don't think I can defeat him.'

'You can, you always could, he is not what you think he is,' said Lupin softly.

Harry's sobbing ceased but the tears remained as he listened silently.

'Remember what you were taught at Hogwarts Harry,' said Lupin, 'and what you will see, by looking deep inside yourself, is that which you fear above all else.'

Harry's eyes widened with comprehension as he stared at Voldemort and he realized at long last that he had found what he'd thought lost at last.

'You see,' cried Lupin in excitement. 'Take control of it now and you will see that what you believed lost was never lost at all; for we were here all along.'

The figures of Dumbledore, Fred and Lupin vanished as suddenly Harry became warm; a hot energy was boiling in his stomach and rising through him, consuming everything. His eyes watered from the glorious feeling, like Phoenix song, his heart beat excitedly; all he wanted to do was to laugh, to cry, to jump for joy. Voldemort rebounded backwards as if he had gotten too close to a raging fire which was too hot to approach and Harry looked down at himself and saw that he was engulfed in a bright white light. Voldemort looked shocked and furious. Harry finally understood in an instant what it meant, he knew what he felt, the one thing that he had always underestimated, one thing that had always driven him on and what he now knew had been missing from him for a long time, and now it was the thing which will save everyone. The knowledge was his, the victory was his.

'Hope,' he said at last. Voldemort looked furious.

'There is no hope,' spat Voldemort.

'Because you never had any, you never knew what it felt like, no wonder you clung to immortality when you feared the risk of living, of loving,' said Harry happily. Voldemort stared at him.

'Throughout everything I've always maintained hope, when I was at the Dursely's I always hoped that I would be able leave, Hogwarts gave me that hope, my parent's love for me and their sacrifice gave me hope, my friends and my classmates, Dumbledore, the Weasley's, Sirius, Lupin, Fred, they all gave me hope for a better tomorrow, I thrived on the hope they all gave me but recently I lost that hope. The failure of the twin cores to protect me from him shattered that hope even more which is why I nearly gave up, why I nearly betrayed everything I value. So much darkness and death that I forgot for a moment that the sacrifice of everyone who died would lead to a new dawn, I focused too much on the sacrifice itself but now I finally see clearly; a fresh hope of living, of the wonders of life and the hope of love, I understand now.'

'All very inspiring Potter,' snapped Voldemort, 'but you have not escaped my grasp, I will always be here, haunting you.'

'You are not Tom Riddle or Voldemort, what I've also figured out is what you are, you are my fear; you are my darker side, my worries, my concerns all represented in a physical form. I was once told by a braver man than me that what I feared most of all was fear itself and he was right. You are here now representing every one of my fears, of my horrors and of my nightmares, my greatest fear of all; the fear of losing hope and now I've conquered that fear, I don't need to kill him,' beamed Harry with a gesture to the Disciple. 'All I need is to give everyone else that one last bit of hope, the hope I can give them to finally end this war, to put your memory in the history books for all time, you will never hurt anyone again and no-one else will do it in your name either.'

The white light was getting brighter and brighter and it was coming from Harry himself and Voldemort was recoiling from it. As he watched also, the black nothingness was changing as well; it was becoming white leaving only the black form of Voldemort standing surrounded, helpless.

'You have lost your power over me and now I banish you forever from my consciousness,' said Harry strongly.

'I am your fear, you cannot escape me!' shrieked Voldemort who had an expression of shock and fear on his face.

'I have conquered my fear,' said Harry. 'If I fear anything else, then I will conquer that as well.'

'You think it is that easy to get rid of me, you think I will simply vanish into nothingness Potter? Do you think people will ever dare to speak my name when they fear it still?' shrieked Voldemort.

Harry smiled.

'I don't know,' said Harry simply, 'but I have hope.'

The white light finally erupted from Harry and shot straight towards Voldemort who began yelling and screaming in terror as the light shot right through him, he flayed and writhed helplessly as the light tore through him until he dissolved right before Harry's eyes, gone forever.

'Remember this Harry,' said Dumbledore, who had just reappeared along with Fred and Lupin. 'Do not pity the dead.'

'Pity the living and those who cannot love,' added Fred.

'For those who do love,' said Lupin smiling. 'Have all the hope in the world.'

'I understand at last,' he said gratefully to each of them as they began to fade from view. The figures of Dumbledore and Fred vanished with smiles on their faces and Harry was saddened to see Lupin beginning to fade.

'Look after Teddy for me,' said Lupin softly.

Harry nodded.

'I will Remus, I promise you,' he said as Lupin disappeared forever. Harry stood there for a moment in the white light before closing his eyes.

'Now just one thing remains.'


	22. Chapter 22: Hope and Sacrifice

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: HOPE AND SACRIFICE

Harry opened his eyes and saw the world anew; the grey shroud that had seemed to cloud his vision the last few weeks, the dullness that seemed to come from his very soul had been lifted. He sat up from the floor and looked around; there were tears of joy in his eyes as he finally saw everything how it was meant to be seen; with wonder and absolute joyfulness. The sound had not yet returned, but the darkness of the Death Chamber to him seemed just as bright as the sun on a beautiful summer's day with its rich blue skies and fluffy white clouds hovering above him. The darkness itself seemed to be emitting a bright light upon him as he looked up at it and he realized that it had been conquered; his darkness and his fear had left him leaving only his hope remaining.

Harry stood up at last from where he had landed; he had hit the stone steps at the base of the dais from where the Disciple and Ginny were now dueling. He looked around calmly at the surrounding area to absorb the current situation, the fight was carrying on in front of the Veil, the Weasley's and other reinforcements were busy trying to break through the barrier the Atlas Gem had produced. He was alone and no help was coming any time soon but this didn't matter to Harry, for he knew the fight was already won. He picked up his wand from the floor just a few feet away before finally turning back to the dais, he slowly climbed back onto it; Ginny and the Disciple too involved in their battle to notice his approach. Ginny was suddenly sent flying by the impact of one of the Disciple's spells which had missed her and hit the floor of the dais and she landed on the hard stone floor again away from the dais. The Disciple finally noticed Harry's approach

'Now Potter it is just down to you,' said the Disciple with a nasty grin. Harry picked up his wand and made his way to the easiest point of the dais in order to climb upon it to confront his enemy one last time. Harry felt light as a feather, his understanding still burning through him with such energy that Harry didn't know whether he could contain himself.

'I guess so,' he replied softly. The Disciple shrieked in delight.

'There is no guessing about it, you cannot defeat me and you will die here now by my hand.' Harry didn't respond his mind was so clouded by images and ideas that he didn't really care; he barely recognized where he was right now.

'What? No snappy retort Potter,' taunted the Disciple. 'Do you accept the inevitable?'

Finally Harry snapped out of his trance, the warm energy slowed and he returned to the chamber, to find himself standing opposite a mad man with a terrible grin on his face, his wand outstretched and pointed, and death was just moments away. Harry looked around to see everyone on the top levels still trying so hard to break through the Atlas Barrier, Ron and Hermione were watching him, their friend and comrade through so many struggles and it ended today without them.

'I accept the inevitable yes,' he said finally, confidently. 'But it is not what you think it is; it is something much more.'

The Disciple laughed again, he didn't understand.

'There is nothing else other than death Potter!'

'Oh,' smiled Harry. 'There is something more, something so wonderful that you cannot possibly understand, and it's a shame because once I'm sure you knew.'

The Disciple stopped smiling, his grin faded into a look of fury, his wand arm shaking. After a few moments he seemed to regain control of himself and forced a smile on his face again.

'Then tell me if don't fear it?' he said.

'Death?' said Harry, the Disciple nodded. 'I don't fear death.'

'Liar!' yelled the Disciple, his grin still splitting his face wide, but there was nothing warm or welcoming about it, Harry though was still calm, confident in himself, it felt wonderful.

'Then cast your spell and let's test that theory,' said Harry softly, his arms open to welcome the strike.

'HARRY NO! DON'T YOU DARE LET HIM DO IT! STOP HIM HARRY! NO HARRY!' came the many spectators from the top of the chamber. Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione were the loudest of all, calling to them but Harry ignored their cries. The Disciple also watched them intently then studied Harry for a moment, trying to see whether the offer was genuine or if there was something else at work here. He hesitated for a few moments before titling his head back and laughing a cold laugh.

No, I don't think I will,' he said, after regaining composure. 'Not just yet anyway, you see as much as I can't wait to bring back the Dark Lord, you puzzle me more Potter, no-one has defied death more than you and yet here you are standing in its path once again.'

Harry stared at him, unmoved and unnerved, the Disciple tilted his head sideways and looked at him.

'Only this time there is no escape, no other alternative,' whispered the Disciple softly as he gestured to the Atlas Barrier surrounding the dais and the archway. 'And yet there is something still mystifying about you Potter and that is the question of why you're still here facing me while you make no attempts to run; I wonder why is that?'

Harry smiled at him.

'That's because I don't fear death,' he said calmly.

'LIES!' screamed the Disciple, his eyes wide and pulsing outwards, looking quite deranged. 'Tell me what you want Potter? Is it peace, personal happiness or Love?'

Harry didn't answer him and this seemed to make him angrier.

'They are nothing but delusions Potter; as long as I live the Dark Lord carries on and you will never be free of this and if you won't kill there is only death!'

Harry hesitated for the first time, his eyes moving out of the Disciple's eyes as he stared down at Ginny who was lying motionless at the bottom of the dais.

'You see!' shrieked the Disciple. 'You do fear death; your denials were as transparent as I thought, I was right; you do fear death!'

'No I don't,' said Harry strongly. The time was fast approaching, the end is near. 'You were partially correct Dromean I did fear something but it wasn't death. I've stared at the hand of death itself and I stood my ground, I have nothing to fear from death, I've seen it.'

'Then what was it?'

'You,' said Harry softly once more, the sound of spells crashing against the Atlas Barrier were ended, he looked up briefly to see that everyone had stopped their struggle and were watching them, listening to Harry's words like they had at Hogwarts.

'More specifically,' he continued. 'Is that I feared the darkness within, the darkness that grew within me every time I battled with Voldemort; the effect he had on me. The truth is that he still affects me now to this day and recently I've felt the hold he had on me. I never ever let anyone knew just how much he had but do you want to know the truth?'

The Disciple waved his wand dramatically for a moment, smiled again and looked straight at Harry.

'Why not Potter, I do like stories and I'm thoroughly enjoying this one so please tell me Potter, one last speech before you die.'

Harry took a deep breath.

'The truth is that I understand Tom Riddle more than I would care to admit,' he said. 'But to deny it any longer would be a disgrace to everyone who has trusted me and believed in me even when they and their families were dying in the struggle.'

Harry stopped for a moment, looked around at everyone again, meeting all of their eyes as he addressed them with the truth at last.

'Professor Dumbledore last year wanted me to hunt down Voldemort's Horcruxes without telling anyone else,' he said loudly. 'I was asked several times what was mission that I was sent on and I did not answer them, I couldn't because I didn't trust them. And yet after everything everyone still answered the call to help defend Hogwarts when it was most threatened yet I still didn't tell them.'

Harry spun around to face the Disciple once again, he stepped a few feet forward towards the Disciple who recoiled slightly. The energy was flowing through Harry once again, making him feel stronger.

'You see they trusted me, and I finally know why, I finally understand the part I've been asked to play in all this,' he cried enthusiastically. 'They believed in me, put their hope in me and when Voldemort died a part of me died with him. Something I've found again, something which no longer makes you a threat.'

The Disciple shifted impatiently, Harry was certain his words were resonating on the Disciple's mind but he now wondered whether he was too unhinged to allow it to process normally.

'Tell me!' he demanded furiously.

'Hope,' said Harry, his eyes filled with tears again.

The Disciple gave another laugh which got stronger with length but Harry was not done.

'You and I are the same Dromean,' he said. 'You are trying so desperately to cling on to a way of life which is now no longer desired or possible. I'm the same, trying so hard to find a reason to carry on fighting, to find that spark that I nearly lost the one thing that kept me going. I lost hope. I went over the Ministry of Magic itself, around the Minister, I betrayed their trust when all they wanted was some trust from me.'

Harry turned his back on the Disciple and looked at Kingsley, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione, with tears flowing down his face.

'I am so sorry and I hope that you will forgive me,' he pleaded. 'I nearly crossed the line.'

'This is very touching Potter,' said the Disciple still in a bored tone suddenly. 'This is most interesting also but I'm afraid it changes nothing, your fears have no bearing on this moment when I kill you at last.'

Harry turned back to him to find that Voldemort's wand was pointed right at his chest. Harry was smiling still, almost laughing at the meaning of the moment.

'You don't understand Dromean,' he said. 'You cannot win, you never could, I have found hope and I'm standing here now so I can renew hope with my own.'

'How are you going to do this?'

'By letting you kill me.'

There were gasps from those above; some were beginning to shout out to him, trying to persuade him from this course of action. Harry raised his wand suddenly, pointed it in the crowd's direction; _'Muffliato.'_

Their cries drowned instantly, they could not be heard. The Disciple looked at him in surprise but smiled and turned his head, intrigued by what was happening before him.

'You jest?'

'No,' said Harry simply.

'You mean to let me kill you?' demanded the Disciple.

'I do,' said Harry who then threw his wand away to the side and off the dais to the stone floor and out of reach.

The Disciple, for the first time looked unnerved and uncomfortable, he began shifting and his wand arm became unsteadied.

'This is a trick?'

'This is no trick Dromean,' said Harry. 'Cast your spell and let's be done with it.'

Harry stood tall and strong, his arms outstretched inviting the Disciple to make his move. The Disciple however was now looking very hesitant and unsure, he made no move to suggest he was about to strike but Harry knew either way the moment would come very soon.

'Oh don't be delusional in thinking that I won't kill you Potter,' snapped the Disciple suddenly. 'Your inaction only guarantees your demise.'

'Haven't you been listening?' said Harry. 'It doesn't matter now if you kill me now, the battle is over.'

'So eager to die Potter?' jeered the Disciple. 'After all we know the truth don't we? You know that once revived you cannot defeat the Dark Lord.'

'Yes, you're right,' said Harry, sounding almost like Dumbledore once again.

'STOP IT!' shrieked the Disciple in despair; he finally seemed to be cracking. 'Your mind games will not stop me from achieving my objective.'

'Then do it!' shouted Harry. The Disciple's eyes widened, his wand arm shaking, his teeth gritted, clearly struggling with the decision and Harry watched him intently.

'No,' breathed the Disciple, lowering his wand and releasing all tension. 'Not like this.'

'Then let's stop this Dromean,' cried Harry desperately, trying to seize the on Disciple's indecision. The Disciple looked very unhinged to Harry right now; he was shaking, his eyes were darting back and forth. As far as Harry was concerned it looked like he was fighting a battle with himself more than anyone. The Disciple looked at Harry with a deadly, deranged look on his face.

'I will stop,' he snarled, and Harry saw his face curl into a terrible smile, 'when the Dark Lord is back among us once more.'

'He won't return Dromean,' said Harry quietly, trying to hide his frustration. 'Don't you see it's all over, not now; not ever, Voldemort is gone.'

The Disciple shifted more and more uncomfortably on the spot, he kept twitching his head, flexing his shoulders.

'Don't listen,' whispered the Disciple in a weak voice, Harry almost didn't hear it; was the Disciple talking to himself?

'That is of course what you would like to believe isn't it?' cried the Disciple loudly to Harry. 'The truth though is much simpler, you fear the Dark Lord's return, you know that you pale compared to his greatness and that he will kill you and there is nothing you can do to stop that!'

'It's not about that Dromean,' said Harry calmly. 'It never was, it's about renewing hope.'

'Nonsense,' spat a cold voice.

'I want you all now to listen,' said Harry loudly so all the spectators could hear him. 'Voldemort is gone, he is never returning, the chance to change things for the better has arrived and it starts now. I made the first gesture to the other side and they took it. I may die here now but I don't want you to lose hope. Take hold of that hope, channel it and make this world one we can be proud of. One the victims of Hogwarts died for and believed in. I won't betray myself, I can't do it. I won't kill so I will die here today in the hope that no-one ever again has to make the choices we made.'

'End this pointless discussion,' demanded a calmer voice.

'Kill him!' hissed an insane voice.

'ENOUGH!' shrieked the Disciple once more, pulling back his hood, revealing his pale and scarred face to the world and Harry could see his eyes were becoming unfocused and his face was covered in sweat.

'Pick up your wand Potter and face me now,' demanded the Disciple, his lips shaking.

'No.'

'He must!'

'Force him!'

'You must,' cried the Disciple who for the first time was pleading desperately and tears were filling his eyes. 'You must, it is the only way to silence the voices in my head. They know, the Dark Lord awaits my sacrifice.'

'Dromean you don't have to do this, let it go, ignore the voices,' cried Harry who finally saw his chance, the Disciple was losing control, the Atlas Barrier was weakening and the crowd saw their chance and began bombarding it again.

'You fool,' spat the Disciple in a cold voice suddenly to himself, Harry started and recoiled slightly.

'It's not my fault,' cried the Disciple again in a weaker voice.

'What's going on?' demanded a calmer voice.

'The boy refuses to fight,' said the cold voice.

'HE MUST OR ELSE THERE WILL BE NO REBIRTH!' shrieked the Disciple in an insane tone.

'No,' said the weak voice. 'It is over.'

'No, it is never over for us,' breathed the cold voice. 'Never over.'

Harry thought he finally understood, he was witnessing the madness of Dromean Dalestaner. When he touched the Veil, it must have imprinted the voices in his head, no wonder it drove him mad thought Harry, to have that many voices in ones head.

'You're wrong, it is over finally,' said Harry loudly over the Disciple's many voices so that his voice could be heard. The Disciple finally focused on Harry, tears in his eyes. He suddenly let out a terrible scream; he clutched his head and dropped to his knees, his wand falling off the dais.

'I can't stop,' he said in a voice Harry hadn't heard him use before. 'The voices never stop, they won't leave me alone, the made me listen to Voldemort, made me kill; my mother and father, oh what have I done?'

'Dromean?' gasped Harry; the Disciple nodded and began to sob unrestrainedly on the ground.

'I can't stop it, Voldemort promised to help me, to rid us of the voices to send them back to the Veil' he cried. 'But they never left!'

'I'm sorry,' said Harry sincerely. 'Voldemort lied to you.'

The Disciple wailed and cried on the ground and Harry pitied him and vilified Voldemort.

'I can't stop, I won't stop; please help me,' begged Dromean.

'I want to,' replied Harry quickly. 'But I need your help to end this first.'

'I can't, they are getting stronger,' gasped the Disciple.

'You must,' cried Harry. 'Release the Barrier; let us help you end this. It's over.'

Dromean looked into Harry's eyes for comfort; he seemed to find some as he nodded slightly before reaching into his robes where he pulled out the sapphire Atlas Gem he had used earlier.

'Place your wand tip on the Gem,' said Dromean, steadying himself.

Harry picked his wand up from the floor and quickly placed its tip onto the Gem where instantly there was a flash of bright light and Harry saw the Barrier fall at last. There was a massive sound of thunder as the crowd broke through and steadily made their way towards the dais, wand's outstretched. Harry saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rush towards Ginny, who was still unconscious on the stone floor below the dais.

'It's over,' said Harry softly to Dromean.

'No,' he said with fear in his eyes. 'Didn't you listen to me? The voices are there still, screaming instructions, they are coming.'

'Dromean you must be strong, I have experienced the suggestion of another presence in my mind and I'm telling you that you need to focus,' said Harry remembering his experiences with Occlumency. 'Empty and focus your mind on me, on this moment.'

Dromean clutched his head tightly again and Harry made his way to him.

'Harry no!' shouted Hermione but Kingsley silenced her with a gesture of his hand; Harry nodded to Kingsley who seemed to understand that Harry was trying to save Dromean.

'Dromean don't listen to them,' begged Harry who made his way towards him. The Disciple suddenly reached out and grabbed Harry by his arms.

'Too late,' breathed the Disciple in an insane voice, his eyes wide and bulging. 'Dromean is gone, I am the Disciple of the Dark Lord!'

There were cries by some of the crowd who were surrounding the dais, some of them made movements to try to assist Harry but they hesitated due to the Disciple's close proximity to him.

'There is no victory for you Potter,' spat the Disciple in a cold voice.

With a mighty shove, the Disciple threw Harry aside who landed on top of some outstretched arms of those surrounding the dais; they had caught him. Harry climbed back onto the dais and was on his knees as the Disciple stood tall over him, pointing his wand at Harry's chest.

'The Dark Lord will be avenged!' he shrieked in the insane voice he had used before. Harry was preparing to act, to defend himself before suddenly the Disciple yelled and clutched at his head once again, he looked back down on Harry.

'I'm sorry Harry,' cried the soft voice of Dromean Dalestaner. 'You're right, it must end here.'

Dromean lowered his wand away from Harry where he quickly spun around and began to run; Harry knew what Dromean was planning to do instantly and with a jolt of horror, he was determined to stop him. Harry grabbed hold of the Disciple's black cloak as it flayed backwards as he ran. The Disciple was running towards the Veil and Harry saw him leap, both of his feet left the dais, the force of which ripped the cloak out of Harry's grasp. With a yell of horror, the Disciple dived through the arch, through the Veil with Voldemort's wand grasped firmly in his hand. Harry looked past the arch and didn't see the Disciple emerge on the other side. It was over.

Unlike the scene after the Battle of Hogwarts, there was no celebration, no rush of the crowd to reach him to touch him in their moment of triumph. Harry felt warm and relieved that it was at last finally over; he was especially relieved to feel everything which had troubled him since Hogwarts leave; his guilt and anger was gone; his hope had triumphed.

The crowd finally descended to the base of the Death Chamber, the chamber itself had been scarred and damage by the fight and Harry tried desperately to get to where Ginny was thrown but the crowd was too large for him to get through. He caught a glimpse of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tending to their daughter whilst Ron and Hermione were trying to catch his, their faces wide with smiles of pride, he felt he didn't deserve them. The Ministry officials and spectators came up to Harry and shook his hand and congratulated him on the victory once more, some even thanked him for defeating Voldemort having not had the chance to see him when it did happen. He didn't feel like he deserved their praise but accepted it none the less in the bid to maintain that hope he spoke so passionately of. He believed in what he said and he now believed that there was a genuine chance for peace, but the cost had nearly been too much to pay because of his anger and his arrogance which only now seemed defeated. All Harry wanted was to be left alone and only after the majority of people had seen him did he finally find himself standing opposite Kingsley. The Minister had a half smile on his face as came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'That was a brave and noble thing you tried to do,' he said softly.

'It's a shame it wasn't enough,' said Harry regretfully.

'Harry the truth is that you can't save everyone,' said Kingsley who looked down the stone floor. Harry turned in time to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley help Ginny back to her feet and embrace her, she was unhurt which was of great relief to him.

'At least no-one was hurt,' beamed Kingsley, sensing Harry's own relief.

'No, not this time,' said Harry seriously, he understood that they had all been lucky this one time, but that didn't change the fact that Harry had made a very serious mistake.

'But things can't carry on like they have been,' he said.

Kingsley analyzed Harry intensely, the smile leaving his face,

'No it cannot.'

'You were right all along,' admitted Harry. 'There were no Inferi under London and the truth is that we might've stopped things earlier had I listened to you and we had worked together.'

Kingsley didn't respond, only listened.

'I violated my position in this community to my own end and I failed,' said Harry.

He paused for a moment, thinking about everything that had happened, his mistakes and failures, the attack on the hill, the night of the Inferi; they had been mistakes that he had not learned from. Until now.

'It's relieving to hear you say this,' said Kingsley. 'At the end of the day what you and I want is the same thing; so luckily we have a chance to do just that.'

'We do, and I think I know what you are about to ask me,' said Harry. Kingsley nodded approvingly.

'I want your support and endorsement for the Ministry,' said Kingsley simply.

Harry had been asked this several times before. The Umbridge incident and the corruption of Cornelius Fudge had strained his relationship with the Ministry, all trust courtesy lost. He had refused Scrimgeour who then died protecting him, it was a gesture he had not forgotten and Harry knew now that it was a debt he could start to repay now. They had shown him respect and trust, now Harry would do the same to inject a little hope.

'You have it,' said Harry who outstretched his hand to the Minister in friendship.

They were many gasps and Harry could sense all the people watching him and Kingsley in the middle of the dais for everyone to see. Kingsley looked at Harry's hand, then into his eyes reading his intentions. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kingsley reached out and took Harry's hand which was swiftly followed by loud cheers and applause.

'It all starts here,' said Kingsley who let go of Harry's hand and began making his way off the dais towards a swarm of oncoming Ministry officials and journalists. He paused suddenly and turned back to face Harry.

'Just so you know,' he said. 'Lucius Malfoy received his pardon today.'

Harry nodded his approval, there was a chance truly.

'You weren't wrong about everything.'

Kingsley finally made his way off the dais and was engulfed by the crowd, he was joined by several Auror's who were now trying to carefully force back and out of the chamber. Harry barely heard what they were saying, some were demanding to him but he was relieved to hear Kingsley refuse them citing that a statement would be prepared soon. Harry sat down on the dais, his weariness and tiredness overwhelming. He suddenly felt two sets of hands grab the top of his shoulders and push down slightly, two people sat down next to him, beaming with fondness.

'I knew you could do it,' cried Hermione.

'Mind you,' said Ron. 'You always seem to save the best speech till last.'

Harry and Hermione laughed.

'Make sure your best speech from now on is your first speech.'

'I'll try to remember that,' he said happily, he looked around at the Chamber and somehow he didn't feel as bitterly towards it as he once did. He felt uneasy within it still but he now respected it, he would put the memory of Sirius falling through the archway out of his mind and only focus on the man, not the death.

'I can't believe it's over at last,' said Hermione, Harry couldn't help but agree with her. She turned to Harry suddenly. 'You did mean it didn't you?'

'Sorry, what was that?' said Harry stunned.

'What you said about hope,' she asked him. 'Did you really mean it?'

Ron was also staring at Harry.

'I meant every word of it,' he said.

'What changed?' asked Ron curiously. Harry looked upwards, and smiled.

'Some old friends gave me hope,' he said. Ron and Hermione looked at each other strangely but disregarded it as they were joined by three other people. Ginny was back on her feet and had joined them with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, she looked slightly pale, her clothes were dirty and her hair was untidy, she was walking with a slight limp but otherwise seemed fine. She sat down next to Harry and took him by the arm and leant on him, Harry looked to the side and saw Hermione take Ron's hand whilst Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood arm in arm looking down at them with proud expressions on their faces.

'So what now?' said Hermione wearily as she rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

'Anything we want,' said Ron. 'You're going back to Hogwarts, I don't know what I'm going to do, what about you Harry?'

Harry smiled, he had finally decided on what he wanted.

'My days at Hogwarts are over,' he said. The others gasped and stared at him.

'Are you sure dear?' came Mrs. Weasley in a concerned voice. Hermione and Ginny also mirrored Mrs. Weasley's expression.

'I've learnt all I can from Hogwarts and I fancy trying something else.'

'Like what?' said Mr. Weasley.

'I still like the idea of becoming an Auror.'

Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley all gasped. Ron laughed.

'Well if they don't accept you they won't accept anyone,' said Ron enthusiastically.

'That means we're all going separate ways,' said Hermione sadly. Harry shook his head.

'No we're not,' he said. 'We're going separate directions not ways, we'll still be here together, it's just going to be a little different.'

There was a few moments pause.

'But,' said Ginny suddenly, 'what do we do right now?'

Harry took a deep breath.

'Now,' he said. 'We get to live.'


	23. Chapter 23: Finale

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: FINALE

'I'll never get why you chose to do this here,' said Ron nervously. He was waiting patiently for something.

'Really? I thought you understood perfectly well,' replied Harry even more nervously; also waiting for something though more impatiently that Ron.

'What? You mean your noble intention to erase that terrible memory all those years ago?'

'See, knew you understood.'

'I'm glad you find this amusing,' whispered Ron so that no-one else would hear.

'Come on I'm allowed to be happy today of all days,' said Harry.

'Then tell me why?' demanded Ron quietly. 'Why did you choose to do this right up here when you had the choice of some of the most privileged locations in our world to do this; Hogwarts for instance, even Transylvania Castle, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons offered and they've never so much welcomed in a cold and hungry stranger?'

Harry laughed.

'I very nearly considered Hogwarts as an option but this place feels more like home.'

'Well,' said Ron who struggled for a retort.

'How do I look?' said Harry nervously again. 'Ouch!'

Ron had punched him in the arm.

'What was that for?' said Harry, rubbing his arm gently.

'I've had that all morning with Hermione, my girlfriend, I'm not going through that with you this morning,' said Ron. 'Even though I am your best man.'

Harry and Ron were standing on the top of the green hill overlooking the Burrow, in front of the tree where Harry had got back together with Ginny seven years ago and though it had been spoilt by a crazed Dromean Dalestaner, he was determined to erase that memory with today's proceedings. He looked back along the hill and stretching back for what seemed like miles were rows and rows of white chairs, he looked down to the green lawns surrounding the Burrow and saw more and more people sitting there as well, looking up at him.

'It's quite a turnout,' said Ron softly. Harry nodded.

'I'm glad,' he said. 'Very few times have people focused on me for reasons of personal happiness but today is one day I'm happy to share with everyone.'

Harry and Ron looked around to see many familiar and welcoming faces in the crowd. Harry saw his former Gryffindor classmates; Seamus Finngan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and Neville Longbottom among others smiling up at him with their respective partners sitting next to them. Harry saw his former teachers sitting there looking older now than he remembered them; Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawney, Slughorn, Sinastra and Hagrid. Harry saw his friends and colleagues from the Auror's Office, many of which were giving him the thumbs up and very responsible for the headache he had this morning following the previous evening's antics. He nodded to them as several flashes in the distance told him that journalists from all over the country had converged on the Burrow to witness this much talked about and hyped event; the marriage between Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

'Insensitive Banshee's,' snapped Ron in playful disgust towards the journalists which made Harry laugh.

Harry suddenly caught sight of another familiar face in the crowd, a small distance away Harry saw four figures standing there, both men had sleek, tied back blonde hair, and one of them was looking much older while the other was as old as he was. Lucius and Draco Malfoy, who Harry had invited to the ceremony, had met his gaze and the pair of them, without hesitation or provocation nodded their heads respectfully to him which Harry in turn returned to them both. Hope remained he thought.

'The ceremony will begin shortly,' came Percy Weasley's magically enhanced voice suddenly and there was a loud murmuring from the crowd as their expectation for what came next was increasing and Harry felt his heart beat even faster. Harry never understood why he felt so nervous at this point, the hard part was when he asked her to marry him and even then she did not hesitate to say yes to him, he had never felt happier or elated at that point. He was standing there next to Ron, he felt like he had the Jelly Legs Jinx cast on him and his gut felt like it had taken a pounding from a Hippogriff kick which nearly made him keel over. He could already hear the small sobs of Mrs. Weasley who was crying into her handkerchief with Bill, holding Victoire in one arm, putting his spare arm around her shoulders for comfort. George and Charlie looking thoroughly embarrassed while their partners looked around enviously at the beautiful setting. Suddenly there was music which began from out of nowhere and Harry's nerves hit an all time high, slowly everyone began getting to their feet and was staring at the aisle which led all the way from the Burrow to the tree on top of the hill where Harry was waiting. The music was phoenix song and filled Harry with wondrous joy, the greatest joy he had ever felt in his life and as he looked up to the clear bright blue sky, he could almost see Professor Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius and his parents watching down on him with great smiles stretched on their faces. He suppressed tears and tried to control himself but nearly lost control again as he finally saw them emerging from round the bend of seated spectators. He firstly saw the two bridesmaids; Fleur and Luna who were both looking pretty in their crimson dresses and both had smiles on their faces. Harry looked beyond them with strong affection as he saw young Teddy Lupin, the ring bearer walking slowly behind the women, Harry gave him a hidden thumb up which made Teddy smile back appreciatively. Finally Harry saw his bride, a smart and proud looking Mr. Weasley holding on his arm the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life; any Veela would scorn with jealousy at the sight of her he thought. She was wearing a beautiful long white dress which was adorned with gold patterns, her bare arms shone like diamonds in the sunlight, and she carried a large bouquet of colourful flowers in her hand. Her face was more smooth and perfect than he had ever seen her and her red hair was loose and flowing down onto her shoulders and a single white lily was protruding from it as decoration. Harry was very glad to be himself for the first time. Ginny was beautiful today of all days and Harry caught glimpse of Hermione who was following up from behind, holding up the tail of the dress, she herself looking very pretty. Harry heard a snort which startled him slightly as he turned to see Ron trying to hide his face from him but quite clearly burning bright red.

'You've got to be kidding me?' sighed Harry in a mocking tone of disgust. Ron turned to him, wiping away tears.

'It's very emotional for me,' whispered Ron.

'For you?' cried Harry in disbelief. 'I knew I should've asked Kreacher.'

The Bride and her entourage finally reached Harry and Ron under the magical archway which was hovering above them; Mr. Weasley slowly released his daughter and went to Harry and took his hands and shook them for a moment. Mr. Weasley looked at Harry, his eyes filled with tears, and without uttering a single word sent Harry a clear message which he understood and needed no explanation. Mr. Weasley then retreated to his seat as Harry took Ginny's arm into his and together they faced the front as Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, took to the stand in front of them.

'Distinguished guests, old colleagues and good friends, on behalf of the entire Weasley and Potter family I welcome you to a most wondrous occasion,' she said loudly, her voice magically enhanced so everyone could hear. 'The coming together of two souls about to be bound by the most powerful and beautiful magic imaginable, today I have the privilege and honour of joining together Harry James Potter and Ginny Weasley in matrimony in a place they have both chosen which best symbolises the love they have for one another. I have known both of these wonderful people since their first journey to Hogwarts all those years ago and I have had the privilege of watching them grow into the great witches and wizards they have become today. I have seen them both triumph in our darkest times and I know that no-one will ever forget Harry's defeat of Tom Riddle. But in this special moment when they become one soul, finally new life shall be born from ashes of the past and I am sure you agree with me when I say that it is about time too.'

Harry and Ginny looked into each others eyes briefly before turning to look into Professor McGonagall's eyes that were filled with tears of pride and affection. Professor McGonagall nodded at them, Harry and Ginny joined hands after Teddy passed them the rings.

'Ginny Weasley do you take Harry James Potter to be your husband, to love, to hold and to honour him all the days of your life?'

Harry held his breath for a moment in anticipation.

'I do,' she said softly. Harry's heart jumped for joyous relief as Ginny placed the ring on his finger.

'Harry James Potter, do you take Ginny Weasley to be your wife; to love and to hold and to honour her all the days of your life?'

Harry stood there looking at Ginny, her beauty threatening to overwhelm his senses, everything seemed to faze out of his vision and senses; there was only him and Ginny alone at the centre of everything. Harry's mind wandered briefly; his unhappy years at Privet Drive, Hagrid telling him he was a wizard, the truth of his parents, meeting Ron and Hermione, Neville, Luna, Cho, Malfoy, Siruis, Lupin, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Snape, seeing his parents for the first time in his life. He saw all of them at once, he drew on them as a whole for hope, drawing on his happiness as well as his horrors. He had continued on all these years drawing from his past, remembering his triumphs and failures but now with one word, and the placing of a single ring, he was laying his past to rest back on the peaceful grounds of Hogwarts Castle. His past life would cease to be and here at the Burrow now he would be new, whole, complete, happy; forever. His story was ending, a new one was beginning; hope had triumphed.

'I do.'

THE END

5


End file.
